My Possessive Family
by Fer3333
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are after Naruto, who still naive as always. What happens when the two Uchihas return only to stay and claim Naruto as Uchiha property. “ not a really good summary but I try” ItaSasuNaru, SasuNaru, ItaNaru. Mpreg, smex
1. Prologue

**Hello readers this fer3333 and I hope you enjoy this story. Is my fist one ( smiles )**

**Summary: Two handsome men fighting over someone could be deadly. Said person doesn't have a clue. That his future is about to change , when these two mysterious figures appear in konoha to claim him as theirs. " not a really good summary but I try" Mpreg yes and defenately some smex scenes **

**authors note: PLEASE BE GENTLE THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, SO ERRORS AND MISSPELL WORDS PLEASE RIGHT NOW IM TELLING YOU IM SO SO SORRY BUT ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE SO PLEASE PLEASE BE NICE AND I WILL IMPROVE MY SPELLING DON'T WORRY! oh and don't flame please.**

**Disclaimer: When you see Naruto and Sasuke's child in the manga, and having crazy-hot smex in both anime and manga you now that I own naruto BUT right now I sadly don't. I do not, I repeat I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IT BELONGS TO THE PERSON, WHO CREATED NARUTO SO DON'T SUE.**

**WARNING THIS is A BOY AND BOY LOVE SO IF YOU ARE A HOMO FREAK DON'T READ GOT IT.**

**Paring: SasuNaru and others pairs once I think maybe sainaru**

'_**KUUBY THOUGHTS'**_

'_character's thought'_

" talking"

***********************************************************************

My Possessive Family

********

Prologue

********

By: Fer3333

Dark clouds adored they grey sky, lightning and the sound of thunders, were perfect for a battle that was starting. Valley of the End, a cold place to

battle, but it was perfect for both figures facing each other.

Two paled figures, two Uchihas, each standing in one statue. The tallest of the two was in the statue named Uchiha Mandara. Uchiha Itachi. Itachi

was looking straight into the other's red powerful eyes, pure hatred was all itachi can see. Itachi didn't care about his little brother at all. Sure he

improve a lot maybe, he will thank Orochimaru for the nice work he did. Of course if he died, but it will be hard. Hi plan will succeed and he will have

what he wants, after all he is an Uchiha right. He will have _him _no matter what.

Hate is a strong word to used, but not as strong as the powerful chakra that was coming from young Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke the second strongest

Uchiha alive besides itachi. He made a promise to revenge his clan long time ago, he will do it but... There's a new reason and more important than

his clan. Of course is also important but... that's why he is facing itachi, to make him understand what belongs to him. When he found out, that

itachi was after _him_, he set his new goal. Kill itachi but not for the same old reason, now is for _him_ so he can accomplish his second goal. To revive

his clan with_ him._

"Hello, little brother" if you were a fangirl, you will probably faint. But to sasuke it sound creepy and annoying.

"Itachi!" Said sasuke.

" well, you agree to come, so you know why we are here right?" itachi said

"Hn. Yeah I know so let's start now. The faster the better so I won't have to see your shitty face anymore" sasuke got into fighting pose, ready to

attack.

"Hn. Before that, I want to talk to you. Plus is the same reasons we are here. Then if you still want to fight... we will". A shock expression in

Sasuke's face was priceless for itachi. _' but the same reason what does he mean? My reason is totally diff- NO WAY IT CAN'T BE'_

" What do you mean the same reason as me"

A smirk was all it took for Sasuke to charge.

"Asshole. Tell me you are lying". One pair of Sharingan was activated, while the other was in the owners normal eye color. Punches, kicks and other

stuff was all you can see. Itachi was expecting a different reaction from sasuke. .. But it seems that Sasuke still has weakness. Sasuke was

suddenly in the ground, his face to the ground and itachi on top of him.

"Shhh. Bad language will get you anywhere. Well.. It seems that we have the same taste, when it come-"

"NO WE DON'T YOU... WILL NOT HAVE HIM...HE IS MINE AND I WILL HAVE HIM NOT YOU... ME!". Still struggling under itachi, sasuke did his best to

kick the raven. That cause itachi to let go.

"Sasuke. That's the main reason I'm here. You think I would waste my time coming here to talk to you about him, instead of taking him from you

without you knowing. We BOTH want him and I know we could dea-"

"NO. DON'T YOU GET IT I SAID NO AND YO-"

"Sasuke you think he will get back to you without a fight?"

" ............ "

"We can make him submit to us. He will do anything to protect his precious village."

Sasuke for the first time in his life, he wonder if itachi was telling the truth. No _he_ will wait for sasuke with open arms. Yes what a fool. Of course

what would he listen to itachi, he is not used to listen to people. Why start now?

"Hn. I prefer to have him beat the shit out of me, than to share him with you.. Never thats why today, I WILL BE LAST UCHIHA LEFT AND HE WILL BE

MINE !"

"Hn. We will see "

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE ........

WELL .... I know is short but next chapter is going to be long and if you see errors I don't mine you telling me.. Its ok. But be nice like I said ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE...also im doing this to practice my writing.. Since I love naruto so why not make a fanfic ...

Anyways review and tell me what you think.. please vote on my channel...:D


	2. The Plan

**Hello readers this fer3333 and I hope you enjoy this story. Is my fist one ( smiles )**

**Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are after Naruto, who still naive as always. What happens when the two Uchihas return only to stay and claim Naruto as Uchiha property. " not a really good summary but I try" ItaSasuNaru, SasuNaru, ItaNaru. Mpreg yes and defenately some smex scenes.**

**WARNING: This story is Itasasunaru Sasuke/Naruto or action, meaning Itachi/Sasuke are the Semes and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming ****chapters. This will eventually have mpreg as well. If any of the above squicks you, please ****hit the back button on your web browser.**

**authors note: PLEASE BE GENTLE THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, MY WRITING IS NOT REALLY GOOD. BUT IM PRACTICING WITH THIS FIC. PLEASE PLEASE BE NICE AND I WILL IMPROVE MY SPELLING DON'T WORRY! ALSO I NEED SOMEONE TO BE BETA (I know someone told me that I should do that- I don't know-) oh and don't flame please.**

**Disclaimer: When you see Naruto and Sasuke's child in the manga, and having crazy-hot smex in both anime and manga you now that I own naruto BUT right now I sadly don't. I do not, I repeat I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IT BELONGS TO THE PERSON, WHO CREATED NARUTO SO DON'T SUE.**

**WARNING THIS is A BOY AND BOY LOVE SO IF YOU ARE A HOMO FREAK DON'T READ GOT IT.**

**Parings: ItaSasuNaru, ItaNaru, SasuNaru and others pairs once I think maybe.. sainaru**

'_**KUUBY THOUGHTS'**_

'_character's thought'_

" talking"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Previous Chapter...._

"_We can make him submit to us. He will do anything to protect his precious village."_

_Sasuke for the first time in his life, he wonder if itachi was telling the truth. No he will wait for sasuke with open arms. Yes what a fool. Of course what would he listen to itachi, he is not used to listen to people. Why start now?_

"_Hn. I prefer to have him beat the shit out of me, than to share him with you.. Never thats why today, I WILL BE LAST UCHIHA LEFT AND HE WILL BE MINE !"_

"_Hn. We will see "_

My Possessive Family

********

CHAPTER 1

********

By: Fer3333

" Sasuke.... You can't win this." Itachi voice was calm, but sasuke knew that itachi has reach his limit. Itachi was tired and with not much chakra left, now it was time for plan B. He will never admitted that he had reach his limit, he rather died before that happens. He knew that only Sasuke could take his life, he was ready but ..... now he has a new goal. Death is not in his list to do, he needed to do something else before he can 'actually' died.

"Hn. Sure... look at you... you are in the same condition as me!" panting and trying to breath, sasuke looked at itachi.

"Sasuke.. Let me talk to you... if we keep going, we both are going to died?" Itachi muttered, trying to gained strength at least to be able to speak.

"Fine..... Make it quick... but better have a really good excuse for me to let you live or else ..I Kill you!" sasuke roared, crimson eyes turned into onyx. '_This better be something good...or else... dammit ... im running out of chakra' _

" I knew you will understand ... you have make the right decision.. Sasuke." Itachi walk where sasuke was.

****THREE HOURS HAS PASSED****

After Itachi explained everything to Sasuke, they walk together towards a nearby Village. Where they would rent a room and wait for the right moment to act.

"So Sasuke.... you know what to do right?" itachi asked

"Yes.. I'm not stupid plus the plan of your is way to easy. You become to soft after our last encounter you know. I mean we could do more than that. Like kidnap him or something... you know more exciting.. don't you think?" Sasuke close his eyes, to prevent him to think more perverted ways involving a cute blond.

'_Wow... he actually talked ... like a normal person?'_ Itachi thought

"I know that... we don't need attention right now. We need naruto to came for his own will.. not by force!".

"Hn."

After walking for several hours, they reached a city just outside Sunagakure Village. They kept walking until both reach a big building with some fancy letters. _'Midnight Hotel... what a weird name to used' _Sasuke inner chibi said. It was Itachi who broke the silence, with a seductive/lustful voice itachi spoke.

"He will be ours." Itachi's voice change to a serious tone. "Nothing is going to stop us from getting what we want, after all, we are Uchihas."

"Hn."

"We'll wait until the right moment comes, then we will complete part two of our little plan..."

" I can wait for that day to come... _Naruto_" Sasuke purred Naruto's name.

After taking a warm bath, eating and getting everything they needed for tomorrow. Both Uchihas went to sleep that night, thinking about a sexy, fuckable little kitsune/dobe, that soon will be an Uchiha too.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

****TIMESKIP-- A WEEK LATER ****

In konoha a sexy blond named Uzumaki Naruto, was walking towards the Hokage Tower.

Naruto just finished a A-Rank Mission was easy for him but filling out the reports after...... not so easy. After completing the papers, Naruto stood in front of the massive doors, gathering his composure. It wasn't until his tanned fingers grasped the doorknob, that he became aware of the conversation-taking place behind those same closed doors. Eavesdropping was bad, he knew that but something inside Naruto made him stop and hear whatever the conversation was...

" Hokage-Sama is it true?" a soft voice spoke. '_Shizune_' Naruto thought

"Yes.. It's true but...I don't know why are they here... in konoha?"

'_Who's here? ....In konoha?....maybe .. Sasuke is back.... but I don't think so.'_ Naruto knew many shinobi went to missions, but it was normal. He didn't think they would make a big deal, if someone comes back from a mission.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Inside the Office**

"Tsunade-Sama...are you going to inform Naruto-Kun about this. ..I-I mean he needs to know.. After all he's the person he been looking for years. Not to mention he is with his brother, they could be fighting right now!. Hokage-Sama I think you shoul-"

"Shizune calm down. And NO! I don't want him to go out there and get kill! No one will care if he dies, one less Uchiha to take care of!"

"B-But Tsunade-Sama he really needs to know, he'll be upset if he finds out that you hided this from him"

"No... He won't do that... because he is in a mission right now. When he comes back, hopefully both Uchihas had kill each other. Then... maybe ... I'll tell him of course only when I know that both are dead"

"Hokage-Sama!! Plea-"

"SHIZUNE... NO!... that's my final answer."

" .... "

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. _Sasuke _was here in konoha. His Sasuke was here.. alive. After hearing this he was about to go and find sasuke, hugged him, kiss him and many stuff he could think of. Everything was perfect except the part when he heard that sasuke was with Itachi... fighting. Why? Ok he knew why but here in konoha?

Naruto stop listening, after hearing that his "lover" was in danger. He didn't really need to hear more, he need to stop Itachi from killing Sasuke. He will deal with Tsunade later, right now he needs to go and stop the fight before it's to late.

'_Teme ..'_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Inside the office, the two figures waited making sure that Naruto was gone. When they didn't feel any trace of Naruto's chakra both did some hand sings. A poof sound and smoke filled the room making the two figures hard to see. After the smoke clear two tall men, one with long dark hair and two crimson eyes, stood there instead of Tsunade. Uchiha Itachi. Next to him was the other tall man with bluish-black hair and onyx eyes who took the part as Shizune. Uchiha Sasuke.

"It worked... Sasuke." Itachi spoke.

"Hn"

"So.. Are we going to killed them or what?" Sasuke asked and pointing at the two females who were on the ground.

"NO!"

"Hn. Fine. Let's go before I change my mind. But itachi how did you know that your plan will work?" sasuke ask of course he knew that itachi was smart, but defeating the hokage was not easy task to do.

" Sasuke..(chuckle) like I say before. We didn't need an A-Rank technique to defeat Tsunade-Sama, everyone has a weakness even the strongest ninja ..like the hokage." Itachi look at tsunade feeling a little shamed. Who would have thought that, one of the three legendary Sannin will be defeated so easily.

"But.. Exactly what did you do to put these two like this?" sasuke ask a little annoyed. He needed to know, maybe itachi could teach him whatever jutsu he used.

"Sake... That's all I used to defeat them" Itachi said and walk where sasuke was.

" ... "

"What? No way... sake. Oh come on!?" sasuke shouted, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Itachi. That's impossible... I mean she's the strongest kunoichi and ....she is the HOKAGE!"

"Hn. So this means that I defeat the hokage without using any of my chakra... right?" itachi said sarcastically, he was about to laugh but Uchihas don't laugh.

"Ahh.. Just forget it. But that's low you know. Sake... pathetic."

"She's addicted to Sake, she knew it was the best brand here in konoha."

"Hn."

"Let's go Sasuke it's time for the second part of the plan." Sasuke who was still shocked nodded.

Both Uchihas made some hands signs, leaving two unconscious females behind.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

****-With Naruto-****

Naruto was running towards Konoha's main gate. He stop to ask someone who will help him finding Sasuke.

' _hey kyuu.. Are you there?' _Naruto waited until he could hear the fox.

' _**WHAT?... CAN YOU SEE THAT I'M SLEEPING ?' **_Kuuby roared which cause Naruto to rolled his eyes.

'_I need your help... I need you to find sasuke for me please' _Naruto knew that kyuubi hated sasuke, since he almost kill Naruto more than two times.

' _**I THOUGHT WE TALK ABOUT THIS BEFORE... YOU KNOW MY ANSWER NARU.' **_Kyuubi hope Naruto will listen to her for once. Of course she can find sasuke faster than anyone else, but she does not want Naruto to suffer.

'_Please kyuu.. Just for once do what I say... I need to stop Sasuke from killing himself. He is about to fight Itachi a-and I don't know where to go. Since I ran out after hearing that sasuke was here. Please kyuubi please...'_

'_**DO WHAT YOU SAID? THE LAST TIME I LISTEN TO YOU, YOU ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL . THANK GOD TSUNADE WAS THERE... UCHIHA IS STRONG, HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF. AND I THOUGHT HE WANTED TO KILL HIS BROTHER. THIS IS A GREAT OPPORTUNITY FOR THEM TO KILL EACH OTHER YOU KNOW!'**_

Kyuubi knew that Naruto had feelings for Sasuke, but always hoped that one day those feelings will disappear.

' _kyuubi!'_

'_**WHAT!'**_

"_Are you going to help me or what? Im losing time you know?'_

'_**NOPE!'**_

'_WHAT? Oh come on please I know you want to.. You just lazy that's all.'_

' ... '

'_KUUBY!' _Naruto screamed inside his head. He needed something to convince kyuubi ... but what? Wait-.

'_Kyuubi.. You know if Sasuke wins... Itachi will..' _Naruto didn't finished his sentence, waiting for the damn fox to answer. He knew that the great Kyuubi No Kitsune, had a little crush over someone who happens to be Uchiha Itachi. Naruto who found out after meeting Itachi the first time; At first he didn't believe but after hearing kyuubi, asking tons of question about Itachi.. Well it was clear that kuuby had a soft spot for Itachi.

'_**W-WHAT DID YOU SAID?'**_ Naruto giggle, knowing that kuuby will have no choice but to help him. Using his acting skills to make it more real. He said,

'_Yes I mean... Itachi will died a-and..... Anyways you don't care right? I guess we just have to wait until MY Sasuke comes back with Itachi's body!'_ Naruto should have won an Academy Award for best actor. Without letting kyuubi know, he silently laugh.

'_**W-WAIT...( **_**sighed**_**) **__**OK.. FINE I'LL HELP YOU ...TO FIND THAT BASTARD. BUT LET ME CLEAR THIS... I DON'T LIKE ITACHI, I JUST THINK HE WILL BE A GREAT SEME FOR YOU. HE'S HANDSOME, SMART ...AND I BET YOU THAT BOTH OF YOU WILL HAVE MAN-BABIES IN JUST ONE ROUND. ...WOW JUST THINKING ABOUT THAT GETS ME THIS HOTT.... I LIKE HIM BETTER THAN SASUKE... THATS ALL'.**_

Now was kyuubi's turned to laugh, since Naruto was blushing like crazy.

'_K-kyuu w-what are y-you s-saying?'_ Naruto stuttered. He knew kuuby was a pervert but this was too much. I mean Itachi and him doing naughty things...together. Ok. Fine he has to admit that its sounds good .. Hott. But he loves Sasuke, he will never change Sasuke for someone else, not even sexiest man like Uchiha Itachi.

'_**WHATEVER NARU. YOU DON'T WANT TO ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE ITACHI TOO. LET'S JUST SAID THAT YOU PREFER UCHIHAS. YOU HAVE GOOD TASTE YOU KNOW. BOTH ARE POSSESSIVE, HANDSOME, STRONG..WELL EVERY WOMEN' FANTASY... AND YOU WILL BE THE LUCKY ONE WHO WILL HAVE BOTH IN YOUR BED. **_

'_KYUUBI!! Shut up! Just help me...'_

'_**FINE FINE... VALLEY OF THE END. THAT'S WHERE YOU NEED TO BE RIGHT NOW. GO AND SAVED YOUR LOVERS OR SHOULD I SAY.. FUTURE HUSBANDS!' **_

'_Ahhh shut up.. And they are not my husbands.' _

'_**WHATEVER ... JUST WAIT'**_

Looking all flushed, Naruto teleported himself where kuuby told him.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

****With Itachi and Sasuke****

"He should be here by now... he's not coming." sasuke muttered.

"Don't worry Sasu... he'll come" Itachi said.

" DON'T CALL ME '_SASU'_." sasuke shouted

"Hn. Whatever..... Sasu-_chan" _Itachi smirked after seen his little brother, who was getting furious each minute that passed.

"Aaaahhh. SHUT UP!!"

Forgetting about the previous fight, Sasuke look around nothing but rocks and sand. He decided to just lay on the ground, while itachi was standing next to him. Still waiting for naruto to come, both Uchihas remain in silence. Until sasuke couldn't take anymore..

"AHH! Why did I agreed to this... WHY?" sasuke shouted and turned to face Itachi.

Itachi who was looking at the sky, turned to look at sasuke.

"Oh please... you know if it wasn't for me, you'll still be without Naruto-kun." Itachi said.

" ... "

"You didn't have the guts to get Naruto, who you claimed to love." Itachi said with a serious tone.

"You're wrong, I was waiting for the right moment. I had other plans... like killing you; after that I was going to asked naruto to be my "wife" .....but now I'll have to do whatever you said in order to get what I want." Sasuke looked down at the floor, evading Itachi's eyes.

Itachi stared at him, shocked. He never expected for Sasuke to react like this. He knew the strong feelings that Sasuke had for Naruto. But never like this...

Sasuke felt like crying but managed to keep his stoic face up. He bit his lip, he couldn't control himself. Itachi was right because of him right now Naruto will be his. Still...he knew that he didn't have the courage to asked Naruto, when he was still in village. Every time he tried to tell naruto, something inside told him not to. _"Coward_' Every time he looked at those beautiful blue eyes that only naruto had, his smile that makes his tummy( I know haha I like this word XP) feel weird maybe... it was love.

Sasuke remain silent. He couldn't stop blaming himself. If it wasn't for the lack of courage, Itachi wouldn't be here. And sasuke would have claimed Naruto as his.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry. I never knew that you really love Naruto-kun. I thought that you only like him because, you knew that I like him too." Itachi said.

"Hn... " sasuke sighed

"You know... just forget everything I told you, and the little drama scene I caused." Sasuke stared at him

"Whatever... Sasu-_chan" _Itachi smirked.

" ok.. Whate- HEY DON'T CALL ME SASU-_CHAN" _

At least thirty minutes had passed, both Uchihas were furious and tired of waiting. You never make an Uchiha wait ... that long.

"WHERE 'S THAT DOBE? AHH!! ITACHI IF YOU DON'T GO. I 'LL GO GET HIM AND BRING HIM HERE." Sasuke got up ready to go to the village, and bring back his dobe. But Itachi stop him and what sasuke saw was plain scary.

" He's here... I can feel his chakra getting closer." he whispered huskily (I check on the dictionary and it's says that is right not so sure. ^_^)

"O-oh ok." sasuke nodded

'_Wow that was scary... poor dobe. He'll be sore after Itachi is done with him._'

"Let's go and get ready." Itachi got ready in a fight stance. Sasuke did the exact thing as Itachi.

"Get ready"

"Hn. I'm always ready.."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TO BE CONTINUE.....

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**fer3333: **pheww.. So what you guys think? I know and don't worry im still looking for a beta. I was planning to have naruto in this chapter but I decide not to used him now... next chapter..

**Naruto who was hearing everything, comes running to fer.**

**Naruto:** ahhh not fair...im not in this chapter.. Why? -naruto starts crying-

**fer3333**: ahhh don't worry naru-chan. I promise you that in the next chapter you'll be the star...ok. But don't cry.. - hugs naru and tries calm him down- please naru stop crying because if don't they will come. Trust me it's not going to be pretty.

**Naruto:** -looks at fer looking all cute- who?

**Itachi and Sasuke** appear in front of fer blocking the exit.

**Fer3333: AHHH** I DIDN'T DO NOTHING TO HIM I SWEAR!!! -runs towards the window and jumps-

**Sasuke: -**walks to naru- Naru are you ok?

**Naruto: -**sobs- yeahh

**Itachi: **come on let's go. I know where she keeps her laptop. -Smirks-

**Sasuke:** ohh... yeahh ... you can add some lemon on the next chapter.

Itachi: yep

Naruto: heyy!! You can't do that!!! -looks around- FER WHERE ARE YOU? HELP Meeee!!

Itachi and sasuke walked out of the room carrying naruto bridal style.

fer: -ignored- please vote on my channel :D

fer: NEW FIC IN MY CHANNEL "SAKURA BASHING" SASUNARU..." SORRRY FOR SAKURA FANS... SORRY" AND NEW DOUJINSHI ON MY YOUTUBE ACCOUNT!!


	3. Our Goal

Naru-chan opens fer's room and finds her in the corner sulking.

Naru: HELLO! Fer what's up? ………..Are you alright?

Fer: " "

Naru: fer? Feerrr, feeeerrrrrr, hello? -Trying to see if she is still alive- What's wrong with you…? Did something bad happen?

Fer nods her head but kept quiet.

Naru: ok… so something happen … but what? …… OMG DON'T TELL ME… ARE WE HAVING A SMEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER? OMG FER IM NOT READY…. OMG. OMG, OMG –looks around to see if sasuke and Itachi are neared- I NEED TO HIDE AND FAST!

Fer: naru-chan it's not that. Don't worry the smex scene will be ready when you're ready. After all, you're the one who will get his ass sore not me.

Naru: ohh OMG she talks… finally …. What's wrong? ……Tell me now?

Fer: I checked my reviews over chapter one last night.

Naru: That's it!! Oh come on!! I thought you decided to stop writing or something like that. So, duh! Of course you will get reviews both good and ba-…….ohhh I see…

Fer: yep…

Naru: well, it depends on the reviews you got. What did they said?

Fer: I mean, I know everything that they said was true. But still hurts…

-Naru sat next to fer and hugs her.-

Naru: Don't worry I know you will improved. Anyways you told them that you're learning, and English it's not your native language.

-Fer nods and hugs naru-chan-

Fer: I know, b-but …..

-while fer and Naru are still hugging. Two horny ravens are looking for their sexy little kitsune/dobe.-

Naru: alright… since everything it's ok… how about we start the chapter?

Fer: ok….

-Cough- cough-

Fer: ok… hello! Thank you for all the good/bad reviews for chapter 1. Some people were kind to tell me my mistakes, and the things I need to work on. Thank you!! Also I got some awesome ideas for this fic. I will used them don't worry!! I –

Itachi & Sasuke: There you are…!!! –Pointing at Naru-

Sasuke: Where have you been? We looked everywhere and we couldn't find you. What's wrong with you, dobe?

Naru: HEY!!! Stop calling me dobe, teme! I was with fer she was feeling bad, so I decided to cheer her up. Why were you looking for me anyway?

Itachi: Please naru-chan at least tell us before you leave so we'll know where you are.

And we were worry since we didn't see you around the house.

Fer: hello?! I'm here and I need to continue the chapter…. Hey don't ignored me…

-Sasuke who was listening to Naru and Itachi turns around to see fer-

Sasuke: so? Keep going ohhh you need help.

Sasuke: oi, fer' needs help we should help her...

Itachi: hn, fine

Fer: what? I don't need help… god whatever…

Sasuke: I'll do the disclaimer ok.

Fer: whatever...

Sasuke: fer does not own naruto, she wish but no. SHE DOES NOT OWN, I REPEAT SHE DOES NOT OWN NARUTO.

Itachi and Sasuke: NARU-CHAN BELONGS TO US NO ONE ELSE...OK

Fer: -sighed- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto not me.

Itachi and Sasuke: Hn.

Fer: Alright, naru-chan you can go back to your house and take those bastards with you, please.

Naru: What?! Why me?

Fer: because they belong to you! And they need to deal with their little problems.

Itachi: yeah Naru you need to fixed our _little_ problems

-Itachi grabs Naru by the waist-

Sasuke: hn. I agreed with my brother…_naru-chan._

-Sasuke joins Itachi and both ravens start touching naru-chan' body-

Naru: -blushing and trying to keep his clothes- w-what? S-stop please not in front of fer?

Fer: no please continue… I need material … yeah –grabs her laptop and starts writing-

Itachi: you know… maybe we should go to our house now…

Sasuke: yep. This bitch might get crazy if we don't stop.

Naru: y-yeah…OH god!! Let's go NOW!!!

Fer: WAIT!! Oh come on!!

-Itachi and sasuke left leaving a horny bitch behind-

Fer: well ok… oh I forgot to say this...

In this chapter I tried my POV's BUT… I did it a little different from others or maybe it's just me. So, I hoped you like it my way. And if it gets a little confusing please tell me and I would stop.

Enjoy MY POSSESSIVE FAMILY CHAPTER 2

**Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are after Naruto, who still naive as always. What ****happens when the two Uchihas return only to stay and claim Naruto as Uchiha property. "Not a really good summary but I tried." ItaSasuNaru, SasuNaru, ItaNaru. Mpreg yes and definitely some smex scenes.**

**WARNING: This story is ItaSasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto or action, meaning Itachi/Sasuke are the Semes and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. This will eventually have Mpreg as well. If any of**** the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser. And also grammar no beta for now.**

**Parings: ItaSasuNaru, ItaNaru, SasuNaru and others pairs once I think maybe... sainaru**

'_**KUUBY THOUGHTS'**_

'_Tachi/Suke talking'_

'**Ita/Sasu/ talking'**

"Normal talking"

_Previous Chapter...._

"_He's here... I can feel his chakra getting closer." he whispered huskily (I check on the dictionary and it's says that is right not so sure. ^_^)_

"_O-oh ok." sasuke nodded_

'_Wow that was scary... poor dobe. He'll be sore after Itachi is done with him.__'_

"_Let's go and get ready." Itachi got ready in a fight stance. Sasuke did the exact thing as Itachi. _

"_Get ready"_

"_Hn. I'm always ready..."_

My Possessive Family

********

CHAPTER 2

********

By: Fer3333

***Sasuke POV***

I can believe it! Wait-Did I say _believe it_? Oh god…hn... Finally he's going to be mine. _Naruto_. I'll claimed naruto as mine, but I have to deal with Itachi too. Well, I wonder how he looks. I mean I haven't seen him in three years.

'_Don't worry he's coming and you'll find your answers soon' _-a soft voice spoke to sasuke-

I know but I can- wait… who are you?

–Sasuke who was looking at the direction where naruto was supposed to come turned around to see if somebody was there. To his surprise only Itachi and himself were there… no one else.-

Hey where are you? And who the hell are you?

–giggle- _I'm you dummy, I'm in your mind. _

What! That's stupid… wait. Are you one of those souls's that orochimaru used for his transfer jutsu?

'_Hey!! Don't compare me with one of orochimaru's souls... that's mean…'_

So basically I talking to you in my head right?

'_Yep'_

I'm going nuts… I shouldn't let kabuto experiment with my body, now I'm talking to someone who I don't know.

'_w-what? You're not crazy! We exist because you created us not because of kabuto.'_

You expect me to believe that… god and I still talking to myself…

'**Well, you should listen to us.' –** another voice but this one was cold and sinister -

Don't tell me that I have two souls in my mind …wow.

'**You idiot, no we're not souls dammit!! We're kind like ..your conscience'**

'_Yeah… we tell you what to do in times you need help or when you need to talk.'_

Ohh... so let me get this straight… I got two things in my mind, that they called themselves as my conscience right?

'_Yep'_

'**Hn'**

'_We have names... you named us long time ago... did you forget?'_

You keep saying that I created you but I don't remember doing it.

'**Hn. You were little. You were four years old and it was the time when you needed someone to talk to, spend time with or even fight. You got the wrong attention instead of friends; you got a bunch of annoying girls chasing after you.'**

'_Yes... I remember like it was yesterday… you only wanted friends to talk to, enjoy your free time, trained with… it was sad'_

'**The funny thing was that every time you told them that you wanted to be alone, they will cry, kick, even kill just to be with you. That was awesome to see!'**

Ok, I get it. I created you so… can I destroy you or do something to you?

'**hn. –**Smirk- **you wish. You can't do nothing to us. Of course if you died then yes that will killed us.'**

Hn.

So? Now what?

'_Oohh I know! Since you don't remember our names. Would you like to know our names sasuke-kun?'_

Hn.

'_yeahhh…I'll start. My name is Suke. I'm the one who makes the right decisions and the smart one too. But since you're not like me; you acted more like that bastard_- just imagined two chibis sasuke's; one pointing at the other who happens to have a grin in his chibi face. Since he is proud to be called a bastard -

'**hn. Don't be jealous sukeee. My name is Sasu, I'm not the smart but I'm the one who gives you the dirties, perverted ideas involving someone that we both know… Naruto… yep that's me. Also I have to be honest; you have followed my orders since you were eight, so you can say that we both alike.**

'_Don't forget perverted, you worst then __Jiraiya-sama'_

'**hn. Fine I'm a pervert but not gay'**

'_Hey... t-that's mean...' _

'**Hn. I almost forgot he's more sensitive, actually he has all the emotions that we don't have.'**

Hn.

'**I know… annoying'**

-Sobs- _'b-but did you forget that since we both are in sasuke-kun body, it makes us gay too not only me?'_

'**hn. True…. But it's not my problem that he chose to go the wrong way. So it's not our fault, but every time we think of doing something naughty with naruto, you always say "Oohh lets hugged him, be gentle, used protection" that's against the Uchihas rules to care about our ukes or wife right sasuke?'**

Hn. I like it rough, so maybe you're right Sasu.

'_What?!... so you're saying that it doesn't matter what naruto wants, as long you got what you want?_'

'**Duh! Suke. You see that makes the different between us; Sasuke and I think the same and you… you're just the opposite of us.'**

Hn.

'_f-fine it's ok… I'll go in the corner so you both can talk.' _

'**oh c' on Suke… anyways we were talking about naruto right?'**

Hn. You know I'm tired of hearing you both, go to sleep or do something. Just don't bother me and stay quiet.

'**Whatever you say boss. Just don't talk to us when you need us.'**

Like I would actually call you…

'**hn.'**

'**Hey sasuke one last thing. Don't forget to fuck naruto first.'**

Hn. Of course I'll make naruto mine first.

'_Sasuke be gentle with naruto-kun please'_

'**What? I thought you were in the corner, stay there until I say so'**

'_b-but sasu-chan i'm bored'_

'**What?! Don't you ever call me that!'**

OH GOD SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU I'M TIRED… JUST SHUT UP.

' ... '

' ... '

THANK YOU!

'**Hey boss you know that every time you get mad, you're making faces that not only we see but also the people who are 'outside' can see too'**

Hn.

-suke giggle at the shock face that sasuke had. Just at the right time sasuke (real one) heard someone call him, and he knew it was his brother.-

*** END OF SASUKE POV***

"SASUKE!" Itachi screamed, hoping that sasuke would react. Looking at sasuke it seems that he was talking or discussing with himself (he used to do that when he was small, talking to himself was normal to him).

"Uh. Did you call me Itachi?" sasuke asked, acting like everything was fine.

"hn. You were talking to yourself right?"

"Yes I was- I mean no what makes you think that?"

"hn, making faces like glaring, frowning when nobody else is here, you're not even facing me it makes perfect sense."

"I was just thinking. That all, nothing to worry I'm not crazy."

Itachi knew he couldn't make sasuke admit, so he chose to ignore the problem.

"I know what you were thinking." Itachi said.

"What?" sasuke asked.

"You were thinking about naruto, and making plans about taking naruto virginity first, right?" Itachi knows sasuke more than he thinks; of course he will fuck naruto first since he is the oldest or maybe threesome. '_Kami, threesome, sounds hot to me'_

"WHAT?" sasuke shouted.

"I mean, we can have threesomes if you want. But naruto-kun will be mine first; besides since i'm older I think I deserve to have him first." Itachi said, still looking at sasuke who was in a shock.

Itachi waited for sasuke to speak…waited…nothing. This time Itachi turned around to see if sasuke was still alive. It took a lot of strength from sasuke, from killing his brother right in the spot. After calming his senses, he spoke,

"Itachi, first, naruto will be ours; yes I rather have threesomes than individual. So you were right about the whole 'thinking about naruto' thing."

"Wow, what's the deal? You acting different, first you were all 'no he is mine' now you're saying you want to share him?" Itachi asked, Itachi's voice sounded suspiciously-curious.

Sasuke shrugged and say, "Nuh, I just think we should stop competing each other; soon we both are going to live with naruto, so we better change our attitude. Don't you think?"

'Ok this might sound silly, but I think he playing with me. Don't you think Ita? **Yeah… I smell lies… no don't trust him Itachi**' (he talking with someone you'll see later in the chapter)

"hn."

"Sure sasuke, you're right. We don't need to fight, in the end we both are going to have what we want." Making sure to see sasuke's reaction, Itachi kept looking directly at sasuke.

'I thought you said it will work, Sasu?- **Yeah I did say that but it seems that your brother knows our little plan'**

'Fuck'

"Hn. If you're done talking get ready." Without looking back, Itachi turned his back to sasuke. The whole 'sharing' was looking very suspicious to Itachi. He need a plan in case something happen. '_Better think fast before naruto arrives_.'

***Itachi POV***

I need a plan and fast. What could sasuke have in mind? Hn. Hey Ita are you there, I need help.

'**Hn. I thought you say not to disturb you'**

Whatever, I need a plan. Sasuke is up to something.

'**I know you dumbass, well; I think he finally discovered his little friends.'**

What?! So, that's why he was talk—I see,

'**Hn. yes don't worry Itachi he's not that smart, you know that.'**

'_Of course he's smart, just like Itachi-kun. And he's so kawaii-!'_

'**Tachi, I thought you were sleep?'**

'_Nope I was just listening, plus I'm not sleepy.'_

'**Hey naru-chan it's taking so long to come, don't you think?'**

I know he's so clumsy, maybe he got lost. But in the end he'll be ours.

'**oh-god that ass, those beautiful** **Sapphire blue eyes that shine even in the dark, that slim body any female would die for…oh-kami!'**

'_Hey Ita, love to hear what you think about naruto but… I think you just created a 'big' problem downstairs.'_

'**Uh…what? Downstairs. We don't have a basement? Do we?'**

'_Dumbass, ITACHI'S ERECTION… YOU JUST MAKE ITACHI HARD, BECAUSE OF YOU STUPID DESCRIPTION ABOUT NARUTO-KUN!'_

'**Oh… **-chuckle evilly- **that's what you meant about downstairs… sorry. Hey Itachi are you ok?'**

Hn. ….. I'm ok. Sure I'll be walking funny because of the problem you caused, but I'm ok.

_Oh-Itachi-kun, just think something nasty and it will go away in no time.'_

Hn. I'll be fine... I can deal my problem; I'm not like my little brother.

'**Ha-ha please, that brat is just like you. Perverted, sick, blonde-sickness, bastards and many things that you both have in common, not to mention the kinky, horny and crazy shit that you both in your heads.**

'_Yep, I agree with Ita.'_

Just shut up and leave me alone, both of you just talk nonsense.

'**Us? Itachi you were the one who asked for help, now you want us to shut up?'**

Help... just help, I never asked you about what you thought my brother and me.

'**Just admitted that it's true. Hell, you know it's true.'**

'_Ita just leave him alone, we need to get ready for naru-chan.'_

'**Oh-h mother-Uchiha came to rescue Itachi...oh so cuuuteee...----'**

'_I give you ten seconds to shut up, and leave Itachi alone before I blocked you from seen Itachi and naruto having hot sex, while you are in the corner doing nothing, and missing all the fun.' _

' ... '

'_That's better…now Itachi go on and say hi to naru-chan for me, ok.'_

Hn.

*** END OF ITACHI POV***

Somewhere in the Valley of the End, close enough where the Uchihas were. Naruto was on the floor, waiting for his partner to give him the signal. Spying not was his forte, one because he'll get bored, two he's really loud, and three it makes him sleepy; so right now he was stuck here doing nothing and waiting for that damn fox to say something. Apparently Kyuubi was done that was a good sign.

'_**NARU-CHAN WE BETTER STAY HERE.**_**'**

'W_hy? Is something wrong? What happen tell me?'_

'_**WELL, LET'S JUST SAY THAT BOTH ARE NOT FIGHTING, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT.'**_

'_What? They're not fighting? So __how come __Obaa-chan__ say that both were fighting, and killing each other?'_

'_**MAYBE THEY WERE FIGHTING BUT NOW…THEY...UMM…-'**_

'_Kyuu just tell me, I don't care what it is?!'_

'_**FINE… THEY'RE NOT FIGHTING… BOTH UCHIHAS ARE TALKING ABOUT YOU!'**_

'_Kyuu they probably fighting on who will get to kill me or something like that.'_

'_**SURE BOTH OF THEM WILL KILL BUT IN A DIFFERENT WAY… YOU'LL LOVE IT!'**_

'_What? Talk louder I can hear you?'_

_-chuckles- __**'NOTHING MY CHILD, YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU THE REAL REASON WHY I DON'T WANT YOU CLOSE TO THOSE BASTARDS?'**_

'_Kyuubi you making me nervous just say it.'_

'_**WELL… BOTH ARE HORNY, I CAN SEE THEIR PALS SAYING HI TO ME. THEY PROBABLY THINKING NAUGHTY, SEXY, HOTT THOUGHTS ABOUT YOU RIGHT NOW.'**_

'_K-Kyuu stop saying stupid stuff like that' _

Naruto who was red as tomato, turned the other way to avoid Kyuubi. He didn't know, but some how he felt that it was true what Kyuubi told him. Naruto flushed again thinking about those two fighting over him… _'O-ok I have to admit… it's hot'_

'_**I HEARD THAT…'**_

-Blush-_'S-shut up!'_

_-_Smirk- _**'CUTE!'**_

'_So what are we going to do?'_

'_**LET'S GO, THERE IS NO NEED TO HIDE. LET'S END THIS AND TALK WITH THOSE BASTARDS.'**_

'_O-ok kyuu.'_

Naruto kept walking, there was no need to hide his chakra. Knowing that both ravens will sense him, he waited for them to look at him. When they did he blushed, after hearing what Kyuubi say to him.

'_**WOW… IT'S STRONG… KAMI .YEP THERE'RE PERVERTS.'**_

'_Strong what? Are you talking about their chakras?'_

'_**SURE... I'M TALKING ABOUT THEM. THEY SMELL LIKE SEX, CUM EWW I THINK THEY MASTERB-'**_

'_KYUUBI DON'T SAY THAT … THAT'S GROSS... .'_

Naruto kept discussing with Kyuubi, and he didn't notice that he was now in front of Itachi and sasuke.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Itachi who was still looking everywhere, turned where he had felt a familiar chakra. After locating the place he told sasuke that Naruto was here. Sasuke was still daydreaming about naruto (perverted stuff), turned to face Itachi. After waiting for a long time (three hours), both ravens stood still, ready for their 'Getting-The-Kitsune/Dobe-Plan' in act.

Itachi and Sasuke both had to summon every ounce of self control from fuckin Naruto on the spot. It had been a three years since they saw Naruto, and the years had been good to the blond. There was nothing half as beautiful as the man before him.

His golden hair fell in the same spikes around his face, though the bangs were longer; they looked so silky and soft as they framed his chubby little face perfectly. His bright sapphire eyes that shine even in the dark (yes.. they'll see if they shine, when they fuck naruto at night XD) ; Naruto's eyes still are the most beautiful eyes that existed in the world (naruto). Also the three whiskers on both sides of his cheeks; which makes him even more adorable. Rose lips, and a smile like an innocent child and finally… His perfectly tanned body, soft skin, a tight ass to pound (he's virgin after all). Over all, naruto had change 'big' in these past years. He was over six feet tall, well built, his tan skin, beautiful eyes and not to mention that he looks very...fuckable oh-_god… Perfect._

After having five huge nosebleeds (pervert bastards), Itachi was the first to react.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Itachi's voice never sounded so sexy as it did now.

Naruto, who was checking out both ravens, looked at Itachi. _'WOW'_. Itachi was sexy as hell, his pale skin was flawless, his muscled chest and shoulders, his eyes were pure black. He waned to go and begged Itachi to fuck him hard. After drooling like a dog, he notice that he still needs to see sasuke; turning where he knew sasuke was he looked at the raven. His breath caught as he took in the statue of male perfection standing just behind Itachi. Raven hair, spiked in the back but straight in the front, onyx eyes, compact build covered with pale skin, the guy was a fucking raven-haired Adonis! Just looking at them, Naruto could feel himself growing hard by the second.

"I-Itachi," Naruto stutter.

"It's been a long time… Naruto-Kun." Naruto shiver lightly, hearing Itachi's sexy voice.

"What do you want Itachi?" naruto asked, impress the way he sounded after looking at the ravens.

"Right to the point, excellent." Itachi somehow he wanted to have a little fun with his Kitsune. '_Soon my little Kitsune, you going to be mine'_

Itachi move to the side, allowing sasuke to be in the conversation. Ready to follow their plan, sasuke nodded to his brother to continue.

"Naruto-kun… you probably know that we Uchihas have to restore our clan right?"

Naruto nodded.

"We looked everywhere for the perfect creature (ha-ha he means woman XD) but we failed."

"I know making Uchihas babies to continue the Uchiha clan, but what are you including me in all this?" naruto asked, he was getting confused each second that passed.

"Dobe, after all these years, and you still a _dobe."_ Sasuke smirked at the fuming blond.

'_He still looks cute when he flushed'_

"Teme! Don't you ever call me _dobe_ again" Even if it was an insult, just hearing sasuke's voice was making him happy.

"I got enough of you bastards, keep talking before I change my mind or get ready to fight" _'Uchihas, still the same as always'_

"We want you... Uzumaki Naruto …"

"To be the mother of our children."

"We want you to be …Uchiha Naruto _our _wife." Both say it at the same time.

'_**AHH!! I KNEW IT… OMG! NARU YOUR ASS, WILL BE SORE AFTER THREE ROUNDS WITH THE PERVY-UCHIHAS. AHHH!! ITACHI-SAN!! NARU IM SO JEALOUS OF YOU… HEY NARU… I MEAN, WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU DON'T LIKE ITACHI THAT MUCH, BUT WHEN YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ITACHI… CAN I TAKE OVER…PLEASE?!'**_

'_fan-girl mode again… oh-god not again…wait- did they said wife..what??? W-what are you t-talking about kyuu?'_

'_**WHAT DO YOU FAN-GIRL MODE? ..ANYWAYS ..OH PLEASE... OK FINE I LEAST I TRIED.'**_

'_S-sure… whatever....'_

Both Uchihas stood straight, looking at the poor shocked blond. Itachi walked towards Naruto, Sasuke following behind Itachi.

Naruto, who was still shocked, couldn't believe what he just heard… _Uchiha_ Naruto. I mean that will be cool but to be _wife _of both Uchihas...wow. After hearing Kyuubi comment, yes it sounded hot as hell, two sexy-bastards in one bed with naruto…

"Naruto-kun... what's your answer… will you be part of our world, together the three of us, one big family?" Itachi asked, hell, he wanted to hear his Kitsune answer so he can fuck that ass (at home of course).

"Dobe don't keep us waiting, we waited so long just for you to stutter like this now..."

"U-U-h m-my a-answer..." _'Omg yes what's my answer… I mean no… yes… no…ahhh what to do…KYUUBI HELP ME?'_

'_**YESSS….SAY YESS… YOU'LL BE UCHIHA NARUTO, TWO SEXY UCHIHAS- OH –GOD... YESS SAY YESS…' **_Kyuubi squealed, that's what naruto believe it sounded like.

"So what is it?" Itachi had enough waiting for three fuckin hours, and waiting for a simple yes or no was too much. Even if naruto says no, he'll teach the blond not to mess with an Uchiha let alone making him wait.

With one final thought, Naruto faced both ravens.

"Itachi, Sasuke …my answer is….."

* * *

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TO BE CONTINUE…

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

fer: thank you for all your help in chapter one..Care-free kitten

fer: i hope you like chapter 2 and please review... it makes me think bad...

naru: yeah review... or no lemon sex next chapter..-pouts-

sasuke and itachi: really...!!!

naru: yes no lemon scene if we dont receive any reviews for this chapter..

itachi: OH PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE... AND I'll TAKE A PIC NAKED.. WITH SASUKE..

sasuke: yea- what? are you nuts?...

Itachi: foolish little brother... do it for the lemon scene ... naruto all naked in the bed, moaning your name-

sasuke: eating strawberries... ice cream.. girls you know you want to...review.. and you'll get your pic...

fer and naru are not daydreaming about the whole thing even drooling...

fer: y-yeah, please review and tell me what you think. plus you'll get a pic...

fer: please vote on my channel

fer: NEW FIC IN MY CHANNEL "SAKURA BASHING" SASUNARU..." SORRRY FOR SAKURA FANS... SORRY" AND NEW DOUJINSHI ON MY YOUTUBE ACCOUNT!!


	4. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is ItaSasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto or action, meaning Itachi/Sasuke are the Semes and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. This will eventually have Mpreg as well. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser. **No beta for now.**

'_**KUUBI THOUGHTS'**_

'Tachi/Suke talking'

'**Ita/Sasu/ talking'**

"Normal talking"

_Previous Chapter...._

_"Naruto-kun... what's your answer… will you be part of our world, together the three of us, one big family?" Itachi asked, hell, he wanted to hear his Kitsune answer so he can fuck that ass (at home of course)._

_"Dobe don't keep us waiting, we waited so long just for you to stutter like this now..."_

_"U-U-h m-my a-answer..." 'Omg yes what's my answer… I mean no… yes… no…ahhh what to do…KYUUBI HELP ME?'_

_'**YESSS….SAY YESS… YOU'LL BE UCHIHA NARUTO, TWO SEXY UCHIHAS- OH –GOD... YESS SAY YESS…' **Kyuubi squealed, that's what naruto believe it sounded like._

_"So what is it?" Itachi had enough waiting for three fuckin hours, and waiting for a simple yes or no was too much. Even if naruto says no, he'll teach the blond not to mess with an Uchiha let alone making him wait._

_With one final thought, Naruto faced both ravens._

_"Itachi, Sasuke …my answer is….."_

My Possessive Family

********

CHAPTER 3

Confessions

********

By: Fer3333

"No" he replied quickly, with a bright smile.

"Naruto-kun, you have no choice but to agreed with us or else-"

Naruto folded his arms over his chest and say.

"You think, the Great Uzumaki Naruto, will just agreed to do whatever you two planned to do, without a fight?" Naruto's voice never sounded so outraged and scary as it did.

"Yes..." Itachi and Sasuke shouted in unison.

'**KIT, ARE YOU NUTS? I THOU-'**

'SHUT UP KYUU… I know what I'm doing!'

'**MMM..OK'**

"I feel honored that you chose me, over millions of fans that you both have. But (giggle) I'm not the same Naruto that I used to be. I can believe I'm saying this, but I also have my own fan club, women and men. I can pick anyone I want, so I don't see why you think I'll go with both of you. What makes you think I'm want to be part of your family?" he asked, looking straight at those mysterious eyes.

"One, We could make threesome since we are brothers its ok. Two, I can see you will love to have two sexy Uchihas in your bed. Three, we make a cute couple we fit together, the three of us together… forever." Itachi said, while thinking different ways to show (involving sex of course) naruto their love.

"Ha-hah please don't make me laugh." Smiling like crazy, he say.

"You're not the only people who want this fuckable body. Besides, I don't know if you really love me but I have a feeling that you just using me. Yes I want to be the mother, and help both of you on reviving the Uchiha Clan. But if you don't love me, I don't see a reason for me to create a family without love." Looking at floor, Naruto just waited for a response from the Uchihas.

Both ravens wanted so bad to go to konoha, and kill all those who dared to look at naruto with lustful eyes. Just the thought makes them go wild, only them can go and admired Naruto's beauty. They knew about those crazy fan clubs, not that they cared but like always rumors spread like water. Also since Naruto does A- S- Rank missions it's obvious that people will know him, especially girls. It was bad enough that they still have their fans, now they have to deal with one more club to chase away. They know it's not going to be easy, but they have to deal with it, for naruto. It seems that both Uchihas were speechless; Naruto turned and looked at both brothers

"If I'm correct … did you say that you want to help us… with our clan?" Itachi asked, not sure if naruto was playing games with them.

"Yes…but I don't think it's such a great idea…"

"Dobe… do you want to help or not?" sasuke yelled.

"No!"

"Dobe, you just said yes."

"Teme, I can change my mind you know!" The blond pouted cutely, as his face flushed and decorated with a cute hue of pink.

'_Oh-God ... he looks so cute when he pouts... not to mention delicious too...._' both ravens thought at the same time.

"Naruto, can I asked you a question?" Itachi's voice sounded suspiciously-curious.

Naruto, who was naïve as always, just nodded and waited for Itachi's question.

"Do you feel…? I mean mmm-uh… Do you love us, naruto-kun." After stuttering like a cute girl named hinata, Itachi went back as his old self; of course ignoring some weird looks he receives from both sasuke and naruto.

'_Did he stutter like a girl? Well it was a hard question to ask... But to stutter... Wow… it seems that even the mighty; Uchiha Itachi can loose his mask once a year or decade. Maybe the dobe has some weird powers that only affect Uchihas.'_ Sasuke thought, he could believe that his older brother, the heir of the Uchiha Clan, just stutter in front of them. Oh-h but if he was the one who have made that mistake, he'll bet his soul to the devil that right now Itachi would probably have said,

"Uchihas do not stutter, you suppose to act like a man not like a little girl... Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sasuke decide to drop the subject and turned to looked at Naruto. His surprise naruto looked like a fish without water, even doing stupid stuff he look so cute.

He walked a little closer to Naruto, and waves his hand in front of Naruto's face to break the trance he had.

"Dobe..." waving his hand like a stupid, he kept doing it waiting for his dobe to react.

Inside of our cute little Kitsune's head, he was having an internal fight with Kyuubi; who lost control after seen Itachi's act.

'_**OMG… DID YOU SEE THAT, HE STUTTER... WE MAKE HIM NERVOUS KIT … OMG HE LOOKS SO CUTE WHEN HE BLUSHES… ITACHI-SAN PLEASE FUCK ME SO HARD-'**_

'_Kyuubi, shut up!!… he wasn't stuttering because us. He just couldn't talk properly, and if I'm correct he wasn't blushing.'_

'_**GOD… YOU ALWAYS RUIN THE FUN… ANYWAY YOU SHOULD LET HIM FUCK YOU!!'**_

'_Please kyuu… calm down and I won't let Itachi fuck me...only sasuke' _

'_**NARU IS THE SAME THING BOTH ARE UCHIHAS… WHAT'S THE DIFFERECE? COCK SIZES. O-OH I BET ITACHI-SAMA IS WAY BIGGER THAN THAT BRAT NAME SASUKE. MAYBE IF-'**_

'_KYUUBI SHUT-UP... KEEP ALL YOUR COMMENTS TO YOURSELF'_

-Pouts- '_**OH NARU-CHAN... DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU'RE NOT CURIOUS?'**_

**-**Blushing-_'nope, and shut up!!'_

"DOBE!!!" sasuke yelled, tired of acting like a fool without getting a response. After seen naruto, who blink several times before answering to sasuke.

"U-uh what teme?" naruto asked, is not that he didn't pay attention to what sasuke was doing, but when you have a pervert fox just like Kyuubi inside of you… you need to watch her 24/7 or you end up I big trouble.

"JUST ANSWER THE STUPID QUESTION!!!" Sasuke yelled, also wanting to who stole Naruto's heart.

"If you think I like one of you two… you're both wrong. I like someone else... and I'm not telling you!" Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly.

"So, which one of us is the one you love? Or could it be that you love both of us?" Itachi smirked, after seen Naruto who blushed deeply.

"W-what are you talking about…? I don't feel nothing for sasuke just a brotherly love, and you Itachi I don't even know the real you. Since you really want to know who I really like… I'll tell you." He tried not to blush anymore but failed in the process.

"mmm… his name is…" stuttering like crazy and afraid he might get caught, he tried to think but he couldn't make up a name; they'll probably find out and punish him for lying _'Like forcing me to have sex all day, while using some kinky stuff like handcuffs-…stop thinking about that… __Or being tied up and spanked, __having sasuke and Itachi doing anything to my body… OH-'_

Naruto shook his head trying to get all the hot/kinky ideas involving two sexy Uchihas.

"Che, he's right. If everything you just said was true, you'll probably be with him right now instead of trying to stop us from killing each other. But then again we probably had gone and killed him first." A smirk slipped onto Sasuke's face.

"W-well that's true but is j-just that I-I haven't picked someone from all the suitors that had a-asked me." Naruto stuttered and blushed deeply.

'_Shit'_

"Oh Naruto-kun, how come you told us a minute ago, that you had picked the love of your life?"

"Well, since I have so many guys after me I don't know who to choose." Satisfy with his answer and trying not to blush like a girl, he listen to what the raven had to say.

"That's not a good reason, since you said that you have lots of men and women coming after you." Itachi hissed, wanting the real reason from Naruto; but also pissed of the new information he learned. He knew that naruto was lying from the beginning; all that blushing and acting nervous in front of them didn't help naruto at all.

"Ha c'mon, you think I was waiting for both of you to come and say 'oh sasuke, Itachi I been waiting for you all my life, please kiss me and let's make love until my ass is sore" Naruto screamed, and if it was possible Naruto turned a whole new level of red.

"Yes!" Itachi and Sasuke shouted in unison.

_'Who knew that he could turn so many different shades of pinks and reds.'_ Both Uchiha's thought at the same time.

'_**JUST TELL THEM KIT, YOU GOT NOTHING TO LOOSE.'**_

'_B-but… Kyuu-'_

'_**JUST TELL THEM!!'**_

'_God ok… fine..'_

Naruto sighed in defeat; he didn't want to tell them the true. He was afraid of what they might say after hearing him confessing his love to them. He thought about the outcomes and to be honest with himself he was afraid to be rejected by who he love the most… sasuke. Just thinking about it, it breaks his heart just the thought him without sasuke, without knowing that he'll still have sasuke as a friend… only as friend. He couldn't stand thinking about living alone, with nobody to share his thoughts, feelings and many things that one could share with the one who you love. Itachi

Even if he said he didn't know Itachi, he knew that deep inside of that cold-hearted Uchiha was a kind, romantic, and generous man. Even if it takes a lot to show his soft side in front of others; he knows that he cares in his own way. Even if they returned his love and decide to marry. What would people think about their relationship? Who could love someone like him, who has Kyuubi No Kitsune inside of him? What would their friends think about them? What about the council? And the list goes on… If he chooses to be with them, he knows that many things will always get in their way.

Naruto tried to look somewhere else. He couldn't help avoiding those dark eyes full of lust and love. He turned to them, and says,

"Fine… my heart belongs to someone else…b-but I'm not sure if they love me." Naruto tried to be strong, but he failed after feeling something wet on his cheeks.

Naruto who was lost in his world, he didn't notice the deadly aura surrounding the Uchihas.

'_Fuck who's the asshole… fuck… is it Itachi…if he's the one… I don't care about the deal… I'll kill him'_ sasuke thought.

'_Interesting, I wonder if it's sasuke or me?'_ Itachi thought.

Naruto felt a chill run up his spine; thinking that it was the wind, he turned to see the Uchihas. He almost pee himself, yes he was scared. Why? Because in front of him were two Sharingan Users, who were showing their Kekkei Genkai with pride. Both brothers started plotting ways to kill the guy who took away Naruto's love. Naruto who sense the killer intent that both ravens had, he step back trying to get away from the scene. Yes, he was afraid, he was out number and two pissed off Uchihas didn't help at all. Trying to sneak his way out, which he failed miserably, naruto was caught by Itachi.

After getting all the bloody, exciting images on How-to-Kill–Your-Enemy, Itachi shook his head, locating his sexy Kitsune, he found him, sneaking his way out. In mere seconds, he was next to naruto getting his prize from getting away. Sasuke also woke up from his daydream and joined Itachi's side.

"Naruto-kun are you going to tell us or not… we're still waiting…" Itachi demand his answer, after a minute he got what he wanted.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, letting out a long drawn out breath.

"Maybe it was wrong to come here and save your asses, but…" naruto said, a heavy blush on his face.

"What naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, wanting to know what the blond have thought.

"Well. I don't know if you both notice, but I think I'm in love with you two." Naruto turned a whole new level of red once again.

"I know it sounds stupid, but I can help it. I, Uzumaki Naruto turned gay at age 7; after meeting sasuke for the first time, and then became my best friend years later. At age eight I started drooling over sasuke, who didn't notice because he was a careless bastard who only notice his crazy fan-club. After deciding that sasuke was unreachable; not even a week and I bumped with none other than Uchiha Itachi, sasuke's older brother. –Sighed- oh Itachi, I think that's where Kyuubi started to feel something for you. Well, since you-pointing at sasuke- totally ignored me, I decide to follow Itachi-san. Each day that I follow his steps, I started to love him. I realize that you -again, pointing at sasuke-, sasuke; will never love me the way I wanted. And to my luck Itachi was older than me, at that time of course. One year later, Itachi-san killed the Uchiha Clan. When I found out that Itachi had killed all his family, and to my surprise you were the only one who survive that night. After checking that you were safe, I tried to look for clues to where Itachi might have gone." Naruto turned to face Itachi.

"I really love you back then; I knew that you didn't have time for me, even if I was the same age as you. You tried to please your clan and the village, who didn't notice all the effort you put in all your missions. I know the reason behind the Uchiha Massacre, and I totally agree with you. I don't know how you did it but… if I were you back then... I probably had ended my life. You left me behind and never came back, you left me and my love turned into hatred. Each day that passed, I kept telling myself that you'll come back and fix all your problems since you were innocent. After two years of waiting and again I gave up on you as well as sasuke. Both of you that I have come to love so much, left me without letting me confess my true feelings. Now it's too late for that, I already decided my fate. I'll live alone and –sob-…d-die alone." Naruto couldn't stand it anymore, he cried. All the emotions that were hiding all those painful years without the ravens caught up with naruto; he cried and cried until those beautiful blue eyes turned red from all the crying.

Itachi couldn't believe what naruto just say. It's not that he was stupid or something but something that naruto said didn't make any since. Like him been followed all day without him noticing him (naruto). He couldn't believe that at that age, naruto could master  
his chakra better then himself. But the thing that surprises him even more than that is that naruto was in love with him since he was young. The love of his life was in front of him all the time and he didn't notice until it was too late.... Of course. He was to busy carrying his fathers will; totally forgetting about his own life. One thing that bugged him was, how the hell did naruto knew about his secret life? This was supposed to be between the hokage, the Uchiha clan and himself... No one else knew about it not even sasuke; he found out after the little reunion they both had. But after all the drama, he's still a little surprise that, naruto his Kitsune, love him since he was a mere Genin. Now, it seems that naruto chose to forget him and he's pretty sure that it will take more than two days to gain his love again. Even if it takes days, months even years he'll wait for his love... Naruto.

Sasuke was feeling like shit. Of course he knew that naruto love him, but he never thought _his_ naruto also love his stupid-ass of brother. Now he kind of understand why naruto would blush every time he'll see Itachi; even when his brother would never notice him, just hearing his voice and he'll be blushing like a fan girl in heat. Of course that happen long time ago when they were kids. But one thing from Naruto's confession that it hurts to hear it... _'He got over you without you even telling him your own feelings.'_

He didn't get a chance to tell him his feelings. Even if he had actually confessed his feelings, he'll probably have left konoha anyway and leave naruto with a heart broken. But now, he had a second chance and he'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants, and he wants naruto.

Like if he was reading his mind; Naruto turned to look at Sasuke before a small smile crept on his face.

"Teme, you know I'll do anything to get you back. I knew you love me since team 7 but I thought you were just playing with me. I think it was the best for both of us that we never say something; because in the end, you would've left me all alone and broken." Sasuke gulped knowing that it was true. He looked down, he couldn't stand to see Naruto's smile knowing that deep inside, he was crying from all the pain that he had caused.

"Is nice to hear a love confession once in while, but just hearing those words again and again; it makes me think they just playing with my feelings. I want someone who would treat me right, love me and respect me; not just because they like my body and since they found out that I can have children; well, let's just say that my fan-club increase ten times more." Naruto looked to the side, anything to look away from the raven's gaze.

"Dobe, you just said it, we chose YOU. We could have chosen someone else, but no, we both feel the same way. We love you and we both want you, to be part of our little family." Sasuke said in a serious voice.

"Naruto-kun¸ gives us a chance to show how much we love and care for you. It doesn't matter how long it takes we will wait, because we love you." Itachi said, pleading for naruto to understand that he's serious too.

Naruto smiled softly before replying to the ravens.

"I don't know… to be honest I'm a little scared of falling in love again. But I do feel something for both of you… so I guess I'll give you a chance…one. I must warn you now that, there're some fans that are still trying to get me, so don't over react when you see them and don't kill them. I already have enough problems with grandma Tsunade, and have more to deal with …nope." naruto smile, and looked up to see both Uchihas. Oh how he regret it saying that, by the looks that they were giving him, they probably thinking that the battle was over, oh how wrong they're.

'_Ha. That was easy, I should have done this long time ago…' sasuke thought_.

'_Stupid little brother, you don't know what's coming for us… and it's big.'_ Itachi felt a chill run up his spine, just thinking about what was coming for both Uchihas.

"Are we finished talking about this... because I'm tired and sleepy." Naruto yawned like a cute little kitty ready to take a nap.

'_Oh god, why does he have to do that, especially in front of us. Does he want us to die? I don't have blood pills with me.'_ sasuke thought, 'trying' to look somewhere else to avoid having his third nosebleed.

'_God, naruto-kun, stop doing that… you looked so fuckable when you do that... .'_ Itachi thought while covering himself to hide his little accident.

Naruto who still acted normal after finding more blood where the Uchihas were standing. He just shrugged and kept talking ignoring the looks he was receiving.

"Ok. It's ok with me but you have to do your best. I'm assuming that both of you are coming to Konoha, right?" Naruto asked curiously.

A smirk slipped onto Itachi's face at the blonde's words.

"Of course Naruto-kun, you don't have to ask. We're going to win your heart and destroy anybody who dares to touch you. We were planning to return to konoha soon after this little meeting." Itachi said.

"Oh," surprise with Itachi's answer, he smile to both ravens.

"Hn. Naruto-kun you didn't tell us about your answer?" Itachi asked, pretending to be hurt, he knew he answer but he wanted to hear from naruto.

"What? What answer?" naruto tilted his head cutely, earning some growling sounds from the two Uchihas, who now couldn't walk at all.

"AH... your answer ...Yes… I love to be Uchiha Naruto. But you have to win me first then... you can have me. Also you have to deal with my fan club, Tsunade, Iruka and Sakura; Of course if you win, you need to face them and asked them if we can get marry. Also, Itachi you need to talk to Tsunade about your case; Sasuke you're a missing Nin but I think you have to do house arrest and couple of things. Next week it's going to be very busy for both of you; after that we can start talking about the wedding and children too…if you passed" naruto said, walking out of the valley of the end. He turned and looked at the two pale-frozen-on- the-spot ravens. Naruto let out a light chuckle before walking in front of the two ravens.

'_I can't wait to see their faces, when we reach the village.' _

Both Uchihas paled, after hearing that not only they have to face Naruto's Fan club, but also Tsunade, Iruka and Sakura. It was bad enough that Naruto's club was mixed with both genders, now the three deadliest shinobi added to the list. _'Maybe I should've kidnap Naruto after all'_ Itachi thought.

"So, we should get going before it gets dark." Naruto said, he looked at both ravens who looked like they were about to throw up or something. He felt bad, but excited just to know that he won't retuned alone.

"hn."

"hn. Sure Naruto-kun."

'_Well, bye bye freedom, oh kami-sama please help me… don't let me die…' sasuke_ thought, following his dobe to the place he didn't want to return. But this time, he won't be all alone, he'll have naruto and that's a good reason for him to return.

'_I just hope my old fan club gave up on me; I don't want crazy bitches under skin like before. Oh-please kami, if you up there please help me… no crazy fans…'_ Itachi sighed; he started walking to catch up with naruto and sasuke. He looked at sasuke; he could tell that he was in the same mental condition as him.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~Konoha~

"Hokage-sama, we're here to announce that Uzumaki naruto is-" the anbu couldn't believe what his two eyes were looking right now. Tsunade was on the floor, open mouth drooling obviously and fast sleep. But that was quite normal to them; his surprise was looking at the person next to Tsunade, shizune. She was in the same state as Tsunade  
or even worst.  
"Kai" the anbu try to dispelled the genjutsu in front of him. For his luck it wasn't what he thought, it was real.

In seconds there were tons of people, (mostly medical ninjas) checking and ready to make test of the two unconscious victims. Unknown to them, there was a small note under Tsunade's (it was all cover with her saliva, they thought it was useless to read) cheek. It was until an anbu with a dog mask, who was collecting clues; spot the little piece of paper. Said anbu didn't feel like touching the thing (it was cover with tsunade's  
saliva) using a kunai, he took the paper; trying to figure out each word that didn't seem to make any sense. It was until minutes had passed, and with the help of the Anbu Captain that they knew who and what the letter contained; the Captain who recognize the handwriting of the criminal, who took the strongest **Kunoichi in the five villages** without any effort. Said anbu almost choked, he couldn't believe that his captain was the mastermind behind this. Deciding to keep the name to himself, he read the letter aloud.

_"The hokage it's fine she's sleeping. The stuff that she took was a simple substance that is very popular and her favorite; the antidote is under the table in the bucket. If you can't figure out what's the substance, then it'll be a shame to know that konoha's medical couldn't solve a simple thing. And thank us for not killing her, even if she's the worst hokage in the history of konoha." _

Gasping sounds, curses, and many others things could be heard inside the room. Sakura who arrive at scene minutes later, ignoring the total chaos, she decided to take action and do something. She went where Tsunade was and start checking her out and taking blood samples. Making her way through the hospital, she entered a white room. Taking the blood samples, she put it inside the machine making sure everything was right; she just need it to wait for the results. Instead of going back she decided to also check the "antidote" since she had time while waiting for Tsunade test. Not even five minutes had passed; that she had started looking at the antidote that she realize that the 'antidote ' was water. She was about to say something but a beep sound from the lab told her that the test were ready. She read over the paper. She almost choked with her own saliva, knowing that the hokage, the strongest person on the village as defeated with...sake. And the antidote that was in the bucket was 'water' just regular water. H2O ... Water.

'Unbelievable… ' she thought.

She finally decided to go back and tell the others. When she reach the room nurses, shinobi's and stuff looked at her, all waiting for the test results. She gulped, knowing that the news she was about to announce won't be easy to believe. A cough interrupted her thoughts, as she came back from her daydream and notice that everybody was watching her, all wanted to know the results.

"sakura-Chan, can you tell us what's wrong with Tsunade-sama?" an anbu with a falcon mask asked.

"Uh, s-she s…" she stuttered, she couldn't lie to them but how will they take the news.

'NO… they'll stop trusting her and…but what should I tell them... WHAT?? Oh- I got it!

She turned to see the worry shinobi's, who were worry about the life of the precious hokage.

"I need more time. This poison is unknown, I think I need more than a week to have a full report, sorry." She looked down, and hoped that it stop all the questions that she knew were coming.

The anbu captain, who was watching her closely decided to speak.

"Sakura, at least tell us what you know so far." He knew she was lying, but he can't accuse her if he doesn't have any proof. So, he chose to ignore and maybe later the truth will come and everyone will know.

" " Silence was all that he got.

"Well, if you don't need my assistance anymore I'm living. If you need me, you know where to find me." Without an answer, he left leaving behind a relief Kunoichi.

"Okay, I think we should leave the lady Tsunade to rest, and let sakura-Chan in charge while both Tsunade-sama and shizune-san are finally recovered. Everybody let's go and complete your duties that you left behind." Jiraiya said, trying not to laugh at whole situation. But he couldn't help to laugh, so he did; of course he turned his back facing sakura and the others. He didn't want a broken arm just for laughing at his team mate/ hokage.

Sakura, who heard Jiraiya raise her head to look at him.

"Sakura, you know that you can't lie to an anbu Captain, right?" he asked in a serious tone that made her shiver.

"H-hai, b-but I didn't lie… what are you talking about Jiraiya-sama?" She asked, acting all innocent.

"Sakura just tell me, her real condition." Sakura sighed, and decided to tell him true.

"She's okay; she got drunk apparently the sake had some sleeping pills plus the alcohol they knocked them out."  
"b-but... How? Don't tell me that the Fifth hokage, lost to someone who used an expensive brand of SAKE and SLEEPING PILLS!!" Jiraiya roared. He could be weak sometimes but to loose like this… never.

'_Way to go Tsunade, now who's the dumb....?'_ Jiraiya thought.

"I know that you're thinking that's impossible but looked at them..." Sakura sighed, walking to get her stuff in her bag. Ino, she was in the corner where the rest of the medics were. She went to check shizune again. She didn't want to believe sakura, maybe she was wrong. Making some hands signs, she check over shizune; a double check wouldn't hurt and also she wanted to be sure that sakura was right.  
"ino-chan you're wasting your time and chakra." sakura said, a little hurt knowing that she didn't believe her. Well to anybody, it'll be hard to understand that your hokage, who was chosen because she/he was the strongest in the village, was defeated by a simple bottle of sake; it's normal so she understood.  
"b-but...it c-can't be... Sakura-Chan..." Ino wined, she stopped her chakra and stood there, just looking at the ceiling. Sakura was ready to go; she called Ino who look really disappointed.

"C'mon Ino, lets go shopping." Sakura laughed, after seen the looks she was receiving.

"Hey, I know but we can't do anything until they wake up, so I'm going out with Ino." She dragged Ino who didn't know what to do.

'_Well, I need to relax… maybe I should go. Ahhh I forgot I need milk…definitely… SHOPPING!!'_ Ino smiled, and nodded to sakura.

"Hai, sakura-Chan, I need some groceries to buy. Let's go!"

"Ino, we're not buying condoms. What happen to the box that I gave you last week?" sakura asked, like it was normal; unknown to her, Ino was blushing like crazy not because of the condoms but because Jiraiya was there.

'_Why you little bitch… I just hope that he didn't catch that or I'm doomed....'_

"Ino-_chan_, I didn't know you were active at this age..." he grinned, enjoying the different reds that Ino was creating.

"JIRAIRA-SAN STOP!!" Ino screamed, hoping the somehow the ground will open up and swallow her whole.

Sakura was laughing and enjoying the whole thing; which cause everybody in the room to laugh too.

"Jiraiya-san, please leave her alone, Ino, stop blushing its normal that we girls need some action once in while,"

"Sakura shut up and let's go!" still blushing, Ino walked her way to the door. Ino didn't bother waiting for sakura, she'll catch up soon.

"Alright, see you guys later..." sakura waved and left the building.

Both kunoichis left the crime scene and went to take a _long _break. All medical ninjas left, leaving the two unconscious kunoichis to rest; after receiving orders from Jiraiya, who almost yelled because they were to stubborn to obey a simple order.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"we're here." naruto chirped, happy to see his village once again.  
"hn."  
"so remember, no killing, no threats and no scaring my friends or who ever wants to talk to me, ok." naruto said as he reach the main gate, with two not to happy Uchihas behind him.  
"hey, Kotetsu how are you?" he yelled, running towards where the black-haired chunnin was. He was also happy to see his friend.  
"hey Naruto-kun you're back so soon?" Kotetsu said, smiling nicely to him.  
"Yes it was a quick one, D-Rank. You know I'm expert dealing with easy missions." Naruto laugh, unaware that said chunnin was running his lustful eyes over his body. Kotetsu couldn't keep his eyes to himself, but who couldn't when you have a god in front of you. He was falling for naruto like crazy: at first he thought it was just a crush but now...is different. In end, he learned that he's in love with naruto. It was ridiculous really, not that he's afraid of everybody knowing, but to know that he's like many other shinobi he knew who were after naruto.  
"That's good naruto-kun... Are you going to see lady Tsunade now?" Kotetsu asked.  
"oh yes, I brought some friends over and they're planning to stay here in konoha." until now he noticed that, yes they were two tall figures behind naruto, who took a step to his left, so Kotetsu can see them. At first, he didn't notice who they were not until he saw the Uchiha symbol on the back of the taller man.  
He gasped, and for the first time in his life he stutter.  
" U-uchiha-I-itachi... I-it can't be.. Here in konoha...?" Itachi who saw Kotetsu, who was staring at naruto in a way that not even your best friend will looked at you. Now, it was his time to make Kotetsu pay, after all naruto was his property and no one stares at his properties aka naruto like that.  
" hello Kotetsu, how are you? It's been awhile since I saw you." Itachi smirked, after seen his prey shudder.  
"I-Itachi- San.. It's nice to see you here a- and yes it's been awhile."  
_'Ohmygod he's here how? Did naruto beat them or what?'_  
"Okay... Since you too know each other let's go... Oh Kotetsu can you do me a big favor, please?"  
" uh yes naruto- kun anything you want." all the fear he felt went down, after getting caught in a puppy-eyes-no-jutsu, seen those beautiful eyes that shine even more when he does that imitation of a lost puppy.  
"if someone asked who are my friends please don't tell them. Don't worry I'll make sure they behave like a good citizens of konoha. I want to surprise the hokage so pleaseee!" giving him a sweet smile that made not only Kotetsu uncomfortable downstairs but also the ravens who were there watching.  
"B-but they are S-Rank missing Nin I have to report them to the hokage immediately." Kotetsu said, even if it hurts seen that sad face that Naruto was giving him. He couldn't betray his village, even if Naruto was there with them; still he doesn't want something bad to happen because of him.  
_'Damn... It didn't work... What now... Kyuu??'_  
_**'AH KID, I TOLD YOU... JUST GIVE HIM A KISS.. I BET HE'LL FAINT RIGHT  
THERE IN FRONT OF YOU.'**_  
_' ahhh ... Kyuu that's impossible just-'_  
_**'JUST DO IT!'**_  
_'ahhh okay... God but I don't think it's going to work..'_

Walking slowly towards Kotetsu, who was talking nonstop about how sorry he felt for not helping him, he waited for Kotetsu to realize how close they were.

It was few seconds later, that Kotetsu notice that everything was quiet. He looked up and saw something that he only dreamt at nights; it was naruto, who's eyes were closed and he was getting closer to him, aiming those delicious pink lips of his to where his own ones were. It was a peck on the lips, but to him... It was everything. He wanted to grab naruto and kiss him until the boy couldn't breath. But he was happy and a little shock, that the only thing he could do is... Faint.

Itachi and sasuke, were watching the whole scene with bored expressions; They stood like statues until they saw naruto getting to close to Kotetsu. That's when they notice, they were already close enough to kiss each other. They never expected that naruto will actually kiss him. But when they saw naruto leaned, and gave a peck on Kotetsu's lips; that's when the possessive side of the ravens came alive.  
_'__Did that dobe kiss him or I'm seeing things?'  
__'Oh naruto, you'll pay for that ...nobody kissed you... ONLY us..'_  
Unknown to naruto and Kotetsu, a dark aura surrounded them; Kotetsu who was lost in his world, and naruto, well he was there but fighting with certain someone.  
_'why the fuck, I have to listen to you! Look what happen, he fuckin fainted and- and Itachi and sasuke are fuckin jealous. Why did I asked for your help??'_  
_**'LOOK, ABOUT THE UCHIHAS JUST BE HONEST, YOU LIKE THAT AND DONT DENY IT.'**_ Kyuubi grinned at naruto.  
_'I do not like it...'_ he blushed and look down.  
_**'haha TOLD YOU!!! ANYWAY TAKE CARE BECAUSE YOU HAVE TWO POSSESSIVE UCHIHAS and LOTS OF CRAZY FANS OUT THERE!'**_  
_'oh- now, you leaving me alone?'_  
_**'YEP!!'**_  
_'What?!'_  
_**'GOODBYE... BYE!'**_  
_'FINE, I don't fuckin NEED you!!!'_  
_' ohh who am I kidding... ok, control think about a plan; you have to get away from here before anybody sees you; if you don't... Fans, and that's where the big problem will come b-'  
_"Naruto-kun why did you kiss him?" it wasn't a question it was more like a statement.  
"Yeah, dobe WHY did you fuckin kiss him??" Sasuke asked, looking ready to kill the poor innocent guy, who was in the floor unconscious.  
"I didn't want to kiss him, it was only so we can go in without anyone seen us." blushing cutely, and waving his hands in anime style.  
" you could have done something else, instead of kissing him!!!" sasuke yelled, not liking the idea of his dobe kissing a stranger.  
"well, sorr- Hey I told you that there were people after me right?" naruto asked, not sure why they were getting jealous even if they knew they have lots of competition.  
"we know!" both said it in unison.  
"so stop-You know what.. Let's go now before he wakes up." walking over Kotetsu, he look down silently saying 'sorry' and continue walking where his 'mother' was waiting for him.  
"hn, let's go sasuke." Itachi said. He chose to ignored the jealousy side of him.  
_'Uchihas don't get jealous over guys'_ Itachi thought.  
"hn." catching up to Itachi and naruto, sasuke didn't bother to looked back, he kept going walking along his brother and future 'wife'.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"hey Kotetsu did you finish- KOTETSU what the hell are you doing?? Are you suppose to be guarding the gate or what??" Izumo yelled at the poor, still unconscious shinobi on the floor.  
Kotetsu who barely woke up, he rubbed his eyes and look around and came to face with an angry Izumo.  
"y-yes what do you want??"  
" were you sleeping??"  
"nooo.. I was taking a five minute break."  
"we don't get pay to take breaks while you are on duty.."  
" b-but I had the most beautiful, wonderful dream about n-" he cover his mouth, not wanting to reveal his secret crush.  
"what?"  
"nothing let's go and finish up the work.. Okay," standing up he ignored the strange looks that his partner was making.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"hey sasuke, "Itachi whisper to sasuke who was at the other side of naruto.  
"What?" he answer back.  
"Did you wake up Tsunade and her assistant before we left?" Itachi whisper back.  
"WHAT?!" sasuke screamed, looking at naruto in case he heard him; to his relief Naruto was far away from them.  
"What are you talking about? You told me to put the antidote under the desk!" he said, looking at his brother who was looking back at him.  
"I didn't tell you that! I told you to woke her up, because I added more pills than I should've added, so now they're probably dead."

"..........."  
"okay, let me get this straight, you added more pills to the sake and there's 80% chance that they could be dead." a nod was his answer.  
" are we suppose to be happy or worry?" not knowing what was the deal if both kunoichis die. It should help them right? They will get naruto without trouble. Right?  
"stupid- sasu-chan, if they die, naruto will be heart broken and they will know that we were the ones who did it." wanting to hit his brother so hard, he sometimes wonders if sasuke really is an Uchiha.  
"Oh- HEY DONT CALL ME SASU-CHAN!! "He didn't care if naruto might hear him; nobody calls his sasu-chan especially in public.  
"hn, sure." Itachi smirked, enjoying teasing his little brother.  
"Asshole, they're not that smart you know! They probably doing some test and other shit... Don't worry, you worry to much." he said, not bothering to whisper since naruto was at the tower already.  
" you right, forget it about it!" speeding his pace, so he can reach naruto. Itachi ignored the tiny spot in his heart know as 'guilty' for tricking the hokage like that.  
"Yeah, hurry up the dobe is at the door. Plus, I want to see the faces when they see us together with naruto, especially Tsunade and sakura." sasuke smirked, picturing the scene that was about to happen.  
"hn."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Author's Note...

***Okay, done, another chapter that I finished yay!! I know it took me ages to write this chap, but I didn't have energy to continue since I haven't got any reviews just alerts and fave story but not one single review. :( Sometimes I think I'm okay without the reviews since I don't have a beta, and you have to face my mistakes. So I understand if you don't write a review, but please at least 'continue' or 'nice' will be fine. It makes me think I'm doing something wrong or give me some ideas... Anything.  
***Also, I have another fic in my profile named 'desires'. It's a SasuNaru fic with some SasuSaku. No I don't like sasusaku okay it's a sakura bashing fic haha with a smart Naru. Check it out; you won't be disappointed after reading the fic.  
***AND YES, I GAVE UP ON SEARCHING FOR A BETA... Sorry but I'm tired of  
not getting emails back... So yes I'm done.

***New Doujinshi on my YouTube account watch it... (Link on my profile).  
Review and thanks for reading my nonbeta fics... Fer3333

THANK YOU...


	5. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is ItaSasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto or action, meaning Itachi/Sasuke are the Semes and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. This will eventually have Mpreg as well. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser. **No beta for now.**

'_**KUUBI THOUGHTS'**_

'Tachi/Suke talking'

'**Ita/Sasu/ talking'**

"Normal talking"

_Previous Chapter...._

"_Are we suppose to be happy or worry?" not knowing what was the deal if both kunoichis die. It should help them right? They will get naruto without trouble. Right?  
"stupid- sasu-chan, if they die, naruto will be heart broken and they will know that we were the ones who did it." wanting to hit his brother so hard, he sometimes wonders if sasuke really is an Uchiha.  
"Oh- HEY DONT CALL ME SASU-CHAN!! "He didn't care if naruto might hear him; nobody calls his sasu-chan especially in public.  
"hn, sure." Itachi smirked, enjoying teasing his little brother.  
"Asshole, they're not that smart you know! They probably doing some test and other shit... Don't worry, you worry to much." he said, not bothering to whisper since naruto was at the tower already.  
" you right, forget it about it!" speeding his pace, so he can reach naruto. Itachi ignored the tiny spot in his heart know as 'guilty' for tricking the hokage like that.  
"Yeah, hurry up the dobe is at the door. Plus, I want to see the faces when they see us together with naruto, especially Tsunade and sakura." sasuke smirked, picturing the scene that was about to happen.  
"hn."_

My Possessive Family

********

CHAPTER 4

The Meeting

********

By: Fer3333

Three hours before Naruto's arrival…

"W-where am I?" honey eyes open to see her surroundings and the only thing she could see was white. She was in konoha's hospital along with her assistant who woke before her.

" Tsunade-sama, we're here at the hospital." shizune answer.

"Uh-what happen to us?" Tsunade asked, she didn't know why she was in the hospital in the first place.

"I don't know, let's wait until our nurse comes." she said, she also wanted to know why she was in bed, inside the hospital doing nothing; right now she could have done many assignments concerning the village. At that moment the door opened, and reveal two kunoichis who show signs of worry and tiredness.

"Tsunade-sama, you're awake!" one of them run to her and hugged her. Tsunade flinch, she has been in bed all day and her body felt like it's been years. She reached and patted the girl's head in a loving matter.

"Sakura, don't worry I'm ok." she said, trying to calm sakura down; which she fail because after talking, sakura start crying even more.

"O-oh T- Tsunade Sama thank god you finally woke up!" she raised her head, and look at her shishou (if anyone knows the correct way please tell me so I can correct later... Thank you! XD).

"Sakura what happen to me?" Tsunade asked,

" Y-you mean… you don't remember?"

"Nope" Tsunade grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You got drunk and accidentally you added sleeping pills to your sake."

"I GOT DRUNK, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Tsunade roared, she couldn't believe what she just heard coming from her pupil.

_'How can I be drunk, I mean all I did was drink that tea that those two kids gave me and everything went blank-'  
_

"Sakura did you guys check the cameras on my office?" she asked, she knew it couldn't be her fault. Yes, she had drinking problems while on duty, but nothing had happen when she's drunk.

"No, I don't think we did. Why you asked?" sakura asked, she didn't think it was necessary to check the videos; since the only people who are jounin, stuff who works at the tower and ninjas that are called to get their mission are allow to enter the building but with permission.

"I want you to search for two kids that were the last persons that I remember seen."

"-gasped- so we finally have clue!"

"Yes, now go and do what I told you to do!"

" hai!" Sakura said and disappeared leaving Ino behind.

"Ino I want you to locate those two monsters after sakura finds their names and bring them here." Tsunade said.

"Hai hokage- sama."

"Do you have a clue about who could have done this?" shizune asked, looking at Tsunade straight into her eyes.

"Yes, but I need a proof." Tsunade said, after moments of total silence Tsunade spoke.

"Are we allowed to go back or should we stay here in case something bad happen?" Tsunade asked, hoping she wouldn't catch the little lie she had made.

"I think we both feeling perfectly fine, so we should go back." standing up from the bed. Shizune stood up and stretched until she felt her bones cracking. She looked at Tsunade and waited for her to make a move; since Tsunade was still on the bed and looking at the window, ignoring the looks she was receiving from shizune.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!! Let's go so you can continue to do your duties as a hokage!!" yelling like a maniac, shizune calmed herself down and look at Tsunade with a what-are-you-waiting-for look. Sighing in defeat, Tsunade try to stand up but unlike shizune, she had lots of cables plug to herself and the machine next to her.

"Can you at least help me?"

" Hai, hai anything so you can start as soon as possible." going where Tsunade was, she started to unplugged the cables.

"Oh c'mon shizune, why do you want to start doing all the worthless papers that we don't even used!" Tsunade said. This tiny comment caused shizune to lift her head and look at her, like she was crazy or something.

"Tsunade-sama please don't say that and lets get going." ignoring the comment, she pulled the last one.

"Let's go lady Tsunade." walking where to door was, she opened the door and walked towards her office.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... alright. You're no fun at all!" joining her pupil and admitting her defeat, she went where hell was about to start.

_'Hmmmn, something bad is going to happen, I just know but what could it be?'_ Tsunade thought, before closing from the door she was staying.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Two hours later...

"C'mon you guys… you're so slow!" Naruto said, as he reached the main door of the tower; still waiting for the two ravens, who were walking in a slow pace.

"Hey dobe, I know you want to be with me so badly but slow down. We have lots of time in our hands." he smirked, seeing his dobe blushed like a cute delicious tomato.

'_I like tomatoes mmm... yummy! Maybe after this, I'll have a dobe-a-la-French with tomato sauce... yummy'_

"Pervert teme! I just want to see Tsunade no bachann that's all!" turning around to face sasuke, naruto stuck his tongue out childishly.

_'Keep doing that and I'll put it in used… that delicious tongue like... around my dick, licking, tasting and OH-GOD! Stop thinking about that... Now!'_ shaking his head to get all the delicious/ perverted ideas of naruto in all fours and doing stuff to his dick. He waited for his little problem to calm down, but kept walking but in a slower pace than before. Itachi who was walking closer to sasuke, he noticed the change of sasuke's speed especially the way he walk.

_'Hn. Foolish little brother you got an erection; by the looks of it, it was a big turn on what you had thought.'_ he ignored the tiny voice that said 'tease him now', and the joy of teasing his little brother maybe some time but not now.

"C'mon we're here..." Naruto run as fast as he could, ignoring some calls from the guards that were outside the building.

"H-ha to late!" he grabbed the handle and he open the door.

_'Well, this is the moment we were waiting for!'_ Itachi thought, he was behind naruto at the moment he opened the door.

_'Hn, let the show begin...'_ sasuke thought, showing a sexy smirk he follow his toot and his dobe to where the biggest conflict was about to start.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Inside the office…

"God shizune, are you happy that I'm here stuck doing nothing but papers all day long?!" Tsunade said, while putting the pen down for a moment.

"Yes my lady, I'm very proud of you for not trying to escape." giving the last paper of the day to Tsunade, who took it immediately. Signing the last one and finally completing the task, which she supposed to have finished the day of the accident.

"Now, can I take a break after four hours straight?" Tsunade asked,

"Hai, I bring your favorite sake; since is the first time you actually completed a stack of papers without an excuse." smiling nicely to her beloved hokage/friend, she headed where tsunade's secret door was.

-Sigh-"Ah nothing can kill my good mood, not even naruto..." relaxing in her chair, and waiting for shizune to get her sake out.

"Yes my lady, you-" Shizune couldn't finished the sentence she was about to say, because the door open and reveal a cute little blond who everybody loves.

"Tsunade-no bachann, I'm here!" smiling and bouncing like a bunny on sugar. Naruto run straight to her 'mother' and hugged her. Hugging the boy with the same strength, she kissed the top at her son's sunshine hair, and rest there for a minute. It's been two days without seen her blonde, and it's been kind of lonely without him coming and disturbing the peace.

Shizune, who was there watching the whole scene just smile; she loves when those two get together, even in fights as long that both talk to each other everything is okay. The two shadows, that were outside the door watching the movie scene; they stay there not even bother of waiting to get invited, not yet; but for sasuke, one more person was missing to complete the perfect portrait, and he was waiting for that certain person.

_'C'mon bitch, I'm waiting for you.'_ Sasuke thought. After a long time bracing each other, enjoying the time together; Tsunade was the first to step out of the trance of mother-and-son. Until seconds later she remembers what naruto had said to her,

**'BAM!'**

"A-aaaouch that the hell was that for?"

"Baka, you call me that nickname of yours again; I told you to never call me that again!"

"But... Bachaann it fits you perfectly!" still rubbing the injured spot, he move to his left avoiding a punch that will have left a mark for life.

"So, brat what brings you here? It's not normal for you to come here without a reason." Tsunade said, looking at those amazing blue eyes that belong to his lovable son.  
Now it as time for naruto to grinned, yes it's true that he only shows up for just causing problems or whenever he wants something.

"Well, you see... Its funny you know... Hey how're you Tsunade no bachan-"

"NARUTO! Cut the crap and tell me your real reason NOW!" she didn't have time to play games; besides she still needed to take her break, before shizune snaps out of her be-good-for-once-in-your-life trance. Jumping at little, at the high tone of her 'beloved mother', he pouted adorably and then he started to mumble something, which cause Tsunade to break her nice looking desk, again.

"Okay, well you see... I found two idiots on my way back to konoha. And those two idiots are outside and they want to talk to you."

_'U-uh I don't think they're idiots, since they're good at hiding there chakra pretty well. Ha-ha who I'm I kidding, I'm getting old.'_ she rubbed the back of her head, she didn't notice the two presence until shizune told her, with some eye techniques that they taught each other; when somebody else was in the room with them.

"So, you just bringing strangers to konoha without knowing their past; maybe they're criminals and you just brought them here!" she knew it was a kind thing to do especially coming from Naruto, but two total strangers it could be a big treat to her village in the future. And believe me; she had enough problems already then to add more to the list.

"Ha, they're not strangers to the village, and I know what you're thinking that they could be a treat and... I have to be honest with you... they probably will become a treat."

"WHAT?!"

"I-I mean with the ladies and some males here in konoha." waving his hands in a defensive way, naruto looked at the door incase he needed to leave immediately.

"Why?" she waited for her answer,

"Well, they're handsome, two sexy gods, that I bet everyone will love to have in bed at least once, and last because theyaretwofuckinuchihas" he said, hoping she'll get the last part. To his luck, she asked him to repeat the last sentence again.

"I said that-" he was cut off by a sexy voice, that he only belongs to the oldest Uchiha.

"Its okay naruto-kun, we can handle the rest. Thank you for the nice comment about us, you can step aside if you want." Itachi spoke, in a soft manner that only he could do especially talking to naruto.

"What the hell? Uchiha Itachi, what are you doing here?" she stood up as fast as she could, getting ready to fight in case he came here to take Naruto with him. Shizune also did the same, but instead she took two Senbon Needles that held powerful venom inside them; and with her perfect aim she doesn't need any jutsu... for now maybe later.

"Calm down, we're not here to fight. We just came to talk to the hokage about our future." sitting in front of her, Itachi just sat there waiting for her reaction.

"WHAT? WHO'S WE?" she roared, she didn't like the mind games, and she didn't have the time to deal with them. At that moment, a loud poof sound was heard and after the smoke was clear enough; there standing like a god was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, with a sexy smirk adorning his handsome face.

"Wow hokage-sama are you the real Tsunade or are you an imposter? It's not because you looked older, but because you failed to recognize our chakra. As the leader of this beautiful village, you should know better than that. Hn, talking about threats when you can even identify two powerful chakras not to mention famous." ignoring the gaping sounds coming from Tsunade and her assistant, he walked where his older brotherwas. Standing behind of his aniki, he waited for Itachi to start talking.

"Sasuke, we didn't came to fight. Like I said before we only came to talk." looking at those honey eyes, that he never thought he'll see especially close enough.

_'Oh-h god, this is getting worst every minute that passes. First I was knocked down by someone who I don't even know. Two; I totally losing my touch at sensing chakras and to have some powerful and not to mention younger than me, to tell me in my face my weaknesses that really hurts so lot. But the last one really hit the jackpot; Naruto bringing two strangers, that it turns out to be two crazy/powerful Uchihas that who knows what they want.'_ she wanted to cry so badly, but she's the god damn hokage, so no. never. Not when she has two bastards, that smirking at her knowing that they know what she's thinking.

"B-but you know, any hokage will know when someone like us is in your village, even Naruto was better than her. He even detected us, from a very _long_ distance than her!" sasuke said, not even regretting what he just said.

"Humphn, now that I'm thinking that's true... but let's get down to business." sitting straight, he talked in his serious/ smooth voice to a very shock Tsunade.

"We came here to talk about our future in konoha." Nice and simple, he wanted to get her all confused it was fun watching her.

"Please Tsunade-sama have seat, so we can talk properly." After minutes of thinking, she took the offer and sat down in front of Itachi.

"What? What to you mean 'future' in here?" she knew the possibilities that they might want to stay here in konoha but why? She's going to find out next...

"We want to get marry and create little Uchihas to restore our clan, The Uchiha Clan." Itachi said, sounding so sexy even if he was acting so serious. Somehow, Naruto shiver after hearing this from Itachi himself.

_**'I DONT KNOW WHY YOU SCARED, SINCE YOU BE PLAYING THE MAIN ROLE IN THIS PLAY.'**_ Kyuubi said, laughing at the pink color that his kit had on his face; after giving her honest opinion, about the whole Uchiha restoring plan.

_'S-shut up kyuu...'_ naruto said,

"Y-you're both are getting merry... here in konoha?" Tsunade stutter, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

_'__Both Uchihas getting merry with a girl. Unbelievable'  
_

"Okay I get it but why now? Are you supposed to kill each other? What about you sasuke, are you still looking for revenge towards Itachi?" She knew she asked to much, but she wanted to know. In case she decided to agree about the whole marriage thing, with one of many girls that would kill to be the Uchihas bride.

"Hn, I'm twenty-one and sasuke is sixteen, and we had planned for a very long time. Plus I'm getting older, next thing you know I'm hitting thirty. Sasuke, he just wants the fuck part and that's all but for the Uchiha name he'll do it."

"I understand your reason for coming back, but you both know that both of you are Missing Nins; and we have to do a trial and have a meeting with the council and stuff like that, right?"

"Yes I know, and for that I brought an old scroll that I kept during these years. It has top secret information that explains my reason for killing the Uchiha Clan. As for sasuke, he left the village for power but he didn't do anything against the village or neither did he help the snake with any plans involving the village. So, if I'm correct he'll only get house arrest and that's all."

"Indeed, Itachi you're a genius after all. But let's pretend that everything is solve right, who are you getting merry? Tell me who's the lucky girl who'll have the honor to have the Uchiha name? Or should we invite all the singles ladies, and do a party for you to choose your bride to be?" she suggest, she knows that the council will give them a chance, since they're the last Uchihas. And like Itachi said, they didn't commit a crime so why bother the whole trial, since she knows they're staying in konoha.

"Hn, that was quick… well, we already chose _our _bride and _he_ knows already. So don't worry about the whole party and ladies stuff we don't need it." Both Uchihas wrinkled their noses, at the thought of spending their life with someone so annoying like a female.

"So, can you tel- wait what? Did you just say 'he knows' a male or I'm just hearing things?" she asked,

"Hn. yes Tsunade-sama a male. We both want to merry a male instead of a female." He looked at the back of the room where his Kitsune was. Well, his hot, sexy Kitsune was standing there blushing like crazy.

'_Please eat me alive NOW!' N_aruto thought, embarrass about the whole thing not to mention that Itachi kept looking at his direction.

'_**AHH-GOD HE'S SO SEXY, PLEASE EAT ME ALIVE' **_Kyuubi purred, seeing her future husband looking at her/naruto with those eyes full of lust.

'_Oh kyuu please stop with those comments of yours…'_

'_**WHATEVER, I DON'T CARE I WANT HIM!' **_Naruto ignored her and continue to hear to conversation in front of him.

"A-a male? But I thought you wanted to restore your clan. How can a male have babies? There's no way that a human male can bare children? I'm sure you both know where babies come from, right?" She asked, making sure that they knew that only women could have children not men.

-Chuckling- "yes, yes we know but there someone that can bare children and he's here in konoha." Itachi said, hoping she'll get what he's trying to said but since she's still murmuring about males can't have children; maybe he break the news to her right away.

"Here at konoha? There only one person that I know that he can produce babies and _he_'s a male…..oh no... Not him. NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

'_Hn, too bad I wanted to tell her myself but it's ok. At least she knows who're we talking about.' _Itachi thought, smirking at Tsunade.

Tsunade once again she stood up and regained her previous posture. She looked at those eyes, searching for what she thought was a lie but to her luck she couldn't find any trace of him lying.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama we chose, _Uzumaki Naruto_ as our future Bride."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**A/N **

**Haha sorry for the mistakes I didn't check them all. I wanted to post this chap before leaving (mom's house). **

Oh my god, I'm done chapter 4. I can't believe it! Yes, I know I didn't continue because I didn't receive more than 10 reviews from last chapter. And to be honest that was the longest chapter I've done so far. And I expected more but to all those who review last chapter…**THANK YOU!! **Maybe next chapter it'll be longer than chapter 3.

Questions I've received about MPF…

1) **When is going to be a lemon scene?**

Maybe in chapter 6. I had planned to have a lemon in chapter 4 (this chapter) but I added more stuff to the fic. Sorry.

2) **Are you going to make Itachi and Kyuubi as a couple in the future? Since she has a big crush on Itachi?**

NO! THIS IS ITASASUNARU NOT ITAKYU... and like she/he said…**it's a crush nothing more.**

3) **IS Itachi and sasuke playing with naruto?**

Again… **nope. **They're Uchihas after all. They'll show their love for naruto in their own way. So no they're for real.

4) **Is there going to be an ITASASU ACTION?**

O_o **NOPE… NO AGAIN THIS IS ITASASUNARU. **No Ita/Sasu. Besides they don't even want to share naruto. So for them to touch each other in a sexual way.. nope...

5) **Are you bringing Tachi/Suke in the future chapters?**

I don't mind doing that. But I think every time I'll have some pov's like Itachi and sasuke; they will definitely come out to the fic again.

PLEASE ASK ME ANYTHING AS LONG I CAN ASNWER THEM…

For more info or updates about my fics or videos visit my main pg on F.F I HAVE A NEW FIC CHECK IT OUT..

REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING MPF CHAPTER 4


	6. The Agreement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is ItaSasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto or action, meaning Itachi/Sasuke are the Semes and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. This will eventually have Mpreg as well. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser. **No beta for now.**

'_**KUUBI THOUGHTS'**_

'Tachi/Suke talking'

'**Ita/Sasu/ talking'**

"Normal talking"

_Previous Chapter...._

"_A-a male? But I thought you wanted to restore your clan. How can a male have babies? There's no way that a human male can bare children? I'm sure you both know where babies come from, right?" She asked, making sure that they knew that only women could have children not men._

_-Chuckling- "yes, yes we know but there someone that can bare children and he's here in konoha." Itachi said, hoping she'll get what he's trying to said but since she's still murmuring about males can't have children; maybe he break the news to her right away._

"_Here at konoha? There only one person that I know that he can produce babies and he's a male…..oh no... Not him. NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" _

'_Hn, too bad I wanted to tell her myself but it's ok. At least she knows who're we talking about.' Itachi thought, smirking at Tsunade._

_Tsunade once again she stood up and regained her previous posture. She looked at those eyes, searching for what she thought was a lie but to her luck she couldn't find any trace of him lying._

"_Yes, Tsunade-sama we chose, Uzumaki Naruto as our future Bride."_

**~*~ THIS CHAP IS DEDICATED TO ~*~**

**kkm-crazyfan24**

**YaoiLuvr**

**Glittering Cyan Wings**

**RoUg3**

***~ FOR**** REVIEWING AND making me feel good ^_^ ****~*~**

My Possessive Family

**~*~**

CHAPTER 5

**~*~**

The Agreement

**~*~**

By: Fer3333

It was a normal day for Kotetsu and Izumo; both walking towards the tower.

"Hey I wonder what we are doing today." Kotetsu asked,

"Maybe filling papers or carrying more papers." Said, his so lovely companion Izumo.

Both sighed, knowing that every day they do pretty much the same thing.

'_I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing right now? Maybe he is thinking about me…or maybe thinking naughty thoughts both of us…' _he smile at the thought.

He was deep in his thoughts that he didn't see an object coming his way; directly at his head until Izumo yelled, but it was to late.

"AAAHH-WHAT THE HELL?" Kotetsu yelled both in pain and anger.

"Hey, are you alright?" Izumo kneel down beside Kotetsu, looking at the red spot where he had received the impact.

"Y-yeah, but what was the thing that hit me? It hurts like hell…" he winced, as he rubbed the abuse area.

"The hokage's seat." Izumo said.

"Izumo I don't need that damn seat right now. I'm injured can you see?" he screamed at Izumo who was looking at him with an annoy look.

"No stupid. You just got hit by that seat; which it belongs to the Hokage." Izumo rolled his eyes at the stupid response that Kotetsu gave him.

"W-what ..Her seat? And what the hell is that thing doing here? Not to mention that it hit my poor head." Kotetsu looked around to see if someone had pulled a prank on him.

"I don't know. But let's take it to her now." Izumo said, as he reached and grab that evil thing.

"You know... maybe we should burn it." Kotetsu said, as he gave the poor thing one of his death glares.

"Stop glaring at the poor thing and let's go, now!" ignoring some whines and strange noises that Kotetsu was making. Both kept walking to the tower where their fearsome leader was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Itachi* Naruto* Sasuke*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~TEN MINUTES BEFORE Kotetsu'S accident. ~*~

"NO! YOU CAN HAVE HIM. I WOULD NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Tsunade roared, honey eyes filled with anger looking at those black eyes.

"hn, like you have a choice. If I'm not correct the one who has the last word is Naruto." Itachi said, as he moved away just little to let the blond come beside him.

Tsunade made a strange noise, and since she knew she couldn't kill them; she got her chair and threw it out of the window.

"AAAHH-WHAT THE HELL?" she heard someone yelling, but she didn't care at all. She turned to look at Naruto; who was still blushing, and for some reason very _quiet._

Naruto, who was blushing like a cute tomato; increased his color into an unknown red that is not yet discover.

"Baa-Chan, mmhn. So what do you think?" Naruto asked, he needs the approval from Tsunade.

"What? Naruto are you crazy? Of course not. I'm not going to allow you to merry these bastards." She said, glaring at the Uchihas.

"Look Tsunade- no bachan, I'm not going to merry them yet, I'm going to test them and if they pass; I will help them to restore their clan." Naruto smiled, knowing that Tsunade really

cared about him.

"What type of test are you making them to do?" she asked, ready to give orders in case Naruto wanted a hard, painful challenge for the Uchihas.

"I told them that I can't have babies where is no love. So, they're going to fight over my love and win my heart." He smile, well knowing that it sounding easy but in truth it was more difficult.

"WHAT? That's it. Naruto I think you been a little soft on both of them you know." She didn't get why she could just assign them an A-rank mission; the deadliest of all of them, and hope that they get kill during the mission.

Everybody was surprise when naruto started laughing.

"Look Tsunade we both know that my fans are not easy to give up. Especially when it comes to me, falling in live with someone that they know might have a big chance." He smirked remembering the little scene from years ago.

Tsunade flinched remembering the whole chaos that happen; when they found out that Naruto, was going on a date with someone from another village. Naruto's fans were ready to kill the poor man who asked the blond out; he ended up in hospital for three weeks. The funny thing about the whole problem; it was a mission that naruto had to do. But someone over heard that it was a date... And next thing you know, people were coming to konoha's hospital for treatment.

Both Uchihas shiver when Naruto make that comment about his fans; and seen Naruto smirk evilly, it means that yes, it will be painful.

_'I have to do it no matter what, even if I have to kill millions of annoying fans just to get him.'_ Itachi thought.

_'This is going to be interesting...'_ sasuke thought.

"Fine, but you have one week if they don't pass they going straight to see the old farts okay." She looked at those two, telling them that she was serious about the whole thing.

"So you agree about the whole thing?" Itachi asked not sure if he was hearing right.

"Well, if Naruto agrees with this why not? But they will be rules to follow, and if you break any rule... You are out and no more little Uchihas." Tsunade said in a threatening tone that says clearly death; if you don't follow them correctly you die.

Itachi gritted his teeth. He doesn't like rules at all. But he has no choice in the matter.

"Fine tells us the rules." Taking a breath to get ready for those painful sentences; he waited, but before that he looked at his foolish little brother.  
He was not surprise when he saw Sasuke's Sharingan activated.

_'What the hell? Rules? Heck no, we came to get naruto, and that's what we are going to do.'_

"Sasuke... Calm down..." Itachi said, cool like always.

"Aniki, are you okay with this? Why do we have to follow these rules?" he ask, hoping that Itachi might change his mind and decides to do the right thing; which is to kill everybody, get naruto and fuck him hard.

"Ototo, I know what I'm doing, and we have to follow these rules whether we like it or not." He hissed the last part knowing that he had no choice.

"Hn, fine, so what are the dumb rules?" Sasuke asked, looking at those honey eyes of his future hokage.

"Well, that's good to hear that both of you agree on this agreement." she said, taking her time making both Uchihas nervous and very irritated.

"First rule; no touching, sexually and physically. If you touch Naruto even by mistake, you loose.

Second rule; If you see someone else touching naruto; you can't do anything towards that person.

Third rule; No killing or beating up contestants that are after naruto. If I found out that you touch even one tiny hair of someone; you'll be out.

Fourth rule; If naruto says something that he doesn't want you yo do; you have to listen to him, or else.  
Fifth rule and last one; Naruto can make any rules he desires during this week.

Now, if you follow these rules until the last day you'll get gift, and you'll be passing too. Are we clear, any questions?" she smirked, looking at the two ravens; who were shaking by anger.

Naruto kind of felt sorry for both Uchihas. He knew that both ravens thought that I'll be easy to get him, but times change and people change. He looked at Itachi closely, from outside he looks normal, but he can see that he was furious.  
Sasuke was the only one who couldn't control his temper or even hide it. His Sharingan eyes were proudly showing, his hands curl into fists, and shaking with anger.

_'That's bullshit, too many god damn rules. Fuck this, maybe I should just kidnap him instead of following them, crap._' sasuke thought.

_'Hn, well, they were only five at least. Hell, it will be hard but I can do it.'_ Itachi smirked, knowing that he can deal with it easily. If Tsunade thought that he couldn't take these tiny rules, he'll show her that Uchihas are strong.

"So? Are we clear?" she asked, one last time.

"Yes, we understand." both said it in unison.

"That's good to hear. Well, its kind late and I have to take my break. So, you'll be staying in your house; don't worry I already send someone to clean it for ya. Let me said it one last time; if you pass this test, you'll be able to stay in konoha and have Naruto. If you fail, you either be killed or kick out of konoha forever." with her final words, she summoned two anbu's.

"I want you to escort them to the Uchiha compound, and stay there until I send someone else to take your places, okay."

"Hai, hokage-sama." Tsunade turned around facing the window; indicating that she was over with this subject.

Naruto walk where both brothers were and said.

"Good luck both of you, I wish you the best." and with that he exited the room, and left both stunned ravens behind. Sasuke was the first one who talked.

"Tsunade when you said contestants, you mean Naruto's fan club or admires?" he asked.

"Both, so be prepared for anything." she sounded serious and scary.

Unknown to Tsunade both Uchihas shiver at the thought of Naruto's club. Yes, they were afraid; because they couldn't kill them or do anything against them. Without much of fight they left

the tower.

"This is going to be fun..." Tsunade smirked, looking forward for another day in her precious village.

_'man, I didn't get to see her face maybe tomorrow.'_ sasuke thought, a little sad knowing that he missed his change to see certain someone that he wants make or should I say destroy her

life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Itachi* Naruto* Sasuke*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alright Uchiha-San like the hokage said you'll be here until further notice. If you need anything let me know." the anbu said as he disappear from the house.

Itachi nodded, while Sasuke ignored the anbu.

_'Do I know him?'_ Itachi thought while looking at the anbu.

'_Whatever maybe I did in the past....' _

Ignoring some strange feelings he got, he follow his brother to the living room.

Said anbu kept looking at Itachi; but with joy.

_'I can't believe he came back. Here in konoha, I want to ask if he's going to join the anbu again. He'll be a great leader.'_ he smirked in the darkness.

He was sure that his captain would join the anbu. And he was damn sure that he'll qualify to be once again, anbu captain. Making his way to the roof, he vanished knowing that tomorrow will be a busy day for everybody.

"So, are we supposed to be waiting all night without doing anything?" Sasuke asked. He was sitting in the living room; while Itachi sat in front of him.

"Yes, like I said earlier, we have no choice but to follow their rules. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for us; let's go and rest." Itachi wasted no time. He stood up, and walked where he knew his room was. Taking the stairs and turned right; where his room was located. To his surprise, everything that he had left was still in the exact same position he left it.  
Feeling a little weird to be here after all this time; he ignored this feelings and sat down in his bed, feeling the soft bed under him.

Somehow he felt relax, and just lay down. After taking some time to relax. He closed his eyes, and he let his tiredness take his body; and he finally fell asleep.

Unknown to him, there was a tiny light that was flashing. This light was not an ordinary light; it was a camcorder light that was filming... Itachi.

Sasuke who was still in the spot he was. He kept thinking for possible ways to take Naruto and have his way with him. But it always had the same ending; his head in the hokage's desk, and Naruto in Itachi's arms. Deciding that it was best to follow his brother's orders. He followed a familiar way, where he still remembers his room was.

Upon entering his room, he noticed that everything was in order. He walked to his bed, and lay down without taking his clothes off. Today was the craziest day he had in years; except the day he killed orochimaru. Without wasting any more time, he fell asleep, not caring about his clothes or even that he left his door open.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Itachi* Naruto* Sasuke*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Beep, beep, beep, beep'

" Yuimi-Sama (1) OMG! Come here, look at the light…it's on. Can you believe it, OMG! –Squeal- he's back, Itachi-San is back in konoha!"

"Calm down Hana-chan (2) he's been marked as a missing Nin for years, and we haven't replaced that old camera. So, we're not sure if he's back."

"But... I have a proof."

"Well what are you waiting for? Show me!"

There on the tiny screen of the mini computer was Itachi; his back facing the door and his handsome face facing the two fan girls.

"OMG! He's here in konoha! We need to get the others, pronto!"

"Hai"

"Arrange a meeting tomorrow morning, and don't say a word about this; maybe tomorrow everybody will know that Uchiha Itachi is here."

"Hai, Yuimi-Sama."

She watched the girl leaving. Making sure that she was alone, she turned the screen once again.

"Oh, you don't know how much I miss you Itachi-koi." she said in a husky voice.

Letting her fingers trace that handsome face of Itachi; she sighed, it was too good to be true, that his crush, obsession and future lover (hey a girl can have dreams lol) was here in the village once again.

"Just wait tomorrow my love, I hope you still remember me after all these years." she smile at thought of seeing his koi once again. She turned the computer off, and left room patiently waiting for tomorrow to come.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

1)Yuimi-Sama= okay, I decide to make up a character. Why? Because I don't know who else I can used. She'll appear next chapter along with who she is and everything about her.

2) Hana-chan= the same in the next chapter you'll meet her.

A/N

Thank you for everyone who review last chapter. I so glad I finish this chap… if you don't like something please tell me…I don't mind, but Tell me nicely. lol

Also, my other fic desires chap 3 is up check it out…

Questions I've received about MYF…

**From: demon'sLOver**

Q: How many babies should naruto get pregnant with! Twins! Or triplets! Or quadruplets!

A: the answer to your question will be simple… you guys (I mean you… if you are reading this fic) are going to vote on my channel. But I'm not worry about that for now. Maybe in chapter 7 I will put up the poll. No worries about the Mpreg...

2) **FROM: darkfairyprncess6**

Q: 1) Why was Tsunade so against Itachi and sasuke having naruto? 2) Oh and how is this whole preg thing going to work? Are they going to have turns? Like first is Itachi's baby and then the next year it's sasuke's baby?

A: 1) she thinks that they're only playing games with naruto. She doesn't want to see Naruto hurt by Itachi and sasuke. 2) Well, I haven't thought about that part. Honestly, I was going to let sasuke take Naruto's virginity, but now I don't think I'm going to do that. So, I will let you guys decide. (That's why I put up the poll in my channel for me to decide)

PLEASE ASK ME ANYTHING AS LONG I CAN ASNWER THEM…

For more info or updates about my fics or videos visit my main pg on F.F

REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING MPF CHAPTER 5


	7. Fan Clubs Part 1 Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

WARNING:LANGUAGE=BAD... This story is ItaSasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto or action, meaning Itachi/Sasuke are the Semes and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. This will eventually have Mpreg as well. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser. **No beta for now.**

'_**KUUBI THOUGHTS'**_

'Tachi/Suke talking'

'**Ita/Sasu/ talking'**

"Normal talking"

_Previous Chapter...._

_There on the tiny screen of the mini computer was Itachi; his back facing the door and his handsome face facing the two fan girls.  
_

_"OMG! He's here in konoha! We need to get the others, pronto!"  
_

_"Hai"  
_

_"Arrange a meeting tomorrow morning, and don't say a word about this; maybe tomorrow everybody will know that Uchiha Itachi is here."  
_

_"Hai, Yuimi-Sama."  
_

_She watched the girl leaving. Making sure that she was alone, she turned the screen once again.  
_

_"Oh, you don't know how much I miss you Itachi-koi." she said in a husky voice.  
Letting her fingers trace that handsome face of Itachi; she sighed, it was too good to be true, that his crush, obsession and future lover (hey a girl can have dreams lol) was here in the village once again.  
_

_"Just wait tomorrow my love, I hope you still remember me after all these years." she smile at thought of seeing his koi once again. She turned the computer off, and left room patiently waiting for tomorrow to come._

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

~*~

**~*~ THIS CHAP IS DEDICATED TO ~*~**

**RoUg3**

**demon'sLOver**

**Glittering Cyan Wings**

***~ FOR**** REVIEWING MORE THAN ONCE AND making me feel good ^_^ ****~*~**

~*~

My Possessive Family

**~*~**

CHAPTER 6

**~*~**

Fan Clubs Part 1.. Plans

**~*~**

By: Fer3333

It was early in the morning. Birds were chirping, fluffy clouds and pastel colors adorning the sky.  
It was now six am; shinobi's were ready to go missions, kids were getting ready to go the Academy, and two handsome ravens were still sleeping.

Itachi knew it was time to get up, but somehow he didn't have energy to do so. Plus, last night he couldn't sleep well. Somehow he felt that he was been watched during his sleep. But he knew that it was stupid. He's already experience that stage; when you had fans, and been watch 24/7. But now, there was nothing suspicious, and he doesn't think that one of his fans would risk her life to put cameras in his room.

Standing from his cozy bed, he went to the bathroom and washed his face. After the same routine, he went downstairs. Upon arriving he found Sasuke sitting on the table drinking tea.  
Taking a cup from the shelf, he poured some coffee. Taking the seat which was in front of Sasuke's, he sat down.

Sasuke couldn't sleep at all last night. Instead of trying to sleep; he went outside and trained. After training a little he decided to take a break and get something to drink. He got the simplest thing he could think of, tea.

It was minutes later that he heard footsteps coming from his aniki's bedroom. He knew he was coming, and he didn't really care at all. Sasuke felt Itachi sitting in front of him with a coffee in his hands; but that little action, cause Sasuke to feel little weird.

"So, how was your first night?" both said at the same time; which created more attention.

"Fine, but I had a terrible nightmare." Sasuke said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Really? Well, at least you slept peacefully after that. I couldn't sleep at all; I felt that someone was watching me all night." Itachi said looking at his coffee suspiciously.

"Hn, that's crazy. Is not like a crazy fan had a camera in your room or something." he asked, annoyed with the nonsense Itachi was thinking.

"Hn, you don't know what a fan can do." he said.

"Hn, of course I do. I had millions before I left konoha, and I had one in Oto that equals hundred of them." he hissed, thinking about the nasty creatures that were after him.

"Hn, I guess I was lucky. I only 'had' one, and she was a fighter; after all she was the president of my fan club."

". . . . "

"Itachi, don't tell that you kept track of whoever was your president of your damn club?" Sasuke asked, not sure if he heard right or maybe the tea was bad or something.

"Ototo, I don't care about all that crap, but I was curious. So, I chose the stronger one from all those weaklings." Itachi said like it was normal; to put a bunch of girls to fight each other like animals.

"Hn, guess you're right. I have to agree with you. My president was a bitch and weak; maybe even weaker that a mere Genin." Sasuke said, almost breaking the cup that he was holding.

"Ah, I know is her name Haruno Sakura?" Itachi asked,

"Yeah, why you ask?" not that he cared but why did Itachi knew her name. When Itachi was still in the village, Sakura wasn't really important or even notice.

"Hn, she was in a mission; I happen to be there. She was staying in the same hotel, and I heard several noises that didn't belong to a women sleeping alone."

"What a bitch... "

"Hn, well I better leave. I want to train a little before we go to se Tsunade, okay." Itachi said, as he stood up and went to the sink to wash his cup.

Itachi was about to leave the room, but stop at the sound of his Ototo's voice.

"Aniki, why did you tell me about Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He didn't know why Itachi told him that.

"I don't know, to prove your theories about her, I guess." and with that Itachi left, leaving Sasuke with a small smile in his handsome face.

.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

_._

6:30 AM

""Yuimi-Sama, everything is set for today's meeting."

"Good, now leave and call Hana now."

"Hai."

Takeda Yuimi was a girl that came from a very powerful clan. The Takeda Clan was a famous clan of daimyō (feudal lords) in Japan. (1) Said clan was now half destroy thanks to the stupid wars, and others died for natural causes. Yuimi was the last heir from Takeda Clan, and is her duty to do her best. Yuimi is 21 years old, powerful, smart and beautiful.

She had bluish hair up to her waist, pale skin and nice body. She had curves in the right places, her breast were perfect (not to big but no to small). There was something that everybody loves about her more than her physical appearance; it was her beautiful baby-blue eyes.  
In other words, she was every guy's wet dream. She had everything that a man could want and look for in a girl. She was popular not only because of her beauty but also her strength.

Millions of guys tried to get her attention; which it failed every time. Of course she just ignored them, and acted like she didn't know. She wanted someone strong, sexy and of course from a high-status family; after all she needs a strong man.

At that point, she gave up on her search for that mysterious man that she was looking for. Until the day she met Uchiha Itachi.

It was the day she was going to meet her future fiancé (remember she gave up). She was too deep in her thoughts that she bumped into someone. Blushing a little, she raised her head ready to apologize. But when her eyes met dark ones; she was lost and she couldn't speak.  
She looked at man before her, and couldn't help to think what she can do with this man. He was hot, tall and sexy. She has never seen someone like him in her life. Just thinking about it, was making her hornier than anything or anybody else who had tried before.

It was when Itachi spoke that she was able to talk properly.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked, in a deep voice.

She shiver, at that tone ignoring other things that involve him, she nodded.

"Alright, you may let go now." he said. She blushed looking at her hands that were holding him tight; trying to keep him there with her.

"I'm very sorry for causing trouble. I wasn't paying attention where I was going, sorry." she said, she didn't want to looked at those eyes; because she knew she will start dreaming with those eyes from now on.

Lifting his hand, he grabbed her chin to make her to look at him.

"You don't have yo say sorry. It's okay, if you hadn't bump with me; I wouldn't have the pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl . . . like you." grabbing her hand and giving a light kiss.  
Yuimi was now blushing and holding back a squeal that threatened to be out.

"I see you later Yuimi-San." he left her hand fall, and slowly walked away from her; leaving her speechless. Is was one minute later that she reacted and shouted to the raven; hoping for him to hear her.

"What's your name?" she yelled,

She knew she wouldn't be able to hear him, but thanks to his ninja's skills; which were reading people's lips, she knew her beloved's name. . . Uchiha Itachi.

"Uchiha, Itachi." she whispered sadly, knowing that maybe that was the last time she'll see Itachi.

When she found out everything she wanted know; after many hours of stalking him. She created her fan club about her prince. She was to obsess with Itachi, that she even installed a camera through out the Uchiha compound. (I'll do that if I got the chance XD)

One day, she got a big surprise by Itachi who pay her visit, and named her as the president of his fan club. As the days passed they talked and spend time together; without even noticing they became friends. She believes that she was the only girl who got the  
chance to talk to Itachi; and she was happy for that.

But, when that tragic day came; she couldn't believe what the villagers were saying.  
So, she went to see Itachi, but when she arrived Itachi was gone.

Sadly, it was the last time she saw him.  
She hoped that one day he would come back. She waited days, months and years for her beloved to come, but nothing. Until now...

Yuimi sigh. After many years of trying to ease the pain; it always failed at the mere thought of that handsome raven. But now, that he's here in konoha and she'll use this opportunity to get him back. But this time it will be different; not like a friend but like a husband.

And with that last thought, she smirked.

She came back to the present at the sound of laughs and curses.

"Yuimi-sama, I'm hereeee!"

"Hana-chan don't be so loud." she tried to cover her ears; avoiding the loud sound from her friend.

"Okay! So, why did you call me?" Hana asked, tilting her head to look at her friend.

"Tomorrow I'm going to see Itachi... you want to come?"

"S-suree! Omg I can't believe he's here! I heard that he's with his brother and that Naruto-kun brought them." she said in a dreamy voice.

"How did you find out?" Yuimi asked.

"You know my resources. . . Ahhh stop with the stare. . . Okay, okay the villagers. . Apparently they know that the Uchihas are here."

"Are you a Naruto fan still?" she asked curious know if it was true.

"Of course!" she chirped happily.

"Okay, I see you tomorrow Hana." Yuimi said as she left the room. Hana stood in the same place. She sat down on the floor, and took a picture that was secretly in her pockets; which it belongs to our sexy Kitsune. Naruto.

Tokugawa Hana a seventeen year old girl. She is the last of her family…The Tokugawa clan (2). The Tokugawa clan was a powerful daimyo family of Japan. Along with Yuimi both girls were left in charge. The difference if that Yuimi is in charge of the south; while Hana has the North (3). Yuimi's family is more powerful because they come from many generations; while Hana is just one family, and after she serves her term. Her legacy will disappear forever.

Hana is very outgoing and happy all the time. She had long black hair with blue highlights, creamy skin, perfect body and dark-blue eyes. Unlike Yuimi who is very serious, smart and sometimes fun to be with. Hana is the life of the party, she doesn't care if she knows you or not.

She's a member of both clubs; Itachi and Naruto's. Apparently Yuimi is against it, but she doesn't care at all.

After a couple of minutes of looking at the picture; she stood and left to see her friend.

.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

_._

**8:00 AM Somewhere in the middle of Konoha…**

"Omg! Did you hear about the Uchihas?"

"Yes, they're back ... In konoha."

"I think they should kill them before it's too late."

"Yeah, it's the right thing to do. We don't know if they going to destroy the village in the future."

"We should tell the hokage to kill them."

"But they're Uchihas... they will keep them alive so they can revive their clan."

"Yeah, I agree with you."

"I also heard that Naruto-kun was the one who brought them,"

"Really?"

"Yep, I mean, who wouldn't resist him anyway?"

"What!? What are you talking about?"

"You know. . . the secret love that both Uchihas had for naruto."

"Idiot, it was Sasuke who was in love with naruto-kun not Itachi."

"But is the same; both are after naruto."

"Duh! Everybody is after him. . . he's so hot and sexy."

"I don't know if I'm gay or not but I had to admit . . . He's hot."

-laughs- " Don't worry everybody in here are straight, but naruto is special. He can turn any straight man into gay or naruto-sexual."

"Naruto-sexual?"

"Yeah, that an easy explanation about men falling in love with naruto."

"Hey anybody here is from Naruto-kun's fan club?"

There was a lot of 'me's and 'duh! Can't you see that I'm talking about him'.

"When is the summer issue coming out?"

"I don't know but when it's out I'm going to buy it!"

"Yeah"

"You fools, stop talking about nonsense and focus on the real problem."

"What the he'll who do you think- Hyuuga-San?"

"Hn."

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me that you're after Naruto-kun too?"

"Since the beginning my friend and I will have him no matter what."

"Anyways what are the real problems you were talking about?"

"First; I'll forgive you all for talking to me like I was your friend. Second; after today, forget that I, Hyuuga Neji had shared my thoughts with you all. And finally. . . Don't ever talk to me like that. Got it?"

They all nodded in fear.

"Now, with the plan. We need to make Naruto ignored both Uchihas, and try to separate them whenever they're together."

"But. . . You know it's going to be hard, especially that both guys are strong and are Uchihas."

"I know, but we have to try our best. If we don't do this, those bastards will take Naruto and make him Naruto Uchiha. You want that?"

"NO!!!"

"Alright then. . . today we'll start our mission. 'Get rid of the Uchihas mission' and don't forget. . . Uchihas are the enemies."

"Yeah!"

Unknown to them, two Sharingan eyes were spinning madly, ready to kill those assholes.

_'Hyuuga Neji, you don't know how much I want to kill you, tear you apart and burn you' _trying to control his anger, he hit the closest thing he could reach; well, poor wall.

_'I should inform Itachi right away.'_ sasuke got out of his hiding spot, and teleported himself to the Uchiha's compound.

.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

_._

**8:30 AM**

Itachi was enjoying himself at this moment. He was in the back of his house; drinking tea and taking some time alone.

He sighed, loving the silence around him, and also that he could think about others stuff without others interrupting.

_'I don't know, but I feel something or someone is going to change my mood.'_

In the exact moment he finished with his thought, someone burst through that door and disturb his peace.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke walked, stomping his steps and dark aura completely surrounded him.

Sasuke look everywhere for Itachi, and still he couldn't find him. Finally, he saw the door where the back garden was. He directly went and without knocking the door, he went inside.

"Itachi…we need to talk." Sasuke said, as he got closer to his brother.

"Hn. Sure what is it now?" He looked at Sasuke, and was shocked to see Sasuke with his Sharingan.

"We need to do something about Naruto and fast. I overheard a very interesting conversation about the villagers plotting against us. I know we can't do nothing against them, but at least let's do something. So, they'll know who Naruto belongs to." Sasuke said, calming down a little.

Itachi just looked at him. He was very impressed by Sasuke's actions…truly an Uchiha.

"I know you want to do something about it, but we can't harm or do something against them. You were there right? I believe it was rule number two and half of three too." Itachi knew he was making Sasuke pissed more than he was, but it was fun to hassle him.

"A-ah, I don't mean killing… I mean… you know..."

"No, I don't know what you mean."

"Itachi you know what I'm talking about…you just want me to say it." Sasuke glared at his smirking brother.

"Seriously sasuke I don't know." Itachi said acting all innocent.

"Let's flirt with him, but in front of the others. So, they know he belongs to us and no one else." Sasuke said in a serious/cold tone.

"Hn. sounds good to me."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to do the same thing?"

"Is fun messing with you… that's all..." Itachi smirked,

"Fucker…" Sasuke whispered to himself as he looked at his brother.

"Glad to know that you agree that I, Uchiha Itachi will take Naruto-kun's ass." Itachi knew Sasuke would follow, so he left and headed where the main entrance was.

"WHAT? Fuck that. I'm going to fuck the dobe first not you! I'll kill you before that ever happens." Sasuke shouted.

"Sure... Whatever...lets's go and find Naruto-kun."

"ITACHI!!"

.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

_._

**9:00 AM Somewhere in Konoha.**

"Omg! He's here... Sasuke-kunn!"

"I know, I never thought he'll come back again."

"I want to see him…so bad..."

"I heard that he's hotter than before."

-Squeals from a bunch of whores-

"Maybe that's why she summoned us. She probably has a good plan by now."

"Yeah after all she's the president."

-Nods from every whore-

"I see that you'll are here." Said a very cold voice that only belongs to one person…Haruno Sakura. (4)

"Sakura-San" all of them bowed to Sakura. In return Sakura just nodded.

"Take a seat everybody and listen careful." She said in harshly tone.

"Now that he's back, we need to make him choose someone suitable for him. He's looking for someone to help him revive his Clan. So, I suggest you to make your move or else…"

"Or else?"

"Yes, I will also do my part and try to make him _mine_. So, now we're enemies. At the end of this battle, one should have Sasuke-kun's heart. The others will respect his decision and will leave them alone. Good luck to everyone and let the games begin."

And with that she left the unknown place, leaving some girls crying in fear; while others alone with their own thoughts about Sasuke.

"I will have him . . . no matter what it takes. And this time… you're not getting near him. . Naruto." she hissed that last part.

.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

_TBC_

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

_._

(1) The Takeda Clan = that is true. I took my time to look for some Clan's in Japan and I found those two. Of course I added some parts of my own by it's only 2%

(2) The Tokugawa clan= the same 99% is true and 1% is false. Why because I made some parts up.

(3) Since they are both powerful I decide to split their territory. Is better than naming villages don't you think?

(4) Okay, this is a big one... at first I planned to have sakura as a protecting caring sakura towards naruto. But… I read a random profile and it clearly said that she/he hates when they made sakura a yaoi fan and they should make sakura pissed about naruto taking her sasuke- Kun's love. And at first I was like "but…oh c'mon" but than, I totally agree with her/him. Is not natural for someone who love one person like 5 years and than suddenly be okay with it... no no… so, that's why I made her like this… I know sakura bashing… sorry it was not my plan to make her like this… but sorry I can' go back now… to late.

But if you like my idea please tell me…XD.

A/N

AHH-HH I can't believe I actually update... I feel proud of myself –grins-

Well, there you have it chapter 6 please review. I worked so hard (I looked for real info) to get this chapter ready for you… I know there are more than 50 who had read this fic so I should have more than 59 reviews… o_o

I have fun writing this chap… so please review and tell me what you think.

IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED PLEASE DO SO. IT'S ON MY MAIN PG.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WONDERFUL REVIEWS I GOT LAST CHAPTER AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY

NO QUESTIONS…


	8. Fan Clubs Part 2 Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is ItaSasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto or action, meaning Itachi/Sasuke are the Semes and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. This will eventually have Mpreg as well. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser. **No beta for now.**

'_**KUUBI THOUGHTS'**_

'Tachi/Suke talking'

'**Ita/Sasu/ talking'**

"Normal talking"

_Previous Chapter...._

"_Now that he's back, we need to make him choose someone suitable for him. He's looking for someone to help him revive his Clan. So, I suggest you to make your move or else…"_

"_Or else?" _

"_Yes, I will also do my part and try to make him mine. So, now we're enemies. At the end of this battle, one should have Sasuke-kun's heart. The others will respect his decision and will leave them alone. Good luck to everyone and let the games begin." _

_And with that she left the unknown place, leaving some girls crying in fear; while others alone with their own thoughts about Sasuke. _

"_I will have him . . . no matter what it takes. And this time… you're not getting near him. . Naruto." she hissed that last part. _

**~*~**

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

My Possessive Family

**~*~**

CHAPTER 7

**~*~**

Fan Clubs Part 2... Sweet Revenge

**~*~**

By: Fer3333

**~*~**

~*~ Sunday Morning~*~

"Excuse me, do you have Naruto-Chan's summer issue?"

"Sorry, it's not ready yet. It will come out tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"Anytime."

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

"Neji-Sama." a servant bowed down at Neji.

"Yes, Ichigo-Chan?" he asked at the young girl.

"Hiashi-San was looking for you. He wanted to know where you have gone to." she said.

"Thanks. I'll go to my room and change. Can you go and tell him that I went to get my magazine that I order, but it's not ready. If he needs me I'll be in my room ok." he waved at the girl who had run the opposite way.

~*~Ten minutes later~*~

"Neji-Sama, Hyuuga-San is looking for you." the girl said as she waited for Neji's answer.

"Tell him I'm going to check my mail at the post office."

"B-but he said that he needs you _now_."

"Oh tell him it's very important, okay."

"b-but Neji-San. . . ."

"Ichigo-chan please."

"Okay,"

"Good."

~*~ outside of the Erotica's Adult Store ~*~

"Yes, what can I do for you today Neji-San?"

"The usual please."

"Ahhh okay. I think I just got the first copy, and you know it's always on sale by Monday. So, you lucky that I'm still here."

"Thanks, you know I'll pay you extra." the man nodded.

"Here you go. Naru-Chan's Paradise. As always first copy belongs to you Neji-sama."

Neji couldn't talk at all. He was drooling and staring at the cover of his magazine with lust. C'mon who wouldn't drool? When you have a sexy blond with only a red bedspread made of silk covering his body, and not to mention his flush face and pink lips.

"Uh, thank you. See you next month, okay." man smiled and nodded.

Neji disappeared at the sound of leaves. He went directly to his house; where he'll continue checking his magazine in privacy.

~*~ later that night~*~

"Naruto are you happy for tomorrow?"

"Pervy sage, how can I possibly be happy about that. Tomorrow the whole wide world will know about my darkest secrets and my precious body. Of course I'm not happy." he waved his hands in an anime style.

"Oh c'mon son, you'll be rich and you know that you wanted to do it anyway. So, why are you always telling me that it's my fault?" Jiraiya pouted.

"Ahhh, now you acting like the victim here. It was you who gave my secret that I wanted to be a model. I never thought it will come true, so I didn't bother thinking that someday it might actually happen. But thanks to you and your big mouth of yours." he said as he looked the other way.

"You so mean to me you know. I worked so hard to get what you wanted, and you treating me like this. I even force them to double your check; telling them that you were one of a kind in this world, and they'll be so stupid for letting you go." he said.

"Well, you right about that."

"Ahhh, see, I'm not that bad after all." Jiraiya said as he made a peace sign.

"Okay, fine. So, tomorrow is the big day right?"

"Yes, most of the adults stores and local stores had a least 200 copies ready. So, tomorrow at 5pm you'll know how much your magazines were sold." he said as he check his agenda in case he miss something.

"Okay, I'm going to my house. I'll see you tomorrow." he waved at Jiraiya who waved back.

~*~ outside of Erotica's ~*~

It was 6am Monday morning. It was a beautiful day; birds were singing and a big line outside of the most famous sex store in konoha.  
The owner had never seen so many people in his life; not even when Jaraiya's book came out.  
It was ten minutes later that he made it to the entrance. People were yelling, pushing even fighting just to get a copy of the famous Naru-chan' Paradise.

"God, control you beasts. Make a line and get your copy." he yelled at the people.

Let's just said that everyone went home satisfy. Others the urge to masturbate or have sex with theirs wives or lovers.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

Naruto was walking down the road. Today was his day off and he wanted to visit Iruka.

He was to deep in his thoughts that he didn't see a shadow; who was watching him all the time.

It was ten minutes that said shadow decided to came out.

"Naruto-kun how are you?" Naruto turned to see you had called his name. Upon seen Neji, he smiled and said.

"Hi Neji. I'm good, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just walking, you know take a little time off to relax."

"That's great." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto I was thinking if you wanted to get something to eat. Of house if you're busy I won't bother you anymore." acting all sad, Neji waited for Naruto's answer.

"You know I'm kind of hungry and I'm not busy at all. So, yeah I love to." Naruto smiled and grabbed Neji's arm.

"Alright let's go." Neji smirked, at the innocent cute blond in his hands.

"Hai."

Unknown to them a pair of eyes were watching them with hate; especially towards Naruto.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

"Sasuke are you ready?" Itachi yelled.

"No!"

"Hurry up princess or we're going to be late."

"Shut up Itachi-_kun_." Sasuke yelled back.

At that moment someone knocked at the door. The older Uchiha went to get the door. He regretted opening the door because outside of his house was none other than Haruno Sakura. She had a pink dress and showing part of her nonexistent breast.

"Hello, Itachi-San. I'm looking for Sasuke -kun." she smiled.

_'God, she uglier than before. . . "_

"hn, I'll call him just wait here."

It was at the same time that Sasuke came down.

"Hey Itachi, have you seen my keys that I left in the couch yesterday?" Sasuke looked at Itachi, and froze when he saw the pink haired girl who he hates the most.

Sakura was stunned. She knew that Sasuke was handsome but she never thought that he'll get better through the years.

_'Oh Kami, he's better than before.'_

"Sakura, what do you want?" he spat.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me, Sasuke-kun." she said it in a sweet voice that only made him vomit.

"No! I told you before that I'm not interested in you and never will. So, stop asking me out or even talking to me." he said, trying not to kill her at that moment.

"Well, if you don't want to go with me that's fine. But I'm just letting you know that I don't give up that easy; especially if is about you Sasuke-kun." she turned around but before leaving she said,

"I'm the only one who can give you what you want; because Naruto has someone else in mind. Probably right now they're finishing their date. I'll wait for you Sasuke." and with that she left a clueless raven behind.

"What did she meant by Naruto's date?"

"I don't know but let's find out."

"Hn."

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

Sakura was right about Naruto's date.  
It's not because the blond was with another man who wasn't Uchiha. It was because the man was none other than Hyuuga Neji, Sasuke's rival.  
They were in a restaurant by konoha's tower. It wasn't fancy but the food was great.  
Both were talking, and Naruto was laughing and Neji was. . . . Smiling.  
Both Uchihas wanted so bad to go in there and interrupt the lovely date. But, they knew they couldn't do a thing about it, just wait and prey that nothing serious happen between those two.  
They decided to watch them from a closer area.  
They stood there and just listening to their conversation.

"Oh my god, Neji are you serious?" Naruto asked

"Yep, I couldn't believe ether." he said.

"This is going to be a big bomb when konoha finds out." he said, as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Not really. It was normal they see each other everyday. So, it was normal."

"I still can believe it! Shizune and Genma, oh my god! That's a juicy gossip to know." Naruto laughed.

Neji smiled. He loves looking at Naruto enjoying himself and not suffering for someone like Sasuke. Of course, Neji knows that Naruto still loves Sasuke; even all these years in pain. But he promised himself that he'll try his best to get Naruto's heart. And he'll do it, even if it takes years.

"Well, it's getting late and I have to meet my uncle. C'mon I walk you back home." Neji said as he stood up ready to go.

"Oh that's ok Neji. I could go by myself. You go ahead before it gets darker." He said.

"Alright, be careful. Take care Naruto and thank you for spending some time with me." Neji said as he gave Naruto a kiss on his left cheek.

Naruto turned red.

"Y-your welcome Neji. T-take care…"

"Good bye…Naruto."

Naruto stood there watching Neji disappeared into the darkness. It was moments later that he found himself trap by both angry Uchihas.

"Dobe, what the hell are you doing with Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Is none of your business. And how the hell did you find out?" Naruto asked. He doesn't like when people stalk him. It was kind of scary sometimes.

"The pink haired bitch told me. I thought it was joke, but apparently it's true." Sasuke as he looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

"O-ohh, Sakura visited you?" Naruto spat.

"Well. At least she tries her best to get my attention unlike you!" Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto.

"Look I'm not interested in you anymore. Go ahead and find Sakura, and tell her what she wants to hear from you. But please don't come to me and start acting all jealous because it doesn't suit you at all." Naruto said leaving both ravens alone.

"You idiot. Go … and apologize, now!" Itachi order him.

"B-but Itachi…"

"No…do it."

"hn."

It was moments later that Sasuke fond Naruto. He was in the park all alone.

"Naruto…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. I was stupid. I'm sorry." Sasuke looked down at the floor, evading his eyes

"What did she said" Naruto asked in a sad tone.

"About you?"

"Yes."

"Nothing much. She just told me that she saw you with Neji."

"Did you know that she stopped talking to me after you left?"

Naruto looked up to the sky and smiled. Unknown tears began to fall from those baby blues eyes.

"S-she told me that I was a failure and… she had wasted her time trying to think that I could've a chance to bring you back home." More tears came down crashing into the floor.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He was shocked to know that Sakura actually did that to Naruto. That bitch didn't do shit to try and find Sasuke. It was all Naruto's effort and still she fuckin complains about it. That's what bitches do.

"Don't cry Naruto. She's not worth it." He sat down close to Naruto and hugged him, the sobs shaking his small thin frame. Sasuke rubbed his back in a reassuring gesture. He snuggled closer to him.

"I know Sasuke, but she was my friend. And now we're fighting like animals over you!" he said.

"So you love _me _after all." Sasuke smirked.

"Of course I do." Naruto blushed and tried to hide himself from Sasuke.

"If that is true… show me." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's chin so he can looked at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto blushed even more when Sasuke made him looked at him.

"H-how?" he stuttered.

"Give me a kiss. A simple kiss." Sasuke said in a husky tone.

Sasuke said in such a low voice that made Naruto's skin crawl; chill bumps created on his arms, making the blond hairs on his arms rise.

Naruto leaned over and planted a short kiss on the raven's soft lips.

Sasuke wanted more than just a simple kiss. He saw Naruto pulled back and immediately hold him by putting his hand at the back of Naruto's head.

"Sasuke! What are yo-"

Naruto couldn't finish because a pair of hungry lips shut him up.

Naruto had unconsciously closed his eyes, enjoying the endearing touch. Naruto gasped, when Sasuke took that time to stick his tongue inside and map it out slowly, tasting every crevice. The blonde immediately melted into the kiss. Naruto moaned into the kiss and began to battle Sasuke's' tongue with his own. Sasuke won easily.

Sasuke threw away all those stupid rules and followed what his heart/libido wanted.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his waist, and pull him on top of him.

"_Sasuke_..." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke shivered at the sounds Naruto was making. He was about to make his next move; when an annoying voice called him.

"Sasuke-_kun_, I think that's enough for today." Itachi said as he looked down to see the lovely couple.

Naruto was blushing like crazy. He stood up and without saying good bye left the park.

"Awww, that was cute. Maybe we should do that more often." He said as he looked at the way which Naruto headed.

"Why did you have to interrupt?" full of hate Sasuke asked. This was his only chance to have Naruto and he had to appear out of nowhere.

"Because you just took Naruto's first kiss. And now, I'll will take Naruto's …." Itachi stop in mid sentence.

"Naruto's what? What are you taking from him?" Sasuke asked. Sharingan activated and ready to kill Itachi in case he needs to.

Itachi smirked, loving on how easy you can push Sasuke's buttons.

"Oh, nothing my little Sasuke." Itachi started walking towards the Uchiha compound.

"ITACHI!!"

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

~*~ Later that Day ~*~

"Hokage-sama, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha are here to see you." Shizune said in a polite manner.

"Okay, I'm ready for them." Tsunade said.

As in cue both sexy Uchihas walked in the room. Itachi was the first one, who spoke,

"Hokage-Sama, here we're like you order, now, what is your command."

"You both are here to know that starting tomorrow…both of you will have a special guest."

'_Omg please tell me that it's Naruto…please kami….please' _Sasuke thought.

'_Hn. I bet if one of those fans who pay her lots of money. Just to spend the night with us.' _Itachi thought.

"Okay boys, ready to meet your guest's?" Tsunade grinned.

"C'mon just tell us, what's the worst can happen?" Sasuke said.

"Oh-h, you don't know how much trouble are you in…"

"Tch…"

"C'mon ladies… showed yourselves."

'_Ladies…it can't be…oh no... NO!!!' _both Uchihas thought at the same thing.

The door opened to reveal two girls. One with pink hair and the other with bluish hair.

Both girls were drooling at seen their idols; who looked hot, even when they were shocked.

"As you know the girl with pink hair is Haruno Sakura. She'll go with you Uchiha Sasuke. The other girl with bluish hair is Takeda Yuimi, and she'll go with Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade said, as she took a good look at the faces of the two last Uchihas.

"S-sakura..."

"Yuimi..."

.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

_TBC_

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

_._

A/N

Ahhh I can take it anymore!! This chapter was hard! I couldn't come up with ideas… so this chapter was shit!!! I didn't like it so if you agree with me leave a review and tell me what I should do in the next chapter… I need ideas…pronto!!

Oh maybe next chapter I will skip the part when Tsunade makes them do lots of shit in order to pass the test or maybe next chapter will be longer and I will have the actually tests… I don't know…I need ideas...

Help me out guys!!!

REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE COOKIES!!! AND A PHOTO OF SASUKE...NAKED!!! -drools-


	9. The Moment We Were Waiting For

A/N; if you read MOVE ON CHAPTER 3. DON'T READ THIS…

First; I have to say something very important… PLEASE REVIEW MY FICS. Because my bf got pissed because I ditch him so many times and instead of spending time with him…I always come here (in my room) and write a chap. So, he basically asked if I got reviews and I was like "yeah, tons." And he was like "ok, how many?" He even dared to look how many reviews I got on each chapter. And he told me something that it kind of make sense to me. He told that I always spend time working on a chapter days and nights, and no one seem to review any chapter. It will only take 5 seconds. One word "update" that's all I ask. I'm not saying I don't like big reviews…but please review. It makes me feel that you actually read the chapter and maybe you'd like it or you hate it. But I least you read it. And, if you didn't notice… I actually took longer with this chapter, but since I only got 6 f.u.c.k.i.n reviews on chapter 7. I didn't have the inspiration to write this chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW. I BET ANY AUTHOR AGREES WITH ME. Specially if they work to hard or skip things they needed to do just to do finish a chapter; which no one will review.

**YOUTUBE: **I upload my new Doujinshi and if you're bored go and watch it. It's cute. Maybe some of you already watched it, but hey, it's okay! Watch it again! Thank you for reading my Non-Beta fics and have a wonderful day….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is ItaSasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto or action, meaning Itachi/Sasuke are the Semes and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. This will eventually have Mpreg as well. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser. **No beta for now.**

'_**KUUBI THOUGHTS'**_

'Tachi/Suke talking'

'**Ita/Sasu/ talking'**

"Normal talking"

_Previous Chapter...._

"_C'mon ladies… showed yourselves." _

'_Ladies…it can't be…oh no... NO!!!' both Uchihas thought at the same thing. _

_The door opened to reveal two girls. One with pink hair and the other with bluish hair._

_Both girls were drooling at seen their idols; who looked hot, even when they were shocked._

"_As you know the girl with pink hair is __Haruno Sakura. She'll go with you Uchiha Sasuke. The other girl with bluish hair is Takeda Yuimi, and she'll go with Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade said, as she took a good look at the faces of the two last Uchihas. _

"_S-sakura..."_

"_Yuimi..." _

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

**~*~ THIS CHAP IS DEDICATED TO ~*~**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL ****REVIEWERS, love you guys.**

***~ FOR**** REVIEWING MORE THAN ONCE AND making me feel good ^_^ ****~*~**

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

My Possessive Family

**~*~**

CHAPTER 8

**~*~**

The Moment We Were Waiting For.

**~*~**

By: Fer3333

**~*~**

"WHAT?!" a loud yell can be heard through out the village, and it belong to none other than our lovely, sexy raven, Uchiha Sasuke.

"There's NO way in hell that I'll let those bitches inside my house." Sasuke yelled, his red eyes looking straight at tsunade's honey ones.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, you broke a rule." Tsunade said as she reached to get a crystal ball that was behind her.

"B-but how did you found out?" Sasuke gaped at her, wondering how in the hell did she found out.

Tsunade took the crystal ball and showed it to both ravens.

"With this baby, I can see what both of you're doing; without even moving out of my office." she smirked, enjoying the looks on their faces.

Itachi cleared his throat, and said,

"Tsunade-sama, why are you including me in Sasuke's punishment?" Itachi said.

"Well, you haven't done anything wrong yet, but I know you were planning on doing something with Naruto am I right?"

"Nope, I would never do something like that."

"Itachi, please. I can also read people's minds." Itachi signed and said.

"Fine. . . But like Sasuke said, we're not living with those bitches."

"Well, that's your punishment and you have to do it, even if you don't like it." Tsunade turned to see both girls; who were drooling and blushing like crazy.

"Yuimi, Sakura, both of you will spend two weeks with both Uchihas. You can do anything you want, as long as you used protection." she smirked at the last sentence.

She would have laugh at that moment, but she couldn't do it. She needed to act serious, in order for then to believe her. Both girls were blushing, and both Uchihas were growling like dogs.

"You may go now. I have other things to do."

"Bitch."

"Old hag."

"I love you guys too! And have a wonderful day!" Tsunade yelled.

"I think you went to far Tsunade-sama." her friend/ assistant said.

"Oh c'mon Shizune, it's hilarious. You know you wanted to laugh just looking at their faces. It was priceless." Shizune only shook her head and went to get some papers.

"It's only the beginning. . ."

~*~

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

~*~

"Sakura, please leave alone!" Sasuke roared.

Sasuke was having a bad day. One, he was stuck with the girl that he hates the most. Second, his brother, Itachi was having a better day than him. Apparently, he knows how to control his bitch, unlike him.  
And last, they will be staying in the same roof for two weeks. . . Two whole weeks with them.  
Looking to his right side, Sakura was smiling to herself.

Upon arriving at the Uchiha manor, both girls squealed in delight knowing that they were spending a two weeks with them.

"Yuimi -San, this will be your bedroom." Itachi said, as he led the young lady to her future room.

"B-but, I thought that we were sharing rooms." Yuimi asked. A cute blush covering her cheeks.

"Yeah that's what Tsunade-Sama told us."

"What?! Oh hell no. You are not sleeping with me." Sasuke yelled, causing Sakura to flinch.

"B-but Sasuke-kun."

"NO!"

"Itachi-San?"

". . . . . . "

"Fine, we'll do it."

"WHAT?!"

"Yess!"

"You girls go ahead and get ready. We'll catch up with you later." Itachi smiled, making Yuimi squealed and almost faint.

"What hell Itachi? Are you crazy?" Sasuke glared at his older brother.

"Sasuke do you remember the jutsu I taught you when you were younger?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We're going to use that jutsu a lot during these two weeks."

~*~

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

~*~

~*~ Two Weeks Later ~*~

"Hokage-Sama, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke are waiting outside." shizune said.

"Let them in, I'm ready."

The door opened to revealed two paled, tired and angry ravens. Itachi was the first one to entered, than it was Sasuke; who looked more exhausted than Itachi.

Tsunade now, had both brothers in front of her. She can tell by the looks that both haven't slept at all. And by looking at their chakra, they probably used most of it; but on who did they used it for?

"Both of you look. . . "

"We know Tsunade; please can you tell us why are we doing here?" Itachi hissed.

He knew he look pathetic at his state. But, he had a good reason, when you have two bitches in you house, that won't leave you alone, even when you tried your highest jutsu on them; and are able to survive. That's a problem.

Both brothers had tried to put them into several Justus, Genjutsus, but it failed every time. Apparently kunoichis are now trained more than before.

Sasuke agreed with his brother, he was tired, sleepy and without chakra. He just wanted to go to his house and rest in peace, no Sakura trying to get under his covers; he just wanted to go and sleep. During these two weeks, both of them have used most of their chakra on the A- Ranks jutsu to make them fall asleep or to make them disappeared, but nothing had worked; they will always come back alive and without a scratch.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you like make up? I have some if you like." Tsunade chuckled, making Sasuke very angry at the funny comment.

"It's not fuckin make up! I haven't slept at all! You send that bitch to my house that tried to have sex with me EVERY FUCKIN NIGHT." Sasuke yelled, Sharingan activated and if you see closely, some of his chakra was out of control.

"Sasuke, please calm down." Itachi said, as he tried to calm his brother, before it gets to hard to control him. Tsunade smirked at seeing the angry Uchiha. She doesn't give a damn about the awful week that they had, her mission was a success. It was all planned out, and it worked, like always.

Now, Stage two.

"You passed."

"What?"

"Both of you passed the test. You didn't do anything against the girls, well, you did but nothing serious." she said as she took a paper from her desk.

"Here, this is Naruto's address. You may go and win his heart. You have my approval to be Naruto's boyfriend."

"But we know where he lives." Sasuke said.

"Uchiha, during these years; he gained more fans, who tried to kidnapped him, raped him, kiss him, fuck him and the many others things that you don't want to know. That's why he moved to a better place, more secure house." she opened her drawer and she got some keys.

"Here are the keys. I did a copy in case you loose the original." she threw the keys to them, whom easily catch them.

"After you go with Naruto, you have to see Iruka and asked Naruto's hand for marriage." Tsunade said, she gave them an honest smile and said,

"Good luck, and make Naruto happy or else you have to face me." she made it clear that she wasn't playing; it was a real threat.

"Hai." both said at the same time.

With a poof, they disappeared and went after a cute little blond.

~*~

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

~*~

Naruto was having a good day.

He just found out that, both ravens had passed the test that Tsunade gave them. And, they were coming to his house to see him. Yes, he already knows that he loves them, both equality. He can't wait to get marry and have baby Uchihas walking around. Since he's having a good time, he had the radio on, and he was dancing in the kitchen.

Without him knowing, two set of crimson eyes were looking at him.

~*~  
_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

~*~

"Itachi, please tell me that I'm not dreaming." Sasuke said, as he watched his dobe dancing in the kitchen.

"Nope, he's definitely dancing." Itachi husky voice only made Sasuke known that it was true.

Both kept looking at how those hips move, and the way his hair will move to the side; making this erotic sight for both Uchihas.

Both groaned, knowing that both had 'problems' downstairs, and it will take some time to fix that 'little' problem.

It was when a Naruto turned to his right side, that he found two ravens staring at him lustfully at him.

"Itachi, Sasuke." stuttering cutely Naruto went to the door, and opened it to the ravens.

"Nice to see you Naruto-kun." Itachi smiled, coming inside the house.

"Hello, dobe." Sasuke smirked, seeing the flushed face of Naruto.

"Teme, don't call me that. You know I hate it." Naruto stuck his tongue childishly.

"Naruto-kun as you know. We're free to be with you, and Tsunade-sama gave us her blessings to marry you." Itachi looked straight at Naruto's eyes.

"Come; let's go to the living room. So, we can talk." Naruto led them to the cozy living room. Both Uchihas sat down on the black sofas, while Naruto sat on a chair in front of them.

"Okay, I'm ready to listen to you guys." Naruto gave them a sweet smile, which made them really uncomfortable down there.

"Tsunade-sama told us that we need it to talk to Umino-San."

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed.

"Dobe, we need to ask him your hand for marriage. We can't just marry without his permission; since he's like your father."

"But, but, but-"

"No buts' (A/N. haha is it right? If I'm wrong please tell me. Thank you.). We're going and that's final."

~*~

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

~*~

~*~ Outside of Iruka's house. ~*~

"Naruto c'mon." Itachi said. He was trying to pull Naruto towards the main entrance of the house.

"NO! I'm scared; I rather marry without his blessings!" Naruto yelled as he was holding on to the post. He didn't want to go, he knew the outcome, and he didn't like it at all.

"Even when I agreed with your plan, we can't do that; especially if I want to have children." Sasuke said as he summoned one of his friends.

"A-ahhh SNAKES! Sasuke, get your ugly friend away from me." Naruto said between kicks and punched, as he tried to get away from Sasuke's snake.

"Fine, you guys win. B-but I'm afraid of his reaction." without struggle Naruto walked to the door.

"Naruto, why are you so afraid of Iruka-San?" Itachi said as he joined Naruto and Sasuke at the door.

"Tachi, you don't know what Iruka can do. He's more powerful when he's mad or when he's trying to protecting me. He's stronger than me!"

"Dobe I think you exaggerating a little bit, he's Chunin and the last time I check, I could take a Chunin without using Justus. So, I not afraid of him, even if he was the hokage; I'll still beat him." Sasuke smirked.

_'Even when he's sad or worried Naruto still looks cute.'_ Sasuke thought.

"C'mon both of you get ready." Itachi reached and knock the door. Naruto gulped, knowing that it will be difficult to talk to Iruka without shouting. Or worst, without someone getting hurt.

Sasuke didn't know why he felt scared; it wasn't because he was scared, no, just thinking that maybe-just maybe- Naruto was right. Is his first time to witness Naruto scared of something. And, he knows that when Naruto says something; it probably it's true.

He just hopes that everything they had plan will go smoothly.

Itachi was the only one who knew the real Iruka, since he had him as his teacher; and he happens to pay attention at everything, even teacher's attitudes. He knows it's not going to be easy, but he knows what to do if the worst scenario happens.

With one more knock, the three of them waited . . . and waited . . . until the door opened to revealed Umino Iruka.

Immediately, Iruka mother-hen mode had activated.

"Naru-chan, how are you? Are you feeling okay? Did you need something?" Iruka asked in a concern tone, he even circled him just to check him in a better view. It was seconds later that Iruka had noticed that Naruto was quiet and he was with someone else.

He turned to see the two individuals, who came along with his adorable blond. He couldn't believe what his so-perfect eyes were looking, Uchiha Itachi and his 'little' brother, Uchiha Sasuke outside of his door.

He had to summon some extra power not to kill both Uchihas. One, Itachi for been a traitor and for trying to kidnapped his baby- I mean Naruto. And last, Uchiha Sasuke, for breaking Naruto's heart some many times.

But in the end he just said the first thing that came into his mind.

"WHAT HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING WITH _MY _NARU-CHAN?!"

~*~  
_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

~*~

_TBC_

~*~  
_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

~*~

A/N:

And god, this fic it's getting to the good part, finally. I have lots of trouble with this fic. Some of you request it for more fans fight scenes; others wanted Itachi to fuck Naruto. I want to please all of you, but I don't know how?

Please review and tell me what I need to work on. Or if you want me to do something, hell, I do it. Maybe have a foursome? ItaSasunNaruSai? XD or Yuri? SakuIno? (Hahah eewww) ohh I know JiraiyaXTsunade smex scene… lol I don't know.

I ALMOST FORGOT…

I'm making a Naruto birthday fic. IS going to be ready on Naruto's Birthday so, stay tune for my fave fic so far. And I have to say is going to be sweet/sad/sexy/etc. so, if you kind miss my updates is because I'm doing 5 fics at the same time... I know, it's hard, believe me.

SO, I see you at my Next update…

Fer3333.


	10. Iruka’s Reaction

**A/N: i'm having problems with this ^%*$ and i'M TIRED... **

**Ignore the bad ending and beginning (I mean you know where I decorated nicely)**

Well, hello guys! I know it's been a while since I updated this fic. I'm surprise to know that many of you still wants this fic . . . thank you for still reading this fic… and I apologize for ALL the misspell chapters… yes, I read them all over again to remember where I was… since I wanted to update this fic, but I forgot the story…hahah I know- so what? Anyway, I will correct them when I have time, and I'm so sorry for the new people who read it, I'm sorry. Seriously, every time I came up with an error, I was like. . . "Wtf! Did I do this?" yep, even me got little frustrated when I was reading my _horrible_ story!

So, enough with my shit, enjoy my chapter of MY POSSESSIVE FAMILY CHAPTER 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke . . . Itachi does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is ItaSasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto or action, meaning Itachi/Sasuke are the Semes and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. This will eventually have Mpreg as well. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now.**

'-**_Kyuubi Thoughts-'_**

**'**Tachi/Suke talking'

**'Ita/Sasu/ talking'**

"Normal talking"

_Previous Chapter...._

_With one more knock, the three of them waited . . . and waited . . . until the door opened to revealed Umino Iruka._

_Immediately, Iruka mother-hen mode had activated._

_"Naru-chan, how are you? Are you feeling okay? Did you need something?" Iruka asked in a concern tone, he even circled him just to check him in a better view. It was seconds later that Iruka had noticed that Naruto was quiet and he was with someone else._

_He turned to see the two individuals, who came along with his adorable blond. He couldn't believe what his so-perfect eyes were looking, Uchiha Itachi and his 'little' brother, Uchiha Sasuke outside of his door._

_He had to summon some extra power not to kill both Uchihas. One, Itachi for been a traitor and for trying to kidnapped his baby- I mean Naruto. And last, Uchiha Sasuke, for breaking Naruto's heart some many times._

_But in the end he just said the first thing that came into his mind._

_"WHAT HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING WITH MY NARU-CHAN?!"_

_

* * *

_

_*ITASASUNARU* _

**~*~ THIS CHAP IS DEDICATED TO ~*~ **

**TO ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS, love you guys. **

**FOR REVIEWING MORE THAN ONCE AND making me feel good **

**^_^ **

**~*~**

_*ITASASUNARU*_

My Possessive Family

**~*~**

CHAPTER 9

**~*~**

Iruka's Reaction

**~*~**

By: Fer3333

**~*~**

**

* * *

**

". . . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . ."

"GOD DANMMIT!!! What the fuck are two Uchihas outside, with my angel _alone_?"

??????

_'I think we got the wrong Iruka, don't you think kyuu??'_

**-Kit, there's only one Iruka, and he's standing right in front of you!-**

_'b-but it can't be. . .'_

**-Why are you asking these stupid questions?-**

_'Well, first of all, instead of asking why I am alone with them, he should've punched both Uchihas for been this close to me. Second; Iruka after seen both brothers will automatically jump between me and them, trying to protect me. And last but not least, Iruka is looking at us! Not screaming and demanding answers!'_

**-mmmmhhn, now that I think about, you right. He seems different, maybe his perverted boyfriend bang him to hard. So that's why he can't do anything, to sore to move or to talk. -** Kyuubi smirked evilly.

_'That's gross!'_

"Hello? Earth to the three men that are standing outside my door?" Iruka said, waving his hands in their faces.

"Hn, Iruka-sensei we will like to talk to you." Itachi said in a smooth manner.

"Ahhh-h, Itachi-kun how are you? Sure anything for my favorite ex- student!" Iruka said in a tone completely different. Even Naruto was shocked to see his sensei act so nicely to the same guy who had tried to kidnap him.

_'What the fuck is going on here? Am I missing something?'_

**-Ahhh seems that I'm not the only one who likes Itachi-San.-**

_'Shut up kyuu. Iruka will never like Itachi that way. He got Kakashi. Did he said, ex-student?'_

**-Yep, maybe he was Iruka's student before he graduated from the academy.-**

_'Whatever. But that's weird, don't you think?'_

**-Yep.-**

Sasuke, who was standing there, shock and clueless didn't know what just had happened in front of him. One minute, Iruka was yelling at them for been with Naruto. And next thing you know, the same Iruka invites his brother to come in to his house.

_'What the fuck?'_

Of course, Sasuke is not jealous of Itachi, hell no! But he still didn't know how on earth Itachi did, to get to the man's good side so quickly. Also, what shocked him the most was Iruka saying that Itachi was his favorite ex-student? Well, maybe during the time, he'll learn something about both, Iruka and Itachi.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

Both brothers along with Naruto were sitting in Iruka's living room. Said Chuninwas serving tea, and making everyone very impatient. Well, except Itachi, who was his normal self.

"Okay, so what's the problem? Sasuke? Are you alright?" Iruka asked.

"What's going on? What do you mean by what's going on with me?" Sasuke said, clearly pissed about Itachi always getting everyone's attention.

"Sasuke, are you okay? If you need to say something, just say it." Iruka said.

"Well, fine I will. Why are you fuckin treating Itachi like he was your favorite student? Did you forget that he tried to kidnap Naruto to give him to Akatsuki? Did you forget that he's a missing Nin? What the hell is wrong with you Iruka-sensei?" he yelled, not caring about how he was acting; he wanted to know, and he'll get what he wants. Iruka stood there, calmly trying not to say anything; after all, he had promise not to say anything. He looked at Itachi, who nodded him to talk.

"Well, Itachi was not one of my students. He always came after his missions to help me tutor my students (1). He was a great help, especially with when I taught genjutsu. After two months of him coming to my classroom to help, some students started to wonder if Itachi was a student; so we told them that he was a student. So, since then, I called him my favorite student, well until he left and you, Naruto came into my life." Iruka smiled at them.

"Sasuke, I do know that Itachi did all those terrible things, but I know the real Itachi, and he's completely different from what everybody says about him. Yes, he did try to kidnap Naruto, but he didn't. And I'm not sure why are you complaining, when you're a missing Nin also."

"Hn."

For some unknown reason both, Sasuke and Naruto felt jealous; but with different reasons. Sasuke; he knew his brother was smart, but to the point of teaching at young age?

Hell, instead of teaching him, he teached some strangers instead of his own blood?

_'Fucker, I always asked for his help and he never care about me. But he taught them, and it wasn't just something simple, no it's was fuckin genjutsu! Mine was simple kunai training, and still, I didn't get to trained me at all.'_ Sasuke looked to his side, not wanted to show that he was hurt with the new information he just learned.

Naruto was another story. He felt jealous because he wanted to be like Itachi! Instead of causing problems, he wanted to actually help Iruka.  
He knew he had a chance to do it, but since he always did pranks in the beginning of year, when he actually wanted to learn; it was to late. Why? Because he had missed a lot of classes, and while he was completing some assignments and catching with his class, more work was teached. If he could only turn back on time; the first thing he would do, is to make the right choices.

_'Kyuu, can you imagine me, smart?'_

**-kit, you're smart. But you did make bad decisions, and now, you're paying the prize.-**

_'You're right. Well, I can't change my past. But, if I ever have children, I'll make sure to be there for them, to make sure that they don't make the same mistakes like I did.'_

There was a pause, and Naruto actually thought that Kyuubi had fallen asleep. It was when he heard a sigh from Kyuubi; he knew that the beast was awake.

-kit, I'm 100% that you'll be a great parent, or mother for your future-children. And, you will definitely be there to catch them if they fall. - Kyuubi said, as he curled into a fur ball, trying to hide. Even demons get embarrass or blush.

_'Thanks kyuu, I really need to hear that from someone close, and you're my mom and a friend.'_ Naruto said.

Even when he didn't have a mother, he had Kyuubi. The old fox was there at all times, and she protected him, healed him, heard him and many other things that a mother will do for her child. So, Naruto consider Kyuubi like his mother more than Tsunade. Yes, Tsunade no bachan was there for him, but Kyuubi was with him all his life.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were brought back to the present, when Itachi spoke.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei for your nice comment, but we need to talk to you." Itachi looked directly at Iruka's brown eyes. Iruka knew by Itachi's tone that it was something very important. He decided to get comfortable, in case he needs it. You may never know what they might pull out of their pockets.

"Alright, I'm ready. Now tell me, what's going on?" Itachi heard Sasuke and Naruto gulped, and he knew that he'll be the one who will deliver the big news to Iruka.

Like always.

Sighing in defeat, Itachi got ready for the big storm that might happen in the next 5 minutes.

"Sasuke and I, we had decided to stay here in konoha, to restore our clan. I'm sure you have heard all the punishments that we did in order to stay in konoha." Iruka nodded.

"Tsunade-sama let us choose our bride and we did . . . We chose Naruto- Kun as our bride. Yes, I know that he's a boy and cannot bare children, but, with the help of Kyuubi, he can. So, after talking to Tsunade-sama and doing everything we had to do in order to prove her that we were serious; she gave us permission to marry Naruto. Now, all we need is your permission, since you're his father-figure. So, what do you say, Iruka sensei?"

. . . . Silence . . . .

"Marry. . . Naruto . . . Both . . . of you?" brown eyes were fix on the two Uchihas.

"yes." both brothers said in unison.

"Naruto." said boy jumped upon hearing his name been call by his sensei.

"y-yes Iruka-sensei?" yes, he was scared, of course why won't he? Iruka was a killer machine when he was protecting him. So right now, he would rather be somewhere else than here.

"Do you love them both, equally?" Iruka's voice was cold.

"Well . . . Can I talk to you in private, please?" Naruto knew that he wasn't sure about something related to the ravens, so that's why he had asked Iruka for a private time.

"Alright boys, you know what you have to do."

"Hn."

"Whatever."

Both stood up, and left the room. Leaving them alone to talk in privacy. After hearing the door shut, Iruka made some hand-signs to create a sound barrier, if one of the brothers wanted to hear their conversation.

It was a minute later that both heard 'fuck' coming from the Uchihas.

"I knew that they will try to hear our conversation." Iruka smiled, while Naruto giggled.

"So, tell me; what's wrong?" Iruka didn't waste time. The barrier consumes a lot of his chakra, so he needs to get down to business.

"I need you to do me a favor sensei?" Iruka heard seriousness in Naruto's voice.

_'So, it must be very important.'_

"Sure."

"I need you to distract Sasuke, while I get to know Itachi-kun."

" . . . . . . . "

" . . . . . . . "

"Don't tell me that you haven't been alone with Itachi?"

"No! Sensei, do you know how hard it's to have both brothers watching every step, in order to see that I don't get to be alone with neither of them?"

"No, but did you tell Sasuke that you need to spend time with Itachi, you know equal time."

"No, even if I try, he won't let me. He already gave me a kiss, and broke one rule. Itachi had respected me not even try to rape me, and because of Sasuke's stupid stunt, he had to suffered the same punishment like Sasuke's."

"Oh that's awful."

"I know! So, that's why I'm doing this. I want to give Itachi a chance, and. . . ."

"And what Naruto?"

Blushing cutely, Naruto lower his head down and said.

"I also want to spend sometime with Itachi." Naruto said while blushing from head to toe.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Naruto looked up surprisingly.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, it's only fair that you spend time with both of them, and knowing Sasuke, he won't let you at all."

"Ahhh, thank you Iruka-sensei!" and without a thought, Naruto jumped out of his seat to hug his sensei.

After minutes Naruto got the courage of asking one more question to his sensei.

"Sensei?"

"Mmhn."

"Why are you helping me to get sometime with Itachi? Would you do the same if I wanted to be with Sasuke?"

Iruka froze. He thought he was playing good at this game, but apparently Naruto must have notice his preference between the brothers.

"Fine, I won't lie to you. I'm help you because between Itachi and Sasuke; I prefer to have Itachi be your only boyfriend, and future husband. Honestly, I don't like Sasuke. Itachi, I known him since he was little, and he's the opposite of what everybody thinks."

"Yeah, you already told us. But how do you know this? I mean, Sasuke is not that bad. Sure he tried to kill me, but he asked for my forgiveness, and you know that it takes a lot for him to say the word 'sorry'."

-Sighed- "yes, I know. But I still want you, well wanted you to pick Itachi. I know that you won't get hurt while you're with Itachi-kun."

Naruto knew why his sensei was telling this stuff, and he understands him. Yes, both brothers showed that they wanted something serious with him, but unlike Sasuke, Itachi respected him all this time; not even a tiny peck on the cheek he try to stole from him.

While Sasuke did get more than a kiss. And for some reason, he knows that Itachi will never do anything bad to him. Sasuke in the other hand, you may never know what he'll do next.

_'It is me or Sasuke is trying to get more things from me, to beat Itachi?'_

**-Kit, you know I don't like that brat, right?-**

_'Yes, I know.'_

**-so if I tell you this, you won't say something like 'Kyuubi how could you say that, you're mean!'?-**

Naruto rolled his eyes, damn Kyuubi for knowing him to well.

_'Sure spill it.'_

**-of course kit! Sasuke-bastard is trying to beat Itachi at everything. He got a kiss from you, which he broke a rule. He almost tried to rape you, and yes, he got punished living with that bitch for two weeks, isn't easy. But, Itachi got punished without doing anything; he has respected you all the way and still got punished! -** It was weird to see Kyuubi cry, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune crying?

Naruto for the first time in all his life, agreed with Kyuubi. It was unfair for Itachi to get punished. But he knows that he couldn't deny it to the hokage either. The only thing he could do was to make it up to the raven.

Blocking his mind a little Naruto thought.

_'Yes, that's the only way I can get to know him as well to repay the awful weeks he had suffered.'_

**-hey! How come you blocking me from hearing your thoughts.-**

_'Because I don't want you to know.'_

**-ahhh, fine. I don't care, but don't asked me when I block you.-**

_'I don't want to hear your lame thoughts, anyway.'_

Now, it was time for Kyuubi to block his mind from Naruto.

**-Foolish boy. My thoughts are the ones you shouldn't block. But well, it worked according to my plan. Spend-time-with-Itachi A (3) & B (4) success!-**

Naruto heard Kyuubi laughed, and it send chills through his body.

_'God, I think I made a terrible thing.'_

"Naruto, earth to Uzumaki Naruto."

Iruka was waving- once again - his hands to Naruto in front of his face.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei. I tend to do that a lot in these days, sorry."

"Sure, c'mon let's go. Just follow my lead, and you'll be with Itachi in less than 10 minutes."

"Okay!" Naruto chirped happily.

They heard both ravens walked backwards from the door.

_'Probably trying to hear anything. --Haha, I'm not a weakling Chunin, you fools!'_

And with that thought, Iruka dispelled the jutsu. Both Iruka and Naruto, waited for both Uchihas to come inside the room once again.

_'Time to play. . .'_ Iruka thought, while watching the younger Uchiha walked inside the room, looking a little nervous

* * *

_*ITASASUNARU*_

~*~

_TBC_

~*~

_*ITASASUNARU*_

* * *

(1) Well, let's just say that Itachi was still in Iruka's time, you know... well, if you don't get it e-mail me okay! XD

(2) Teached: is past tense right, but in my computer doesn't have this word… so, correct me! I GOT IT! THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO CORRECT ME!

(3) The drama that Kyuubi did, well said to Naruto about Itachi having to suffer the same punish like Sasuke, without doing anything to him.

(4) Kyuubi didn't want to block his mind without Naruto been the first to do it. Now, she has a good excuse for doing the same thing to Naruto. It benefits her because now, she can plot her dirtiest plots without Naruto knowing.

So, what do you think? Yep, I'm sorry for Sasuke's fans … I'm one too! But I'm a bit sad with the real Sasuke is doing to my poor Naruto! and I know that you guys will kill me to do this to your idol (mine too, but I'm angry) but Sasuke needed to be punished by Naruto . . . yes, I'm a little bit mad with the new manga chapters… so, I think this is the way of getting all my frustration since I cant ask Kishimoto to punish Sasuke…. hahaha I know its stupid, but hey- Sasuke joined Akatsuki to get Naruto…. so yeah! I'm sorry but I think it will spice it up a little… and Itachi will get his reward!!! A SEXY KITSUNE!!

**NEXT CHAPTER**

YEP! Next chapter will be Itachi's big surprise… and guess who is going to be in Sasuke's side???

Iruka, Kyuubi are in Itachi's side, so who's in Sasuke's???

Stay tune to fine out whose Sasuke's friends or foes?

* * *

I ALMOST FORGOT…

I got some new fics… feel free to vote on which story you like the most.

(1) **Darkest times: **a dark-Naruto story… please go and read it and tell me what you think… it's my first time trying this dark fics… so go read it… please..

(2) **As Long as you're Happy: **A Dad-Naruto and Son-Sasuke… wow its hott! I'm been watching or reading of corn and well, this is the result… hahaha… is coming out maybe tomorrow...

Ohhh aaanndddd…

I think I'm converting myself to a DracoXHarry fan …. And what would happen if I loose all my interest and stop writing all my fics… because of my new fandom??

**-out of nowhere… Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto came running towards Fer-**

**Itachi**: what hell are you saying? Joining with them?

**Sasuke**: eewww… they both fuckin ugly and … they don't have much action as we do, you know that.

**Naruto**: are you leaving me with those bastards? Why? Who's Draco and Harry anyway?"

**-The door once again was thrown open, and there, the mighty couple, Draco and Harry, came walking towards the Naruto fandom and their new Fan, Fer.-**

**Draco:** that will be us.

**Harry:** and yes, Fer is coming to our side, whether you like it or not. Deal with it. Ohh and forget about your stupid, lame stories, she won't write them anymore.

**Draco**: well done, my love.

**Harry:** thank you, love.

**Sasuke**: you know what, this is the first time I hate blonds. No offense, Naru.

**Sasuke**: Naru?

Both Uchihas turned to looked at Naruto only to find him _drooling_ over that Draco guy.

**Itachi & Sasuke:** NARUTO!

**-Draco winked at Naruto, who blushed cutely by Draco's action…-**

**Fer:** anyway, guys control. I didn't say I stop writing my stories, and I never said that I'll stop reading Naruto fanfics.

**Naruto fandom:** We don't care! Now choose, us or them?

**Harry Potter**: go head; tell them that you'll join us.

Fer: mmmmhhn… HELP!

-Fer runs with all her chakra/magic and gets out of that dark room, where the new battle was starting. And where the fer's of destiny will be concluded.-

-Begs… for you guys to go and read it-

SO, I see you at my Next update… AND REVIEW XD… and if you know if good DracoXHarry story. Do tell!

**Naruto Fandom:** KILL HER! BEFORE SHE JOINS THEM!

**Fer:** AWWW, bye guys. Please review!

**Harry Fandom:** C'MON HARRY! PROTECT FER AND KILL THE REST.

FER3333.


	11. Naruto's Naughty Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke . . . Itachi does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is ItaSasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto or action, meaning Itachi/Sasuke are the Semes and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. This will eventually have Mpreg as well. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now. Read at your OWN Risk.**

'-**Kyuubi Thoughts-'**

'Tachi/Suke talking'

'_**Ita/Sasu/ talking'**_

"Normal talking"

* * *

_Previous Chapter...._

_**-hey! How come you blocking me from hearing your thoughts.-**_

_'Because I don't want you to know.'_

_**-ahhh, fine. I don't care, but don't asked me when I block you.-**_

_'I don't want to hear your lame thoughts, anyway.'_

_Now, it was time for Kyuubi to block his mind from Naruto._

_**-Foolish boy. My thoughts are the ones you shouldn't block. But well, it worked according to my plan. Spend-time-with-Itachi A (3) & B (4) success!-**_

_Naruto heard Kyuubi laughed, and it send chills through his body. _

_'God, I think I made a terrible thing.'_

_"Naruto, earth to Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Iruka was waving- once again - his hands to Naruto in front of his face._

_"Sorry Iruka-sensei. I tend to do that a lot in these days, sorry."_

_"Sure, c'mon let's go. Just follow my lead, and you'll be with Itachi in less than 10 minutes."_

_"Okay!" Naruto chirped happily._

_They heard both ravens walked backwards from the door. _

_'Probably trying to hear anything. --Haha, I'm not a weakling Chunin, you fools!'_

_And with that thought, Iruka dispelled the jutsu. Both Iruka and Naruto, waited for both Uchihas to come inside the room once again._

_'Time to play. . .'_ Iruka thought, while watching the younger Uchiha walked inside the room, looking a little nervous.

* * *

_*ITASASUNARU* _

**~*~ THIS CHAP IS DEDICATED TO ~*~ **

**TO ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS, love you guys. **

**FOR REVIEWING MORE THAN ONCE AND making me feel good **

**^_^ **

**~*~**

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

My Possessive Family

**~*~**

CHAPTER 10

**~*~**

Naruto's **Naughty** Plan

**~*~**

By: Fer3333

**~*~**

When both brothers were now seated again, in the same place they were, Iruka said.

"Sasuke, I will like to talk to you in private."

_'What?!'_

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, you heard me. I want to talk to you."

"What about Itachi?" oh hell no, Itachi was not going to get away from this torture.

"Oh don't worry about him. Itachi will go to his house, _but_ tomorrow it's his turn."

"b-but what about N-naruto?" Sasuke asked. Hoping that Naruto might stay with him. He didn't like the idea of staying alone with Iruka, and, knowing that Itachi might be with Naruto.

"Ohhh, like I say, he's going straight to his house, while Naruto does the same." Iruka faked a glare that he send towards Itachi, telling him that he was serious.

Well, Naruto knew the truth, not Itachi.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei. I will never do something that I not allow to do." Itachi said, as he bowed his head as an act of respect towards the Chunin.

_'Ahhh, he's so polite!'_ Naruto and Kyuubi thought as the same time, for once both agree on something.

**-ahhh, Naru, let him fuck you! C'mon I know you want to!-**

'KYUUBI!'

Ignoring the perverted fox, Naruto looked at Sasuke; who looked had a frown not linking Iruka's news.

_'This could be fun.'_ Naruto thought.

"Iruka-sensei . . . As much as I like to stay here and talk. I need to do some stuff and-"

"Are you saying that you're not staying?" Iruka said his voice was cold and hash.

Sasuke flinched after hearing Iruka's deadly voice. He didn't want to stay and waste time, while Itachi is out there trying to get his dobe alone and do stuff. No! But, he also wants to be in Iruka's good side, so he can trust him in the future. But he doesn't **want** to stay!

_'Well, do it for Naruto, not because you don't like Iruka.'_ suke told him.

"But-"

"So, you're not staying?" once again Iruka asked; looking at him directly and making him really scared.

"Yes, I'm staying." Sasuke said, completely defeated by his sensei.

Unknown to both brothers, both man were smirking.

"Alright, both of you go home and I see you tomorrow Itachi-kun."

Itachi was going to say something to Iruka, but a _very_ happy blond cut him off.

"Itachi-San, you heard him. We should go home." Naruto didn't wait for an answer, as he started to pulled a very confuse Uchiha out of the room.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

As both were about to go on separate ways, Naruto turned to face Itachi, and almost caused him a heart attack because of what Naruto said.

"Itachi, I want to go to your house."

"What?" it was not natural for an Uchiha to ask questions, but he never in his 21 years of life, have imagine Naruto wanting to go to his house. It was plain crazy, well for him.

"Yeah, I want to get to know you better. You know, ask questions and then you answer, stuff like that." Naruto said, as he gave one if his innocent smiles to Itachi.

_'Oh god... Alone, in my room. . . . No Sasuke. . . Alone. . In my room!'_ Itachi thought.

"So what you said?"

**'Yes!!!'** Ita said inside Itachi's mind.

**'Do it boy, now it's your chance to get his ass! Do it!'**

Of course he wanted to take Naruto's virginity, but he wanted the blond to enjoy as much as he will. But not by force. If he needs to wait, then he will. That's why god invented hands, right?

"Hn. Sorry Naruto-kun. I got some problems that I need to fix. I don't want you to see the disaster inside my living room." hoping the blond will go alone with what Itachi said.

**-kit, he's lying! He doesn't want you near him because he will loose his control from fucking you on his bed nonstop! -**

'God kyuu, stop with your rude comments, now.' Naruto said while blushing lightly.

**-what now? I'm telling the true. He's lying! -**

'I know! C'mon let's make him pay for trying to lied to us!'

**-that's what I'm talking! Make him pay, kit!** - Kyuubi roared. Happy to know that her plan is working perfectly.

"I could help you, you know. And- ohhh, I get it now. You don't want me to be close to you, right?" Naruto said, his voice sounding almost like he was about to cry.

"No! Naruto-kun is just that-"

"You don't want your fans to know that, Naruto the Kyuubi container was inside your house, right?"

"No! Never, don't say that. I would never say such of thing, especially about you." Itachi without his previous thoughts of not touching his Kitsune, he moved to Naruto's space to hold his hand.

"So, why you don't want to take me?"

"It's not because I don't want to take you. Is because. . . . Because . . ." Itachi couldn't finish his sentence. Why? Because he was under the deadliest weapon in the world. Not even his strongest Genjutsu or Ninjutsu will beat this weapon . . . Naruto's cute imitation of a loss puppy, with big sapphire eyes and _even_ a tear!

And without much of a fight, the great Uchiha Itachi, loss the battle against Naruto's cuteness jutsu's. Yes, jutsu's, so he won't feel ashamed knowing he had loss against something like that. God, he was an Uchiha!

"Alright, let's go to my house."

"Yeahhh!" Naruto jumped happily, while Itachi groaned.

_'I'm going to have the worst time ever.'_

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

Both arrived at the house in less than 10 minutes. Itachi opened the door and let Naruto in.

"Itachi-kun, I don't see any mess inside your living room, like you told me." Naruto asked cutely.

"Hn."

"So, what you want to do, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, not wanting to make up anything, since he knows that his perverted mind will start working.

"How about a tour?"

"Sure, why not?"

And with that a tour of the big Uchiha mansion started, guided by Itachi.

After one hour of walking and showing around the compound to Naruto.

The last place he knew it to show the blond was his room, but he's not doing that.

"Alright, we're done." excited to know that the tour was over. Now, Naruto could go home and leave him alone with _his_ hand.

"No we're not! We're missed your room."

"My room is private. You can't go inside, unless you properly become mine." yep, that will do it.

_'Ohhh, don't worry. I'm going to be an Uchiha pretty soon.'_

"Do you have something to hide from me, Itachi-San?" Naruto purred sensually at the raven, who shuddered by hearing Naruto's voice.

"N-no."

_'Goddamiitt! I fuckin stutter! Now he knows that I'm in his hands! Fuck!'_

Itachi thought. He looked calm from the outside, but if only Naruto could see inside Itachi. He will be scare.

_'Ahhh, kyuu, he stuttered! Yes, so that's means he really wants me, and he's just been acting that he doesn't want me!'_ Naruto thought, and he was grinning like a like murder, proud of his work, well proud to know Itachi wants him after all.

**-Now do your thing, kit. -**

_'Yesss!'_

"Itachi, I know that you are acting, and trying to control yourself for trying to rape me." Naruto's voice was husky.

"Naruto-kun, I don't know what are you talking about?"

"C'mon Itachi-San . . . ."

_**'Itachi just do it. He won't stop bugging you, until he's inside your room or bed.'**_

"Okay, fine."

Itachi took a step and did some hand-signs. After a minute later, Naruto heard the door clicked, and it was then that Itachi finally opened the door.

"No fair! Why did you put a security jutsu?" Naruto whined.

"So, no one not even my brother can enter."

"Awesome!"

Both entered Itachi's room. As Itachi closed the door behind, Naruto looked at Itachi's room with awed.

Everything was white, black curtains with the Uchiha symbol, a desk along with a lamp and his computer. Itachi even had a plant. That impressed Naruto, since he loves plants. A king size bed, with black silk sheets and red fluffy pillows and in front of bed was 52" plasma TV; movies and CDs beside it.

"So, do you like it?" Itachi whispered close to Naruto, who shuddered by the sound of Itachi's smooth voice.

"Wow! I didn't know that bachann could have taste." Naruto said still looking at the room.

"Oh, no. I actually went and bought everything. It was the same day when I caught you and Sasuke kissing, remember?"

At that thought, Naruto blushed. He felt bad for Itachi, and that also brought back his reason to be here.

So without a warning or a word. Naruto, who was standing next to Itachi, pushed the raven on the bed and straddled him. Forgetting that this is the first time he'll ever make a move he blush a little, and then continue with his plan. Itachi in the other hand was speechless. He wanted to move, to get away from his weakness; but he couldn't. Naruto had sat down in his not-so-visible hard on, and now, it was killing him from the inside.

But he knows that in order to get Naruto, he needs to wait; until Naruto become his official 'bride', and when he knows the war (fans and other things) was over. Only then, he can have his way with Naruto.

"Itachi-kun. . . . I've been thinking about something . . ." Naruto purred in Itachi's ear making the raven shuddered.

"What is it?" always keeping his cool under control.

"I haven't got a kiss from you, Ita_chi-San_." Naruto put his arms around Itachi's neck and looked at him straight in the eyes.  
Itachi groaned. Both were so close to each other and he could help to think what other things he can do while having Naruto in this position.

"I-I think you need to wait until I'm able to touch you."

**-omg! He's such a gentleman! -** Kyuubi said dreamily.

_'I want him to kiss me! And I'm going to get that kiss, if is the last thing I do.'  
_

Determine to get that kiss, Naruto thought about something to make the raven 'little' friend to notice his presence.  
Since he was practically sitting in Itachi's, why not try to make a special lap dance for his future husband, right?  
Moving his hips at a tune he knows by heart, Naruto started to dance, slowly. His hands were now on Itachi's shoulders; only his hips were moving.

_'Ohhh shitttt! He's fuckin moving. . . I think he's trying to awake 'him'_. Itachi thought. He knew if he let Naruto continue there will be some serious consequences. Itachi grabbed Naruto's hips to be able to push him, but he didn't expect that at the moment he grabbed his hips; he will be pushing Naruto down in his _now_ hard rock erection.

"Ahhh!" Naruto moaned feeling Itachi's erection, knowing that it was the result of his little dance.  
Happily with his result, but for some reason he had closed his eyes and opened it once again.

"Kiss me." Naruto said in a husky tone that made Itachi groaned.

"No." Itachi replied a shiver running through him.

Naruto started to rub both erections together**, sensually** and _slowly_.

_'Ohh shit. One more minute and that's it. I will not hold back. This is worst that my Mangekyo Sharingan.'  
_

"KISS ME ITACHI! I FUCKIN WANT YOU TO KISS ME NOW!'

Pushing himself down a little harder; making both moaned in pleasure.

_'That's it. I warned you Naruto.'  
_

"So you want me to kiss you, right?" Itachi asked, his voice was cold and deep.

"YES!"

"Fine but don't complain later." and with that he grabbed Naruto by the back of his neck, and yanked him forward; until Itachi's lips tasted Naruto's pink ones. Both were lost tasting each other and making each other moan that they didn't hear the door opened, until they heard a gasp and Itachi's name from the intruder.

"ITACHI!"

_'Shit! And I was enjoying the kiss!'_ Itachi thought.

_*ITASASUNARU*_

~*~

_TBC_

~*~

_*ITASASUNARU*_

A/N;

Sorry peeps, i know you're wondering what the hell am I doing? Well as you might know Sasuke acting like a total ass these couple weeks and i fuckin tired! First he fuckin comparing both of his teams, _now _i just hope he kills Sakura. Yep, the bitch ditch her team for Sasuke! and i have a terrible feeling that is not faking, it's real! I just wish he just kills her at the spot along with Karin, hahaha. lol. I even bet my friend, Dillan, if Sasuke let her join his side and doesn't kill her . . . . than I'm going to write a SasuSaku Fic... NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I swear that if that happens I'll be shooting someone! well, if Sasuke ignores, kills her, something happen and prevents her to go with him and other thing that may happen so Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't be together . . . than he will buy me 50 Naruto doujinshis' hahaha sounds sweet right? BUT I'M SCARE... i don't want Sasuke to let her stay with him! NO! it will kill me!

Well, I hope you like this chapter. Who could it be? Sasuke? Iruka? or . . . . . . . find out NEXT CHAPTER IN MY POSSESSIVE FAMILY!

Please vote on my poll in my main page. I want to know what your favorite story from me is so far.

NEW Valentine's Day Fic. A SasuNaru Fic. Check it out and review if you like it. I work hard ^_^

NEW Unreachable Love Chapter… Chapter 3… review if you like it.

NEW DOUJINSHI IN MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL... PYO PYO 3!!!

Next update will be . . . . . **Love Complications**. Since everybody seems to like it and it has more reviews than the other two.


	12. Why Fans' exited!

**A/N:**

TWO _LONG _**MONTHS **WITHOUT **UPDATING**!

Yes! I have updated ALL MY FICS! Can you believe that?

If you're one of my subscribers, no it's not a joke or an Authors note, no, they are chapters . . . and long ones!

I'm back to my normal self . . . perverted, SasuNaru, ItaSasuNaru, ItaNaru lover, happy self. . .

Thanks for all you wonderful support and awesome reviews, even messages!

Thank you SO much…

and for the great support that you guys gave me, all these chapters were the result. . . so it wasn't me who just did them, no, it was you (you guys) who made them into reality . . Because without you, I'll probably be still in MPF or even doing a new fic…

Please enjoy and tell me what you think?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke . . . Itachi does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is ItaSasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto or action, meaning Itachi/Sasuke are the Semes and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. This will eventually have Mpreg as well. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now. Read at your OWN Risk.**

'-**Kyuubi Thoughts-'**

'Tachi/Suke talking'

'_**Ita/Sasu/ talking'**_

"Normal talking"

_Previous Chapter...._

_"So you want me to kiss you, right?" Itachi asked, his voice was cold and deep.  
_

_"YES!"_

_"Fine but don't complain later." and with that he grabbed Naruto by the back of his neck, and yanked him forward; until Itachi's lips tasted Naruto's pink lips. Both lost tasting each other and making each other moan that they didn't hear the door opened, until they heard a gasp and Itachi's name from the intruder._

"_ITACHI!"  
_

_'Shit! And I was enjoying the kiss!' Itachi thought._

_*ITASASUNARU* _

**~*~ THIS CHAP IS DEDICATED TO ~*~ **

**READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

My Possessive Family

CHAPTER 11

Why Fans' exited?

By: Fer3333

_ ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

Both turned and looked the person who got inside. Itachi was the first one to react,

"Yuimi-San? What are you doing inside my house, without my permission?" Itachi asked, voice hash and glaring at the beautiful girl in front of him.

Said girl was glaring like no tomorrow, but to Naruto, who dared touching her husband-to-be.

"Well, I was just passing by and I thought if you want to join me for some lunch, Itachi-kun?" she smiled warmly at him, eyes filled with love. This, Naruto noticed and to be honest, he didn't like it at all.

No, he was not jealous, no. Never!

Itachi knew that Yuimi did it on purpose. He still doesn't know how she find out that Naruto was here, alone with him, but he sure knows that she had interrupted something very important. His first kiss with Naruto!

He signed.

He tried to stand up but a tanned hand stopped him, and suddenly, he found himself kissing his blond; who had pulled him, without a warning. Well, of course he doesn't mind at all; might as well enjoy it, right?

Yuimi knew what she was doing; hell she was going to visit him anyway.

But when she saw that Itachi was with someone, and been to close to each other; she knew that she needed to stopped it. And she was glad she did. She found out that Uzumaki Naruto, who everybody had tried to get but no one could ever get him, was in her 'husband's' house, kissing him and demanding him to kiss him.

Yes, she had heard the whole conversation, and she almost broke her computer. And so, she headed to his house, breaking speed record and also Itachi's house' security.

Without wasting time, she headed to Itachi's room and did some hand-signs and opened the door; only to find the blond taking her kiss from her husband. Of course she knew how to deactivated the jutsu, she's been inside the room several days, nights, and once they gets marry, she'll be inside forever.

She frowned, clearly pissed that the blond has kissed her man in front of her.

_'Fuckin moron, you did it on purpose!_' She thought.

When the kiss ended, Naruto turned and looked at Yuimi and smirked.

"Itachi-koi, I have to go. I see you later." he passed Yuimi, and purposely, he bumped his shoulder with hers' and stopped just at the door to blow a kiss to Itachi. Itachi smiled at Naruto, unaware of the jealousy, awed look in Yuimi's eyes.

Itachi diverted his stare to look at Yuimi. He glared and walked out of the room; heading to the living room.

Yuimi followed after, tears in her eyes, after watching the scene that just happened.

When she reached where Itachi was seated, she was about to say something but Itachi cut her off,

"Please Yuimi-San take a seat."

And she did.

"I know that it's been years since we seen each other but I thought we were clear about something." he looked at her, watching how his intense stare could make her uncomfortable, to the point of blushing madly.

"Y-yes. . . But I still love you Itachi." she blushed. She loves hearing Itachi's voice. It was deep, smooth; god, she could die hearing that voice.

"Yuimi-San but I don't love you. I had told you several times that I love Naruto-kun. You were the first one to know about my feelings about Naruto. And still, you still try to get my attention. It's useless, please move on and try to be happy with someone who really loves you, Yuimi." he said, surprising himself on how soft he could sound, hell he didn't know he posses that kind of voice in him.

Yuimi looked away, biting her lip, and tears falling down out of her blue eyes.

"I know. . . But I love you and nothing can change my mind." she looked at him, straight in his eyes, and said.

"I LOVE YOU! I WILL NEVER LOVE SOMEONE ELSE, ONLY YOU AND NO ONE ELSE! I WILL WAIT FOR YOU, EVEN IF IT TAKES YEARS! I FUCKIN LOVE YOU ITACHI!" she yelled.

She was broken. The only thing she knew was that she loves him and that she needed to destroy that blond, who took away Itachi's heart. She sobbed quietly, and waited for Itachi's reaction.

"Yuimi, can you understand that I DON'T love you at all. I'm going to marry Naruto and-"

"If I'm correctly, Naruto had a big crush on Sasuke-kun is that right?" she asked.

"Yes, but we-"

"So, how come you love him when he still in love with your brother? How do you know when he's thinking about you, when actually, he's thinking about Sasuke-kun?"

She knew she was risking her life, but she wanted him to know that in the end, she'll be there for him; no one else, not even Naruto.

Itachi gritted his teeth. Damn, he was doing a pretty good job on controlling his desire to kill the woman in front of him.  
He sighed. He looked at her and said,

"Yuimi, since I've always told you the truth. . . I'll tell you this and remember it clearly. Sasuke and I are going to marry Naruto-kun and restore the Uchiha Clan with his help. He loves us both, equally, and we love him as well. You and the other fan-clubs could go to hell, we don't care. We have each other and we trust each other, so don't try anything on us, because we will find you, and hurt you. And, don't even think about hurting Naruto. If he goes missing, threatened or anything related of him been hurt; I'll find you, well, WE will find you . . . and kill you." Itachi said, crimson eyes glaring at Yuimi.

Yuimi, who was shaking in fear couldn't understand why her man was saying stuff like that, especially when he should be talking about them, not Naruto and them. All she could see is that Naruto must have poison him or used a powerful Genjutsu on him; that's why he's acting like this towards her. Well, that's what she had thought. In reality, she didn't want to admit that, her man, was in love with someone else, who happened to be a man and the most popular boy in the city.

_'I'll get you no matter what, and destroy that piece of shit you called Uzumaki Naruto! Because YOU will be mine and only mine, Uchiha Itachi!'_

With one final thought, she stood up and stared at Itachi with a blank face; amazingly all trace of fear gone, replace with determination and confidence.

"Like I said before, I will never give up. I'll fight for what is mine and destroy whoever gets on my way, you know that Itachi. See you later, my love." she said. Itachi saw her doing some hand-signs but when she did the last sign, he noticed that it was for her special jutsu; it was to late for him to activated his Sharingan or do anything.

Time stopped.

Itachi tried to move but it was useless. He was paralyzed and he couldn't move until she decided to do so. But the worst thing is that she could control you while you're in her jutsu.

She smirked, glad that he was caught in her jutsu. She didn't plan to do it, but she wants him to know that she was serious about everything she just told him.

She walked to Itachi and sat down in his lap.

She looked at him, and saw fear in his eyes. Itachi knew what she was about to do.

With an evilly smile she said,

"Itachi, I want you to kiss me like you kissed Naruto-kun." she closed her eyes, waiting to taste his lips on her. She had been waiting for ages for this moment, and now, she finally getting what it belongs to her. Itachi's kisses from his sinful lips.

Itachi was terrified.

He couldn't do anything to stop himself from leaning and kissing her, on the lips, and making her moaned like he did with Naruto. It was like she just said, his body thought it was Naruto but his mind knew that it was her.

_'Fuck! And I call myself an Uchiha! Shit, she moaning. Damn body!'_

When the kiss ended, she was panting, her face was flush and she was horny. And she wanted more than just a kiss.

Itachi saw a good opportunity and activated his Sharingan. He heard her gasp as he threw her on the floor and glared at her for stealing a kiss from him.

_'Well at least I got him to kiss me. God, it was the best kiss in my life. He's a great kisser, after all he's an Uchiha; and Uchihas, always do everything right.'_

She smiled at him, which caused him to frown.

"Goodbye my love." and with that she disappeared, leaving a relief Uchiha behind.

_'I have to practice my Sharingan more and find more about her jutsu.'_

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

Naruto was walking, enjoying his time and mentally cheering at the scene he just caused.

Yes, he did that on purpose, but he had a good reason; the bitch tried to take away his man, yes his man. And that was unforgiving. He couldn't just watch how that slut tried to flirt with Itachi in front of him. No, that's why he ended up kissing him, making the bitch pissed and marking what belongs to him.

_'God, she was pissed. Haha, take that you ugly cow.'_

He continued walking. He reached Iruka's house and decided to see if Sasuke was still with him.

He knocked at the door and waited. When Iruka opened the door, he was surprisingly pulled inside the house.

Iruka pushed him to the sofa and just when he was finished getting comfortable, Iruka spoke,

"So, how was it? Did you get your 'time alone'?" Iruka asked.

"Eh-what are you talking about, sensei?" he blushed, knowing what Iruka had meant.

"Naruto! You know what I mean. Don't make me say it."

"Ahhh! Okay, okay, yes. We did have some intimate time but we were interrupted by some girl that I don't know." he pouted.

"Awww. Sorry Naru. But did you get a least a kiss?"

"Yes!" he chirped happily.

"Good. Well, you better go and meet Jiraiya-San. You have a photo shoot for you next calendar."

"What it was today?"

"Yes! Now go, or you'll be late."

"hai." he hugged the man but before leaving he said,

"Thanks Iruka-sensei for distracting Sasuke for me." he smiled at him.

"No problem, it was my pleasure. Anyways, I need it to get to know him more, since he's going to be part of our family. But I still like Itachi- Kun better for you. Naruto are you sure about Sasu-"

"Yes sensei. I'm sure. Well I see you around."

Iruka sighed. He closed his door and sat down.

"I wish you were right, Naruto."

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

Uchiha Sasuke was walking down the busy streets of konoha. He was surprisingly happy. Yes, he was happy. So what? He can have good times as well.

After Naruto left with his stupid brother. Even when he wanted to run after them, or get one of his snakes to follow them, he stayed and had a very friendly chat with his sensei. They talked about their future, and of course Naruto. Threats, speeches from the Chunin he had to endure. But in the end, Iruka gave him hope. And that's why he was feeling so damn happy that nothing can change his mood. Not even Itachi and his dobe kissing, no. Nothing, he's happy and that's all that matters. Anyway, Naruto will never kiss Itachi or Itachi to Naruto, right?

_'Both of them are useless. I think I'm the biggest pervert between them.'_

Sasuke smirked at the thought.

He reached the corner and watched as Naruto walk by. It seems that Naruto was thinking or he was just to distracted to see that he was behind him, staring at his delicious ass.

Naruto had the strange feeling, like someone wanted to grab his ass.  
Since he's used to that kind of treatment, he ignored it and kept walking to Jiraiya's office. Yes, even that pervert had an office.

Sasuke was pissed. Is Naruto giving him the I-ignore-you treatment or what?

Finally deciding to get Naruto's attention, he yelled causing Naruto to jump at the surprise attack.

"Sasuke! Don't scare me like that." he puffed his cheeks in s cute manner.

"Hn. Sorry dobe. I'm been behind you since you cross my path, and still you didn't notice my presence. What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto laughed, _'so, he was the one who was following me? Haha, god I should stop thinking about those perverts.'_

Naruto took some steps, now he was in front of Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked of Naruto's action. He always wanting to be close to the blond, but now, it seems that Naruto wanted to be with him.

Sasuke looked at those eyes, god he was beautiful.

"Sasuke," purred his name, so close to his neck. He didn't even notice when Naruto had circle his arms around his neck.

"yes." he whispered. Afraid to move and causing Naruto to move away.

"I love you." it was soft but Sasuke heard it, clearly. Sasuke had never thought that this day will come. Yes, the day when Naruto will say those words that he's been waiting for so long, but now, it finally happened.

He grabbed Naruto slim waist, while the other grabbed Naruto's chin for him to kiss him.

The kiss was passionate, raw; everything in one. Naruto moaned when he felt Sasuke's talented tongue doing things he had never experience before (well, Itachi is still better than Sasuke).  
After hearing Naruto lustful moan, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed both Naruto's legs and positioned it around his waist, causing some delicious friction between two hard erections.

"Ahhh, SAsuke!"

"Naruto. . . You better stop moaning my name or. . . I'll end up fuckin you right here. Believe me, I will."

Naruto opened his eyes and smirk at the raven.

Naruto brought a hand to Sasuke's face, tracing Sasuke's perfect face and those lips that can make you cum in less than 5 minutes.

"Oh really? So if I do this. . ." he moved his hips sensually, "and do this. . . . Ahhh, SasuKE! Please fuck me! Fuck me and make me yours." he yelled still moving his hips and moaning Sasuke's name.

"Shit, Naruto! You're going to regret this."

"Mmhn. Sasuke . . . . Sasuke." he threw his head to the side, which allowed the raven to leaned down and bite the tanned neck.

"Ahhh! Sasuke," this time was real, no fake moans coming from Naruto.

"Naruto, I know this is the wrong time to ask but I want to know?"

Sasuke stopped all Naruto's movements and looked at his blond.

_'Damn teme for stopping the fun. Well, we can still continue.'_

"What is it?"

"Why are you doing this? I mean, is not like I don't want to, but usually, I'm the one who starts it not you." he knew that he was acting stupid, but when you have Naruto as boyfriend; you may never know.

Naruto sighed, "I realized that I love you both and I'll do everything for this to work. And since I already took your brother by surprise is fair that you have your turn." he smiled at him.  
Completely clueless Sasuke ask, "What do you mean you surprised my brother?"

He frowned. He didn't like the idea of his Naruto kissing his brother. Or Naruto, been the one who started, not Itachi.

"Well, I did the exact thing I did to you right now." Naruto said. He lied to the raven because he knew that if he said what _really_ happened; something bad was going to happen. So he decided to keep it simple.

Well, he wasn't lying, after all, he did throw himself at Itachi and Sasuke, and, he started not them.

"Ohh, you should've kept it as a secret you know? Because now, I have to erase everything my brother did to you."

"Sasuke- I, we didn't have sex, if that's what you mean."

"I don't give a fuck! I'm fuckin hard and I want you!"

"No,-ahhh, Sssasuke. . ."

Sasuke lower Naruto down and lay him on the floor.

"Are you ready?" Naruto shiver after hearing Sasuke's husky voice, promising pure pleasure.

"Yes . . . take me." he blushed.

He was about to take off Naruto's pants, when out of nowhere, a kunai was thrown; stabbing the wall, aiming perfectly between both males.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sasuke yelled, Sharingan activated and ready to kill whoever threw that kunai at them. He knows that it was clearly directed at Naruto, by looking at how the kunai almost reach its target, Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke got up and redress themselves; ready to fight if it was necessary.

"Show yourself and come to fight us!" Naruto yelled.

Shit, he almost got injured and he blames Sasuke who's really good at distracting with his sexy body.

"I'll never hurt Sasuke-kun. . ." said person walked out of the shadows to reveal herself, "but, you Naruto, if I could kill you right now. . . it will be better, so Sasuke and I could live happily together." she smirked at them, hands on her hips and a dark aura surrounding her.

"Sakura," both men hissed her name.

Sasuke glared at Sakura, who was looking at him, intensely.

"Sakura, were you trying to hurt Naruto? Because if you did, you better go away and leave us alone." Sasuke spat. Crimson eyes still fix on the pink-haired bitch.

Sakura totally ignored Naruto and walked to Sasuke and said,

"I just wanted to know if you like to have dinner with me? We could-"

"Can you fuckin understand that I don't want to be near you or stay in the same room with you! Hell, I don't even want to breathe the same air like you!" Sasuke said. Sakura been the bitch she is, she closed the space to hug him, holding him tight and feeling his body close to hers.

"Ahh, Sasuke I know you don't mean it. . . . You love me and we're going to marry someday." she smiled at the thought of her dream coming true.

Sasuke push her with all his strength but she was too strong for his liking.

"Sakura. . . DON'T FUCKIN TOUCH ME! FUCK! CAN YOU SEE THAT I LOVE  
NARUTO NOT YOU!" for the second time, he tried to get her away from him. God, he wanted to Chidori her ass, but he knew he couldn't hurt her, he had promised to Tsunade.

_'Shit, something feels wrong but what?. . . . . . Shit! Naruto!_'

Naruto, who was looking at the ground, bangs covering his eyes and fists turning white.

"Sakura, did you know that Sasuke and I are boyfriends?" Naruto said, he knew that the bitch was ignoring him. Sakura ignored him and still look at Sasuke, smiling at him.  
Sasuke for the very first time in his life was scared. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was scared, but not for a simple thing. No, he was scared of the red chakra that was surrounding Naruto, who still had his head down. He knows, hell, even Sakura should know that she was in danger.

Sasuke jumped after hearing Naruto, Kyuubi's voice.

"BITCH! DID YOU FUCKIN HEAR ME! I TOLD YOU THAT SASUKE IS MINE!" he roared. Blood eyes looked at the girl who he knew was shaking in fear.

Sakura knew she was in danger, even a fool will know that dealing with Kyuubi was dangerous. But, she needed to stay and let Naruto know that she wasn't going to give up that easy. And so, she stood there, holding on Sasuke and trying not to pee after hearing Kyuubi's deep voice.

Naruto had enough of this bitch. With a smooth movement, he grabbed Sakura by the waist and threw her to the side; somehow he had 4 tails already. The wall cracked, and she landed face down and looking like shit.

_'Shit! I didn't even see it! Fuck! I had my Sharingan the whole time, and still, I didn't see it.'_ Sasuke thought.

His mouth was wide open, surprisingly looking at Sakura trying to stand up, which she failed because of the impact.

Naruto looked down at her. He smirked, showing his canines and feeling much better.

Sakura felt like her body was on fire. She couldn't even stand up, damn; she couldn't even sit on the ground. She looked up and glared at the smirking blond..

"Fuck you. . . You monster!" she coughed blood.

"Look Sakura, I told you long time ago. . . I'll not let you treat me like trash, not anymore."

"And I told you that I don't want to see you with my Sasuke-kun!"

"Well, the last time I check, Sasuke was with me, kissing me and about to take my tight ass. But of course, you interrupted and he couldn't take me. So are you sure he's yours?"

Sakura growled, with her spare chakra, she stood up and glared at the blond.

"Look, monster, I'll have Sasuke and you will be watching us kissing and having wild sex, while you die alone." she spat.

Naruto blinked and then laughed.

"Shit, Sakura, don't make me laugh. You better go. . . ." Naruto stopped laughing and looked at her, "before I end up killing you."

Without making any sound, she vanished.

It was moments later that Sasuke got the courage to asked Naruto a question.

"Why you two hate each other so much? You two were so close, now what happen?"

Naruto just stared at the empty spot Sakura occupy. He looked up and smiled.

"When you left to join Orochimaru. She was really upset. Since I knew that I needed more power to bring you back; I decided to go with Pervy sage to train. When it was time to leave, she was at the gates, ready to say goodbye . . . well, that's what I thought. When I reached her, she slapped me and told me that she hate it me and that she never wanted to see me ever again. She thought that I didn't want to bring you back, since she knew I love her, well that was in the past. So, she thought that I didn't want you here and also thought that was my reason for leaving. Everybody kept telling her that I was going with pervy sage to train but still didn't get it. After coming back, we head to where we found you the first time after two years. Since you beat me up and I couldn't get you; she assume that I didn't try harder. Since then, she stopped talking to me and ignored me. I did the same, even if it hurt to get bad comments from her. Two months later, her comments had increase to the point of her spitting in my face. She loath me with all her heart. I decided to play along with her game. I did the same she did to me." he looked down.

Seconds later, Sasuke said, "but, how come you told me that she just stop taking to you. You forgot to mention that she slap you in the face."

"Well, I didn't want you to know. But now, you just saw her hatred towards me and I can't hide the truth from you anymore."

Sasuke took Naruto's hands.

"Don't worry, you have us and you don't have to worry about anybody. I bet Itachi will die protecting you, just like I'll do the same for you."

Naruto smiled, which caused Sasuke to smile in return.

"We better go, Jiraiya is waiting for me."

"Jiraiya?"

"Yes, c'mon, let's go."

"Hn."

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

When both entered the building, they found Itachi sitting next to Jiraiya talking.

Itachi felt Naruto's presence and look back, only to find his brother with Naruto.

Naruto was happy to see Itachi, now both of his ravens will get to see him in action.

He ran to the raven and jumped at him, Itachi caught him easily.

"Hello, Itachi-koi," Naruto leaned down, and kissed the raven. Itachi happily return the kiss, making the blond moaned and making an Uchiha pissed.

Sasuke was just watching the whole scene in front if him. Naruto had never done that, kissing him without caring what people might think, or him the one kissing passionately. Okay, he had but- fine, yes, he was fuckin jealous, so what? Both brothers should have the same treatment, right? He came to present when Jiraiya turned to them and told the brothers to sat down with him and enjoy the show. Sasuke had to 'pull' Naruto from his brothers' arms and pushed him where to the crew; who started to change him and putting some make-up.

"Alright, Uchihas today you're going to see Naruto in action." he grinned.

"Hn." both Uchihas said in unison.

"But first,"

Jiraiya made some hand-signs, immediately the two ravens were trapped in his jutsu.

"What the hell?" Sasuke yelled after he saw Jiraiya's jutsu and yet, he didn't block said jutsu in time.

"What's the meaning of this? Why are you putting us in a paralyzing jutsu (1), Jiraiya-San?"

Itachi cold voice only made Sasuke stopped all his movements.

"Well, I don't want any problems, and I know for experience that you both will react badly after seeing Naruto. Also, I don't want my set been destroy or have to deal with dead bodies."

He looked at them with a bored expressing in his face,

"Or, I could kick you out and missed Naruto's sexiest performance."

"NO!" both yelled,

"I'm okay with this. . ." Sasuke said as he got comfortable in his chair.

_'Might as well get comfortable and enjoy the show.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Put more pressure on us, in case we go crazy, Jiraiya-San?" Itachi said.

Just like Sasuke did, he relaxed and nodded to Jiraiya.

"No problem. I was going to do it anyway."

As soon as he finished talking, Naruto walked out of the room, wearing only a silk robe; looking gorgeous, hell he looked hot and sexy.

Naruto looked at them and he let a sexy smirk mere his beautiful face.

"Hey, boys. . . Like what you see?"

Stupidly, both ravens nodded. Two mouths were dry from watching a sexy blond walking seductively at them, watching how his delicious hips moved and god, his long tanned legs. .

Both stopped their daydream, when said blond bend down and gave them a kiss on each forehead and smiled.

"I hope you like the show."

Naruto walk to the bed with silk sheets was waiting for him. He positioned himself, laid and hands on hips, and staring at them waiting patiently.

"Brat, you know what to do, okay." Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto nodded and relax his body.

"Bring the models, NOW!"

This woke two ravens from his condition.

"Models?" both asked, not to happy to hear that they'll be seen his Naruto with some strangers..

Since they had promise that both will behave and not do something stupid, both just stood still, biting their lips and hoping that those models were fuckin ugly; so they won't feel threatened by their looks.

When the door opened, two men walked up to Jiraiya, showing every muscle they own and just wearing pants.

"What? What the hell are you two doing here?" Sasuke yelled, pointing at then childishly.

The two men who were going to take pictures with Naruto were none other than Hyuuga Neji and Sai.

Both boys smirked at them, feeling the jealousy and anger waves from the Uchihas towards them.

"C'mon boys, join Naruto; he's been ready for 10 minutes now, GO!"

"Hai!"

Neji was the first one to move. He moved and climbed the bed and got on top of Naruto. Sai went behind Naruto, lifting him so Naruto was between him.

Sai's paled arms circle Naruto's waist, while Neji stroke Naruto's baby face with his finger tips.

"Naruto's threesome calendar's take 1!"

Jiraiya shouted, as he wave to the photographer to start taking pictures.

Now, the show had started, Neji and Sai were getting aroused by looking at Naruto without any shirt. Both had paid a good amount of money just to be in Naruto's calendar. No, they didn't do it because they want the fame that came with it, no. They both did it because they want it to feel Naruto, to see him blushing madly, and to have this as one of their precious memory.

"BOYS, FOCUS!"

"HAI!"

"Naruto can you blush more? And move your head to the side. . . yesss, like that, now Neji kiss Naruto's neck, softly . . . yeahhhhhh, good. Now Sai put your head in Naruto's shoulder and look at the camera, yes, that's right, YES!"

As the photo shoot continued. Everybody seem to forgot about two individuals that were hiding their anger and controlling their deadly chakra from those two mother-. . . that were posing with Naruto.

Itachi and Sasuke.

Both had their Sharingan, fists were holding the chair tightly and a dark aura surrounded them.

Sasuke wanted to kill those bastards for touching his dobe. No one touches what is his.

Yes, it business but it doesn't need to be that touchy, right?

Okay, he's cool with the fact that is only business, but when he saw Sai, he totally lost it. Thankfully the jutsu that Jiraiya had on them was strong and even when he tried to get up and beat that asshole, he couldn't move at all.

He turned to face his brother, and he was amazed at how Itachi look . . . he was okay with it. He frowned; he should have more control like his aniki.

_'Just control. . . Itachi is doing fine unlike you. . .'_

How wrong Sasuke was about Itachi been okay with the scene of front of him.

Itachi, unlike some other people knew how to disguise his expressions. He knew when and where he'll show his true self, good example, now. When Itachi came to see Naruto modeling, he knew that some prick will be posing with him, and, touchy hands will be wantonly touching his blond. He knew that and he was okay with that; after all, it was business.  
So, he just waited for the fuckers to show up, until they did, he knew it was going to be tough controlling himself from killing them both.  
But thankfully, Jiraiya's jutsu work pretty well because he had tried to get up and beat those fuckers from touching his blond.

"Alright! Now, Naruto stand up and let Neji sit okay now, sit on top of him. . . that's right . . . nice. Now, Sai, you stand behind Naruto. . . more to your left, yeah. . . good now, start kissing him."

The whole room was silent. Everyone was looking at them, eyes filled with lust and aroused by the three gorgeous men in front of them. Some even had tissues, of course for the bloody noses. Some perverts were filming.

The only two who were talking, were Jiraiya and the photographer, but other than that, everybody had their eyes on the threesome.

_'SHIT! You have to control, don't let your anger out and. . . Shit! I can't do this. . . I want to kill those two and. . . It's not working!'_ Sasuke thought.

Crimson eyes still looking at the scene in front of him. He just had to endure it and survive it without anyone getting hurt.  
Itachi had to use his own chakra, so Jiraiya's jutsu won't break during his attempts on getting up and beat the shit out of those two who were touching, kissing his Naruto.

_'Calm down Itachi. . . you can do it, yes, that's it. . . good boy. . .'_

"ALRIGHT! That's a rap! Good job everybody!"

Jiraiya clapped happily. While everyone shook their heads and breathe properly once again.

All the females and Ukes were picking up their bloody tissues, while the Semes and Naruto-sexuals (straights but they only turn gay for Naruto) were trying to walk but couldn't because of their painful erections that were proudly showing. But since everyone in the room were aroused by the whole show, nobody seem to care, well, only two ravens were surprisingly unaffected by the arousing scene.  
They were pissed with a dark aura on both of them, clearly not okay of watching their blond with two assholes, who were now smirking at them, and silently laughing at them.

Naruto headed to the back room to change, as well as the two sexiest models. Jiraiya turned to look at both brothers and say,

"Wow, you two did a pretty good job." he was surprise with them. It was hard for him to admit that both were really serious about Naruto.  
He laughed softly. He had thought that at least one would have loose his control, and he will gladly told them that they both had fail his test. Yes, Tsunade and him had agreed to make them some test for them to pass. And apparently, they passed his test as well as Tsunade's.

_'I guess I have to let them know.'_ Jiraiya thought.

With a warm smile, he looked at them and said,

"Congrats, Uchihas. Both of you had passed my test, and, both of you have my blessings and permission to date Naruto and marry him in the future."

Silence.

_'Did he just say'_

_'he gave us permission to date and marry Naruto?'_

"What?" both said in unison, clearly confused.

"You both had passed my test. I invited you to watch Naruto's photo shoot because I thought that after watching, you'll ended up killing somebody or hurting the two models that I hired. Neji and Sai were the perfect models for both situations. One; you both hate their guts. Two; both had a very large population of fans who wish for them to be pair up with Naruto. It helped me in ways, money and my test."

"And you know something," he leaned a little for them to hear,

"When the real action has started. . . I dispelled the jutsu. You basically resist with your own power not mine." he smirked at the shock faces.

"Thank you Jiraiya-San" both vowed politely at him.

"Ohhh, don't do that. . . I feel old. But there something I want you to promise me," voice serious and face looking at them.

"Yes?" both asked.

Jiraiya's serious face turned into a playful grin he said,

"I want to have lots of grandchildren, okay. I want strong, healthy, smart grandchildren, okay! And maybe, one girl among the 7 boys that I expect you three to have."

Both brothers look at each other. Seconds later, both smirked and turned to face Jiraiya.

"Sure, we will follow your instructions." Itachi said.

"Hn, we were going to do that anyway . . . " Sasuke Said.

"Good, I'm glad that both of you are future sons-in-laws."

"Hn."

When Naruto walked inside the room, he was shock to find his lovers and his god father, smirking at each other.

_'This is not good, not at all.'_

**-Maybe Itachi did something-**

_'God kyuu, can you leave Itachi out of this, please!_'

**-Ah Naruto, you know that Itachi will do anything just to get in your pants.-  
**  
_'Shut up and let's join them.'_

**-Okay-**

The three men noticed Naruto's presence and look at him.

Before anyone could speak, a man walked inside the room, shouting and almost failing trying to deliver his message.

"Jiraiya-San. . . . A letter from Utakata-San had arrived." the man took out a letter for Jiraiya to take.

After taking it and rip it open, he read the letter.

Jaraiya's eyes widen and he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto remember that I asked you that if you wanted to do sex and yaoi movies?" he asked,

Blushing like a cute tomato, Naruto nodded.

"Well, one famous actor and his partner are offering you a big deal that you can't refuse."

"What is it?"

"Utakata-San and Hotaru are paying a good amount of money for you to do a sex/ yaoi movie with them."

"What?" the blond yelled.

"Yes, and-"

Once again, they were interrupted by the same man only that this time, he was blushing.

"Jiraiya-San. . . Utakata-San and Hotaru-San had just arrived. Both are waiting for your permission to enter, since they don't have an appointment."

Jiraiya faced Naruto, who was still shock at the news he just received.

"So? Are going to do it, Naruto?"

_*ITASASUNARU*_

_TBC_

_*ITASASUNARU*_

So, what you think?

Did you like it?

Please if you like this chapter review and tell me what you think.

SPECIAL NOTE

Well, I know that this is pathetic -I know- but I feel like doing it . . .

As you may know, this Story was my first one, so I'm doing something special.

So if you're not interested . . . . Just close the window, CHA!

IT'S BEEN ONE YEAR SINCE my possessive family WAS CREATED…THANK YOU!

Most of you know that I do answer to all my reviews and messages, so I decided to give special gifts to my loyal readers who had reviewed my chapters from MY POSSESSIVE FAMILY since day one.

Yes, it took me awhile to count all them and find who my first one was, but I did it!

How did I do it? Well, since I started FanFiction, I created a separate e-mail so all my reviews/fave/alerts will go there and I won't have to deal with lots of mail.

Can you imagine, almost like 1,000 mails in total, all from all my Stories, not cool.

Anyways, I did it.

I love all my friends/readers from FanFiction so that's why I decided to do this, and because I feel I like you guys deserve it; for reviewing and wasting your time on me, and dealing with my mistakes. Thank You!

**For reviewing Most/All of my Chapters**

xXxneko-chanxXx= 9 Chaps

demon'sLOver = 6 Chaps

RoUg3 = 6 Chaps

milkchocolatehot64= 6 Chaps

You guys, have 3 options.

I mean if you want, you could tell me whatever you want -anything- you want to happen in this story. And I will do it, even if is just one extra chapter.

Or have a special One-Shot from me, any couple, theme anything just tell me what you want . . . and I'll do it.

You can choose any of my other stories and have me write anything you want . . . anything.

So yeah, thank you for spending time reviewing most of my chapters, thank you!

**These people . . . believed in this pathetic Story of mine SINCE DAY ONE and went through a lot of mistakes by me. . . Thank you**!

Yes, they are in order.

1)XxsayxX

2)Newey07

3)NinjaxGirlX1989

4)YaoiLuvr

5)Dar'ska

6)Blood Reaper13

7)death25jl

8)Dragon's Rein

9)YeahPluto

10)Tansy Moon

11)Glittering Cyan Wings

12)dee4621

13)demon'sLOver

14)kkm-crazyfan24

15)RoUg3

16)darkfairyprncess6

17)Althalos

18)Care-free kitten

19)Deidara's Seme

20)Toki-sama

Thank you! You guys kept my crazy ideas going and you believed in this story. Look now, almost 11 chapters? Thank you guys!

**My First Three Alert/Fave**

1)XxsayxX

2)Newey07

3)NinjaxGirlX1989

Well, you only have two options,

I mean if you want, you could tell me whatever you want-anything- you want to happen in this story. And I will do it, even if is just one extra chapter.

You can choose any of my other stories and have me write anything you want . . . anything.

If I mention your name and you want me to do something for you (like I said, I'm not forcing you, so it's your choice), please send me a message with your request and I'll tell you when it's going to be ready.

So, thank you all of you who had review/fave/alert MY POSSESSIVE FAMILY!

Alerts

77

Favorite

73

Reviews

159

Thank you for reading this lame story of mine and reviewing.

I'll see you in my next chapter!

Love,

Fer3333.


	13. New Enemy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke . . . Itachi does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is ItaSasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto or action, meaning Itachi/Sasuke are the Semes and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. This will eventually have Mpreg as well. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now. Read at your OWN Risk.**

_Previous Chapter..._

_Once again, they were interrupted by the same man only that this time, he was blushing._

_"Jiraiya-San. . . Utakata-San and Hotaru-San had just arrived. Both are waiting for your permission to enter, since they don't have an appointment."_

_Jiraiya faced Naruto, who was still shock at the news he just received._

_"So? Are going to do it, Naruto?"_

_._

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

My Possessive Family

CHAPTER 12

New Enemy?

By: Fer3333

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

"Utakata-Kun- wait up!"

A girl with dark-green eyes, mid-back length blond hair and big breast yelled; her name Hotaru.

She was yelling at the man in front of her, who just kept walking to his destination, without even caring if she was following him in the busy streets of Konoha.

"Hotaru, can you stop yelling, please. You're creating more attention and people are looking at us like we're some piece of fresh meat . . . it's scary… so, shut it!" Utakata said.

"But-but . .. you don't want to wait for me . . . I know you want to see Naru-chan but at least can you wait for me.." she panted, finally able to reached him and going at the same pace as him.

"Fine. Just because you're right, I'll stop." she said, as she ignored some looks the villagers were giving her, especially the males.

'_Oh, Naruto-kun . . . I wonder is you're still single. . because now . . . I'm not planning to go without you, Naruto.' _Utakata thought.

A tall, thin young man with dark brown, shoulder-length hair with bangs that cover the left side of his face and amber-colored eyes. He's wearing a long black kimono with an orange sash belt, sporting a small crest near the back of his neck that appears to be a simplified image of three bubbles. He got the looks, everything, to make any woman kneel in front of him.

Utakata met Naruto in one of Naruto's photo shoot. He was just waiting for the same director who was directing Naruto's, and there, he met our beautiful Kitsune; where he fell in love, going through what everyone calls, 'love at first sight'.

Let's just say that he waited for Naruto to finish, so he can talk to him. It wasn't hard like he had thought, because said director saw him, and immediately introduced him to Naruto . . . and then, a **wonderful** _friendship_ started.

But he wanted more than that . . . he wanted Naruto's love. . _not_ friendship.

But what he didn't know is that Naruto wasn't from Kirigakure, so he went to the same house that Naruto rented, and was informed that he left the same day he met him.

Sadly he didn't get the chance to ask him out or anything he had planned to say/do.

But, it seems that he was having pure luck, because a month ago, he found out that his manager wanted to do a movie with him and Naruto.

And that meant, he gets to see him once again…

He should've waited for Naruto's response in his village, but just thinking about once again having the blond in front of him . . . he decided to come to Konoha and pursue _his_ blond to agreed, and, if he's lucky enough, he'll made his move and ask him out . . . but _this_ time for **real**.

And so, he was walking where he knew Naruto was having a photo shoot, along with his manager Jiraiya-San. There he'll talk about the movie and of course. . their relationship.

He was brought back to reality, when he heard a high pitch scream coming from his side…

"OMG! IT'S UTAKATA AND HOTARU-SAN!" a girl screamed.

'_Shit!'_

"C'mon Hotaru, hurry up..."

"H-hai..."

_*ITASASUNARU*_

"So, what do you think, Naruto?" Jiraiya repeated.

Naruto, who was thinking about Utakata, just looked up and said,

"Uh? I- sure, I'll love to be part of his movie." He said.

Everyone looked at Naruto, who was blushing from head to toe, not even noticing of the dark aura that both Uchihas had.

Itachi and Sasuke could only look and ignored all the thoughts that they had.

Naruto loves them, and no one, I mean no one will pull them apart; even Naruto had said it.

So, no need to worry about that guy, even when Naruto kept blushing and refuse to look at them.

Yep, no need to worry . . . Right?

"Alright! That's my boy!" He turned to see the messenger and said, "Tell them to meet us in the studio. There we can talk privately and have lunch at the same time."

The man nodded and left.

Jiraiya stood up from his chair and turn to look at the crew.

"Alright . . . it's a rap! We're done! Thank you everybody, we'll see you next photo shoot, which will be very soon." he clapped and laughed, like everyone else.

"C'mon . . . let's go and meet them. You two can come as well, if you like." he grinned.

"Hn."

"I'm going to change. I'll be back, okay." Naruto said.

He didn't even wasted time; he vanished and left the two ravens alone with their thoughts.

_*ITASASUNARU*_

"So . . . what are we suppose to do? Watch and see how that bastard flirts with _our _Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Both ravens were seated, facing each other and for some unknown reason, they had their Sharingan.

"Yes, we have to do that. I know it's hard, we both share one thing, and that is how possessive we are when it comes to Naruto. We have to endure it and just pretend that everything is okay." Itachi said.

His fists were turning white, holding on the anger, just by thinking about what he just told Sasuke.

"Aniki, you know very well that it will be impossible for me to do that. Just look what happen on the photo shoot? I almost end up killing those fuckers, who were touching him!" Sasuke spat, remembering the scenes, perfectly, thanks for his bloody Kekkei Genkai.

Itachi bit his lip, unable to say anything else.

"Look . . . we both know that we can't touch anybody, so why don't we talk to Naruto and tell him to stop with this madness." Sasuke said.

Sasuke didn't want to admit that he was afraid of the consequences if he ends up breaking one rule, most of all, the most important one; no killing.

And with all the tests, and, many fuckers who come up and not even trying to hide their affections in front of Naruto, to confess their love for him; it's to much to take, not to mention, all theirs fans against each other, no it's not easy.

The only way to deal with this and not kill anyone is to talk to the main character in this, Naruto.

Itachi thought about Sasuke's proposal, and he couldn't think of another way.

Apparently, both are afraid of the outcome if one of them looses control.

"You know, for once, you actually used your brains, ototo..." Itachi smirked.

"Tch… I'll kill you if I didn't need your sorry ass, but, I promise Naruto not to hurt you." Sasuke smirked back.

"Ouch… thanks for saving me from a painful death…"

"Bastard,"

"That's my line, you know."

"Let's go and see Naruto in his dressing room." Sasuke started to walk where Naruto's dressing room was located.

"Mmhn, fine, but if we get caught . . . I'll say that it was your idea, okay." Itachi smiled evilly at Sasuke, who just rolled his eyes and said,

"Bloody bastard and, a coward . . ."

"It was a joke Sasuke, god… chill."

"Hn."

_*ITASASUNARU*_

_TBC_

_*ITASASUNARU*_

So, what you think?

Did you like it?

Okay, I know it's short but I need you to vote on my channel's poll and vote Which Uchiha will take Naruto's virgin, or ass? Haha, so please do that so I can continue writing and yes, next chapter is a lemon scene, yess!

It could be a threesome? Ohh-yes!

Sasuke is winning for one vote!

Itachi's fans c'mon VOTE!

Threesome fans. . Hahah VOTE!

But vote and, I just wrote my second lemon "Sasuke's Birthday: The Perfect Plan" and I would like you to check it out and tell me what you think? Should I do more kinky stuff or less romantic and be more raw? lol hahah, please, I need you guys to grade my lemons, I don't want to write something I'm not prepare to do. I prefer to wait than to have something horrible.

So, that's news and- haha, a new story if you're bored and want to read something else . . . it's called, "Under My Skin" it's a SasuNaru story, like always.

Please if you like this chapter review and tell me what you think.

Thank you for reading this lame story of mine and reviewing.

I'll see you in my next chapter!

Love,

Fer3333.


	14. Naruto is ours God Dammit!

WARNING: SEX; THREESOME; FIRST TIME **ME** ACTUALLY WRITING ONE.

**IN THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL READ A **_**POORLY**_** ATTEMPT ON MY LEMON SKILLS. . . BUT IT IS A LEMON… OR A SEX SCENE… PLEASE, IF YOU'RE NOT CONFORTABLE READING THIS **_**BAD**_** LEMON . . . CLICK THE BACK BUTTON OR CLOSE THE WINDOW… BEFORE YOU START READING AND CURSING AT ME; CAUSING YOU TO LEAVE A REVIEW, AND MAKING ME READ YOUR REVIEW… AND YEAH… DO THE MATH. . .**

**SO. . . LEMON SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. . . BE AWARE OF THE BUNNIES… THEY MIGHT LOOK CUTE, BUT DEEP INSIDE. . . THEY'RE MOSNTERS!**

**No beta for now. Read at your OWN Risk.**

_Previous Chapter..._

"_Let's go and see Naruto in his dressing room." Sasuke started to walk where Naruto's dressing room was located._

"_Mmhn, fine, but if we get caught . . . I'll say that it was your idea, okay." Itachi smiled evilly at Sasuke, who just rolled his eyes and said,_

"_Bloody bastard and, a coward . . ." _

"_It was a joke Sasuke, god… chill."_

"_Hn."_

_This chapter was dedicated for;_

**xXMikomiUchihaXx**

Sorry dear. . I know how you feel, remember, my friend Sara (R.I.P). Hope this pathetic threesome can cheer you up. At least it will make you laugh, right?

Love Fer3333, your friend. 3

**Wafflepacket**

Damn, sorry for keeping you wake. . . I think I should stop writing stories. I don't want to get in trouble . . .lol. Nuh. . Never. Thanks for reading.

_._

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

My Possessive Family

CHAPTER 13

Naruto is ours. . . God Dammit!

By: Fer3333

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

"Hn, the idiot forgot to close the fuckin door," Sasuke said.

Both brothers were now in front Naruto's dressing room, outside waiting for said blond to finished changing.

It was then that they heard a second voice inside,

"**What are you planning to do, Naru?" **it was a deep voice that both knew pretty much, since both had encountered it before, Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Both brothers looked at each other, nodding, they both made two different hand-signs.

Itachi did a genjutsu which will trap Naruto, creating a replica of the room Naruto was currently in.

Naruto heard a 'tweet' and turn around to the door's direction; only to frown when nothing was there, he turned back to Kyuubi's conversation and continued.

'_Bingo'_ Itachi thought.

Sasuke, made a shadow clone, and using one of Itachi's technique, he made it invisible (1) and order him to enter the room, ready for the right time.

Both were ready, and it seems that no even Kyuubi was aware that both were trapped in Itachi's genjutsu and that both brother's were hearing everything.

"I don't know what you are talking about kyuu, just help me with this shitty outfit, please"

Naruto was taking his kimono off, showing his backside to the brothers.

"**Naru, you know . . . Utakata-San. You know that he likes you, I told you that very moment he looked at you." **

He helped the blond, untying the knot from his beautiful kimono.

"Ouch! Kyuubi! You hurting me!" he whined.

"**Well, it's your fault . . . damn, you're fat! I think you need some excise to do . . . like sex . . . that will be fun you know," **she grinned.

She placed the expensive kimono in the near chair.

"GOD! SHUT UP! And I'M NOT FAT! I was a little nervous this couple of weeks and . . . I'm been eating more than before and since I don't have any missions . . . so yeah, but I'm NOT fat!"

Of course, he was only in boxers, and he didn't have a clue that two pairs of lustful eyes were watching his body.

"**Whatever . . . but answer my question . . . are you going to tell them or not?"**

Kyuubi sat down in the same chair he had laid the kimono, waiting for Naruto's answer.

Sexily (without him knowing), Naruto grabbed his favorite lotion –orange scent- and poured some in his hands, applying the lotion in his legs, arms and torso.

"I don't see the point. I don't like Utakata-san that way . . . so I'm not going to tell them, knowing that both will kill him if he get closer to me. So no. I'm just going to act normal and treat Utakata-San properly."

Of course, he didn't know that he was giving the brothers a show.

Itachi didn't know how he was still capable on handling the jutsu, when Naruto was making him hard and _very _uncomfortable. But, he knew he needed this, and tried to calm down just a little bit more.

Sasuke, damn, he would honor himself after this. He, Uchiha Sasuke, was strong enough to endure his dobe's sexy stunt, not even aware that he had made both of them really aroused.

'_C'mon Itachi I can't wait any longer!'_ Sasuke thought.

"**Really? Well, you have to work on your blushing, you know? You blush to much . . . its pathetic! You suppose to act normal, not like a school girl who just got her first kiss by her crush."**

"What? W-well, it's not my problem! They always make me nervous, okay! They always look at me like I'm a piece of meat ready for the wolves to eat or something delicious or ah-h I don't know! But, I'm not blushing because of Utakata-san okay."

Itachi nodded to Sasuke, who just smirked in return.

Careful, the clone that Sasuke made moved behind Kyuubi, covering his mouth and teleporting himself and Kyuubi outside the room, where he used his Sharingan and put a genjutsu on the poor Kyuubi who was caught by surprise by Sasuke.

As fast as he could, Itachi made a clone, said clone was now Kyuubi, replacing him, who just filled out the words that the real Kyuubi didn't get to finished.

"**Anyways, mmhp - just act normal and ignored them."**

Naruto looked at Kyuubi, raising a brow in question, "Are you okay, kyuu?"

"**Yes, Naru. I'm fine." **Kyuubi's voice sounded darker than before.

He shrugged, totally ignoring the mood change in Kyuubi's or the fact that said fox had red eyes, but since Naruto knew Kyuubi's eye color was red, he ignored it completely.

Changing the topic, Naruto faced Kyuubi and happily said,

"Kyuu, I don't think it will work . . . but, changing the topic . . . I can't wait to married them and . . . . And, you know,"

Unknown to Naruto, both bother raise a brow when he said that, Sasuke, nodded to Itachi, asking him to ask him.

"**Are you excited to married them? Or just because they're Uchiha."**

Naruto snapped his neck around, both Uchihas thought he had broken his neck, but luckily he was okay…

"Kyuu! This is the last time I want to hear you say that, okay! You know that I will never marry someone if I don't love them. That's why I chose them, because I love them, equally, and I want to spend the rest of my life with them, forming one big family and, maybe . . . die together." he smiled at Kyuubi, it was a soft, warm smile that both bothers haven't seen it in the blonde beauty in a long time, and it was a beautiful sight.

Getting himself together, Itachi spoke,

"**I'm sorry Naru, it's just that you always act like you don't want them, or is it just an act? Let's say that both of them ask you 'Naruto, we want to have sex now' would you do it?" **

Naruto's face turned red, he looked to the side,

"Well, to be honest, I . . . I-I really want to spend a night with them, but every time I look . . . they're always fighting over me! It's kind of cute, because I never had anyone fighting over me, but I want them to get along, so we can have a family without problems."

Naruto kneel down in front of Kyuubi, eyes filled with love, "I really wish that one day, the three of us can walk together, without them arguing, without Sasuke insulting Itachi and Itachi, well, I just hope that he and Sasuke can talk properly without insulting each other." he grabbed Kyuubi's hand, caressing his hand softly,

"you know, I should just punish you. Since you're in your stupid heat, I'm so fuckin horny, especially around them; it's embarrassing! I have to avoid them all the time, when I'm like this." he pouted cutely.

_'Itachi, did you know that Kyuubi was in heat?'_ Sasuke asked.

_'No. It's my first time hearing this.'_ Itachi reply.

Since Itachi was controlling the place under his jutsu, he let Sasuke and himself to freely talk, without worrying about Naruto; after all, he was in Itachi genjutsu.

_'I think we should start acting like brothers from now on, Sasuke.'_ Itachi said, looking at Sasuke's eyes that were looking back at his.

_'Yeah, even Naruto is getting tired of us fighting over him and fighting over some stupid thing. Let's do it for Naruto, so he can enjoy himself around us, instead of avoiding us.'_

_'Hn. Well, can we start tomorrow?'_

'Deal. Now, just focus on screwing-the-dobe-plan okay.'

_'Hn.'_

"Naru, I'm sorry. You know that I can help it! They're fuckin hot! I'm amazed in how well you act in front of them, if I were you; I probably be raping the shit out of them, begging them to fuck me every night." Kyuubi said, his playful tone back, grinning at the blond when said blond blush.

"I know! I really want them to be with me, but just at the thought of them fighting on who will get fuck me or who will-ahh, it's just, just not so sexy. Seriously, if that ever happens, I'll just turn around and go with Utakata-San so he can finish up the job." he laughed at the last sentence, it was meant to be a joke, but, to the Uchihas brothers was the breaking point.

Suddenly, the air was to heavy to breathe, Naruto who was laughing, stopped and looked at 'Kyuubi', only to gasp when the Kyuubi he was talking to, turned into a mass of crows, flying everywhere, and disappearing into the walls.

Naruto back away, slowly. He knew that somewhere in his long journey, he had encounter the familiar ugly, evil looking birds, but he couldn't come up where. So, the only thing he could do was just walked away from the annoying birds and protect himself in case something bad happens.

Itachi was furious.

And he show it, when suddenly the atmosphere turned deadly, to the point of having trouble breathing simple air.

His deadly aura even surprised Sasuke, who just looked at him with blank stare but pleased that he wasn't the only one who lost it by the blond stupid joke.

Sasuke knew Itachi's limits, and it seems that today, will be the day when both will have what they have desire for such a long time; Naruto's ass.

_'Aniki, are you sure?'_

He wanted this, but somehow he wanted Naruto to enjoy it not by forcing him to submit just because they were jealous.

_'Yes. We both are ready and he wants this as much as we do. If he wants us to stop, we will. But today, he will know that we really want this to work and we will work together to make it happen.'_

_'Hn. Easy to say than done.'_

'Just use the other jutsu I taught you on Kyuubi. I'll do the rest.' Itachi ordered.

'Hai.'

Slowly, everything turn back to normal, the only thing that was missing was Kyuubi.

Naruto frowned, he didn't know what was going on, and where the hell was Kyuubi?

_'Stupid fox, playing her dirty tricks on me._' Naruto thought.

To caught up in the moment, that he failed to noticed the two deadliest chakras, inside the room, standing in the door with a determine look in their crimson eyes.

"Don't worry about Kyuubi, she's in a better place," Sasuke spoke, his rich voice made Naruto jumped, and turned around facing the brothers with a nervous look on his cute face.

"Sasuke, Itachi . . . uhmm, w-hat are you doing here?" he nervously started to play with the hem of his shirt.

He looked sideways, and knew right away that he was trapped by the ravens.

_'Kyuu, where are you? Help me! Something is wrong with Sasuke and Itachi, they both have a creepy look and, KYUU!'_ he yelled, calling out the fox for help.

He stood up, looking for an escape or tried but found none.

_'Great, now what? But wait a minute. . . What the hell I'm running away from them? I haven't done anything to upset them?'_

Both brothers didn't wait for Naruto to notice them.

And so, Sasuke made his move.

They were glad that Naruto fear them, it was sexy.

They thought that they had Naruto cornered, begging for their forgiveness, but said blond stopped and frowned.

And that's where they saw Naruto glaring at them.

"What's going on? Why are you two in a bad mood all of the sudden?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest, patiently waiting for them to talk. Also, trying to hide his fear. He got the feeling that the Kyuubi he talked earlier was Itachi not the Kyuubi he knew. But, if it's true, then how? When did he get inside? And where the hell is the real Kyuubi? Well, he'll find out soon . . .

Itachi took a step, "I think it's time for us to show who you belong to . . . don't you think?" Naruto shivered, Itachi's voice was deep _and_ sexy.

Calmly he said, "Itachi's what are you talking about?" he asked nicely. He knew that Itachi will tell him the reason why they were acting like this, after all, between both of them, he trusted Itachi more than Sasuke.

He had his reasons.

Itachi walked, standing in front of the blonde,

"We heard everything you were talking to Kyuubi, and honestly, we didn't like it, at all."

**"W-what?"** Naruto now, was in deep shit. If they heard everything, then that means . . . they must have heard his joke about Utakata-San.

Knowing that he was in deep problems, he said, "Itachi, Sasuke I was just playing you know. I would never let anyone else touch me, only you guys can." he smiled at them, hoping it will convince the ravens.

Itachi raised his hand to touch Naruto's soft cheek in a loving manner.

"Prove it. Prove that you belong to us and that you won't let anyone touch you." he whispered huskily at him.

Somehow, he knew that Itachi wasn't referring to promises or any other way to prove them that he belong to them only.

Timidly, he asked, "w-hat you want me to do, to prove you that I want you both, and I will stay with you forever. . ." with his head down, looking at the floor, afraid to look at Itachi.

"Your body."

Naruto's head shot up, eyes wide not believing what Itachi just said a second ago. It was after all Itachi not Sasuke!

"My body? Y-you mean-s-sex?" he blushed for some unknown reason, maybe because he was looking at the lustful eyes from Itachi, that he had never seeing before.

Itachi looked back, staring at Sasuke, and nodded to him.

Sasuke nodded back, and in flash he was behind Naruto, his arms in Naruto's hips, his body so close to Naruto's.

Naruto gasped, when he felt Sasuke so close to him, feeling something poking and he knew that it wasn't Sasuke's katana.

Itachi pushed himself, closing the little space that he had with Naruto. He circled his arms at Naruto's torso while Sasuke's were at the hips.

Now, both had Naruto in the middle, blushing, and not even trying to get out of the hot situation.

"ITACHI! SASUKE! Stop! NOW!" blushing from head to toe, Naruto kept yelling, but no once, he thought of using any jutsu, why?

Because secretly, he wanted this as well.

The sensation of been with both of them was . . . erotic, damn just by thinking, it makes him hard. He wanted it, badly. Both of their bodies, so close, their heat, there hard-rock erections pressing against Naruto . . . it was Naruto's dream. But like he had said earlier, just thinking that both will fight over him, was just a pain in the ass (lol).

Sighing, he groaned when Sasuke pressed his body. Itachi saw this, and growled at him. He copied his brother's act, pressing his body to Naruto making Sasuke glared.

_'Oh god, we haven't done anything and they already started!'_

"God, BOTH OF YOU STOP, NOW!" he pushed Itachi but said raven was stronger than him.

"We want you Naruto. And we will have you underneath us, moaning, begging for us to fuck you." Sasuke said. He leaned down to kiss the back of Naruto's neck, softly.

Naruto moaned, and timidly titled his head, allowing the raven have more expose skin.

Itachi leaned down, nibbling Naruto's neck, hands holding Naruto, sucking and marking the tan skin that was his and Sasuke's.

_**'Oh shit'**_

Between nips and licks, Itachi spoke,

"Naruto, don't deny this, we know you want this more than us . . . just let it go and let us please you with our bodies." he said huskily.

_'Oh yes! I want this, yes!'_

And with that, Naruto's right hand grabbed the back of Sasuke's head, Sasuke hissed at the action but didn't care. Naruto moved his left hand to hold the back of Itachi's head as he pulled the brothers' to him, faces so close.

"Don't make me regret this, okay."

Both Uchihas', moaned when they felt Naruto, sensually touching their cocks, tan hands caressing the throbbing erections.

_'Damn, a minute ago, he was grabbing us by the head, now he's torturing us with his hands.'_ Itachi thought.

Both brothers made eye contact; they didn't need to say anything.

Both pushed themselves, leaving Naruto confused; he thought that they had changed their mind, but when both stood in front of him, stripping out of their clothes, in a slowly, sexy manner; Naruto could only watch them, eyes fix on both pale god-like bodies, mouth suddenly dried from the sight.

Shirts, pants, sandals, boxers; every cloth that both brothers' had, now scattered on the floor.

Naked, and smirking at Naruto, who had a shock face not believing on what he was seeing.

Naruto gulped, when his blue eyes landed on the two cocks that were about to fuck him, _'Damn, I don't think I'll be able to walk for months. . . They're fuckin huge! That's impossible!'_

Both Uchihas were proud to show what god gave them, and apparently Naruto loves it as well.

Now that both were naked, they pounced Naruto, ripping out his clothes with glee, enjoying the sound and glad to know that annoying jump suit was gone, at least for _some_ hours.

Naruto panted heavily, after struggling with the two ravens, but at the end, he was naked and vulnerable.

Itachi and Sasuke couldn't stop looking at the angel in front of them.

He truly was beautiful. His sun kiss skin, define abs, damn; ass like no other (hello? obsession).

_'And he's going to be mine,_' both thought, licking their dried lips.

"Damn," Sasuke said, breaking their moment.

"What?" Itachi asked annoyed.

"We don't have a bed, now where?"

"Way to go smart ass! On the floor, where else!" Itachi said shaking his head at the lame question Sasuke had come up with at this moment, well; at least he didn't kill the mood at all.

Naruto was nervous. Why? He was going to lose his virginity to them? But that's not that worries him, no, is just how are they going to have sex, when _'one'_ of them needs to enter him, while the other watches them? Yeah, who's going to be the first one? First time is always important, right? After that, it won't matter because they will have more time to fight over him, but since it's their first time. . .

Yeah, he's very nervous about that.

Gulping, Naruto looked at the two ravens.

Now, the three of them were on the floor, a thin sheet under them.

Itachi at Naruto's right, Sasuke to his left and Naruto in middle.

Without waiting for the other to start, Itachi attacked Naruto's perky nipples, nibbling, torturing one by one with vigor; enjoying the moans Naruto let out.

Sasuke, decided that Naruto's neck was a good place to leave his mark, again, while his brother played, he took over some territory; Naruto's skin.

Naruto was moaning, both of his lovers names, cursing at the high pleasure that both created, by only using their mouths.

Naruto let out a long moan, when Sasuke bit his pressure point, making him see blurry. Naruto's hands found themselves in both ravens' soft hair, pulling tightly when the ravens would bite his body.

Itachi had enough, Naruto's moans were making him hornier than anything else, and he needed to fuck him now!

Itachi's right hand traveled south, heading to their destination; Naruto's entrance.

But, what he didn't expect was another pair of hands, also wanting to join the party.

Itachi looked at Sasuke; glaring, that both wanted to prepare their blond, neither of them wanted the other one to have all the fun.

Itachi smirked, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Together," Itachi said.

Sasuke groaned at the mere thought, of both finger-fuckin (2) Naruto.

Both ready to enter; pale fingers ready.

In one smooth move, they enter Naruto's hole, moaning at the warm, tight feeling.

Naruto screamed, feeling something tearing his whole body in two.

He was to caught up with the moment, that when two fingers were inside of him, he yelled in pain, but after a slow scissoring movements, all the pain was gone, replace by pleasure.

Deciding that one finger was enough, both added a finger.

"Ohhh, goddd!" Naruto moaned at the new sensation of having four fingers inside him, not believing that it can actually fit; well now it does.

Minutes later, Naruto started fuckin those fingers, enjoying, moaning when they barely touch his spot.

"ohh-h god, ther... Yes, yes!"

Both ravens increased the pace, making Naruto screamed louder by each thrust they did.

Naruto was so close to his orgasm, he needed his release, those fingers were doing a fantastic job because, now he was about to cum just by having those digits inside, preparing his hole for the main show.

Unknown to him, Itachi whispered something to Sasuke, who nodded in agreement.

Seconds later, Naruto was flipped over, ass in the air, blushing at the new position.

He was about to ask what the hell was going on, when the two digits that were inside him came back to their home, thrusting inside his asshole; preparing for penetration.

"Ahhh-h Itachi-dammit- ahhh Sasuke!"

In-out, in-out was the routine they followed.

Itachi knew that they needed to prepare Naruto both sides, yes, both.

He doesn't want to hurt Naruto, so he ordered his brother to follow him.

Preparing Naruto was the hardest thing he ever did. He couldn't resist to grabbed his cock, jerking himself, and at the same time, applying his cum that had leaked out, and used it wisely.

Sasuke was panting. He couldn't take it anymore, just by looking at Naruto, blushing, moaning their names in pleasure . . . was to much to handle.

He started to pump his cock even before Itachi, knowing that he couldn't just watch and wait until the blond was ready to take.

Sasuke moaned when he felt his orgasm close, he stopped, he wanted to cum inside the blond, but his hands kept going, thrusting his digits deeper, getting Naruto's hole ready.

"Stop! That's e-enough!" Naruto said between pants, he wiggled his ass, so the evil digits would stop, but it was no use, they kept going until Itachi took our his own fingers, followed by Sasuke who did the same; leaving Naruto trying to breath properly and with his ass still in the air.

Bodies covered with sweat, making their skins look so, delicious.

Knowing that Naruto was right (for the first time), both brothers stood up pulling Naruto along with them.

Both brothers attacked Naruto's neck, one in each side, making Naruto moan, begging for more.

"Let's do it, Sasuke," Itachi whispered against Naruto's skin, still attach to him like a leech.

"Okay," Sasuke moved, in front of Naruto while Itachi moved behind Naruto.

_'Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod . . . what are they planning?'_

Feeling their bodies moved, Naruto could only wait, and just go with flow.

"Naruto-kun, are you ready? because after this you won't be able to walk, at least for two days. And before I forget, we both agreed that you'll give us head privately, you know. Because I don't want to see you giving him head in front of me, and the same goes for him (3)."

_'What? Head? What are they talking about?'_ Naruto tilted his head to the side in cute manner.

"C'mon, we already prepared him, let's do it."

"Did you apply lube to your cock?" Itachi asked.

"I used my semen, too lazy to go and find one."

"Same here."

Breathing heavily, Sasuke grabbed his cock, and gently with the head, he started to rub Naruto's entrance, teasing it, making Naruto gasp.

Itachi saw this, and smirked at the brilliant idea that his brother came up with.

Copying his brother's act, but at the last minute, he changed it a little by grabbing Naruto's chin, turning him so he could see him, face to face.

"Sasuke, I don't think you will have a problem of me taking Naruto's mouth first, right? I mean, you took his first kiss." and with that he leaned down, claiming Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss.

The kiss was uncomfortable but hot.

Naruto's eyes close by the pleasure, while Itachi eyes remain open.

Itachi looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared for taking Naruto's mouth but nodded at Itachi.

As he continued kissing Naruto, he grabbed his cock, aligning his throbbing cock and harshly, entered Naruto's virgin hole.

At the same time, Sasuke impaled himself inside Naruto as well, making Naruto scream at the double penetration.

It was a second but still, Itachi was the one who broke Naruto's cherry (4).

_'HOLY SHIT!'_ Naruto thought.

At first, when Itachi entered him; his screams were block by the talented mouth that was devouring his lips, distracting him from the pain.

Itachi was huge, and thick. He felt himself been torn in half, feeling Itachi's cock getting deeper by each second that pass.

But, he didn't think that the pain will multiply when he felt a second cock, inside him.

He opened his eyes, and almost fainted when he saw that it was Sasuke.

"Ahhh-hh... S-stop... You're hurting me-ee-ahhhh" he yelled which caused him to disconnect his mouth from Itachi's.

Both Uchihas moaned when Naruto struggled, making them go deeper.

Itachi groaned, Naruto's sweet flavor becoming his new drug; after that delicious kiss. He let his head fall on top of Naruto's soft, warm back; panting, wanting to pull out and thrust back in into the tight hole that his cock was currently in, but he knew that he needed to wait, for Naruto's sake.

_'Shit! This is better than I had expected!'_ Sasuke thought as he remained in his place, like a statue, inside Naruto. He knew that if he moves, he will automatically thrust nonstop, hurting the dobe in the process.

So, yeah . . . controlling his urge to just fuck the blond and his heavy breathing was all he had to do, until Naruto was ready for them to continue.

Naruto won't lie if he said that this hurt more than he had ever thought it would.

It was like having three or more Chidories', impale inside you; leaving you half dead.

Yeah, it was fuckin painful!

But, somehow he knew that both Uchihas felt just the opposite of him, and, they really just wanted to thrust inside him but couldn't because they were waiting for his signal.

So, with some strength, he moved just a little, giving them a sign for them to move.

It didn't took long, because a second later, both pulled out so only the tip of their heads were inside him, then harshly pushed back inside; hitting his so delicate spot, making him scream in pain.

Itachi thrust in, and out; hearing Naruto's screams.

He knew that it will take more than five thrusts for the blonde to at least start to enjoy it, so he kept going, repeating the routine, hitting Naruto's prostate with vigor.

"Damn, Naruto. You're so-o tight. . ." itachi said, hoarsely, eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

Sasuke groaned.

He felt fuckin awesome right now. He couldn't even describe how he felt; been inside his dobe, feeling him shudder/moan every time he hit his sweet spot . . . .

It was his fantasy, and now, is a reality.

He leaned down, claiming Naruto's mouth; tasting him, making Naruto moan in the progress.

Naruto's eyes widen, when they both hit that spot at the same time.

Pulling out from Sasuke's kiss, he screamed, "ahhh-goddd... Sas-suke . . . Ohh, yesss! It_a-CHI_!"

At this point, Naruto was moaning like a bitch in heat, sweat covering his body, and with a nice pink tint all over his face.

Itachi's sinful hands moved to play with his perky nipple. While Sasuke just kept spreading his mark all over Naruto's exotic skin.

Naruto's hands traveled to both ravens' silky hair, pulling hard when they both hit that particular spot that would make him see stars.

"ahhh-hhh, -I'm- ahhh- going OH~GOD-cum!" he threw his head backwards, something warm inside was spreading like fire, he just knew, that any minute he was going to cum.

Seeing that their uke was at his limit, both increased their speed, wanting to cum at the same time.

"Naruto . . . touch yourself," Itachi said voice huskily, making Naruto moaned at the command, and without even thinking; he had grabbed his erection, pumping his cock meeting the ravens' thrusts.

"Yeah . . . keep going . . . SHIT!" Sasuke moaned as he watched Naruto's hand, that had increased his speed, as well as the loud moans coming from the blonde.

"Yesssssss! Ohhh-hh Goooodddd!"

With a cry, head thrown against Itachi sweaty chest, Naruto screamed out both of his Seme's names; cum shooting in both his and Sasuke's abdomen.

Feeling Naruto's insides that had gotten tighter than before, both reached their climax, filling out Naruto with their semen.

Both kept thrusting, slowly, inside Naruto.

Panting heavily, Itachi rested his head on top of Naruto's back while Sasuke between Naruto's neck.

Naruto was in cloud nine, as people named it.

He felt extremely happy now.

This was the best thing he had experienced.

He groaned when he felt both ravens' cocks inside him, slowly moving, but _still_ inside him, ready for round two.

"Pull out, now." he hoarsely said. All the screaming was now affecting his voice.

"Hn." both said it in unison.

"STOP! YOU PERVERTS! LET ME GO!" he started to hit both man, but it was useless.

Both Uchihas smirked when they felt Naruto's erection coming back to life.

"LET ME GO! NO, MEANS NO!"

Naruto was about to make a hand-sign but stopped when the door was thrown open, and someone came inside the room, yelling out a rare jutsu; aiming directly at both brothers, who were caught by surprise by the unknown jutsu.

Naruto whimpered when _his_ two cocks, were roughly pulled out from his sore entrance/ass.

"W-whatt the f-fuck?" damn, both of his privates (what other word could I use? areas . . . ?) were sore and in extremely pain.

Well, it hurt like a bitch, since both were roughly pulled by said jutsu, causing them to pulled out of him . . . well, it was not because they wanted to, it was the intruder's fault.

Naruto looked down. His hand reached down his private part, seeing that it wasn't blood; he felt relief for a minute.

What the hell did this man, or whoever disturbed them, was thinking?

Deciding that it was best to confront the idiot or bitch, he looked up, eyes filled with hatred but once blue eyes saw who was this intruder was, a blank expression was replace, but soon turned into shock.

"W-What are y-you doing-g here . . . ."

_*ITASASUNARU*_

_TBC_

_*ITASASUNARU*_

Fact (1) I'm not good with naming or creating Jutsus. . Haha sorry.

Fact (2) correct me if I'm wrong… finger-fuckin . . . is it right?

Fact (3) they don't like sharing. So, it's normal if they decided that Naruto will give them head (blowjob) when each got their turn. Meaning one-one.

Fact (4) from itanaru4ever's review . . . love your review… I used your phrase.

Fact (5) well, since Kyuubi is giving Naruto as chance to have babies, I decided to use _her, _okay.

Fact (6) I forgot to describe Kyuubi in human form. . So, next chapter I will add more details, but for now, she's just an exact replica of Naruto. The difference is her ruby eyes, while Naruto are sapphire.

_**Author NOTE *****_

So, what you guys think about my lame attempt to write a threesome?

YES! NO ITASASU ACTION . .. I mention it earlier (5-8 chapters not sure which one was but I did) that NO ITASASU ACTION . . . so yeah, that's why it was plain simple, I think... because they didn't actually touch each other. But I think, honestly, I did better than I had expected. So give me credit for trying okay.

After all, it was my first time _writing a fuckin threesome, _instead of reading it, like I did before.

_**VOTES *****_

Okay . . . the threesome is done, but who will be the first one who get Naruto alone?

So far,

Itachi is winning why? Simple; I added _'__C'mon! Itachi should have Naruto than Sasuke!' _**&**_ 'Itachi' _options from my poll that both equal to 31 votes in Itachi's favor.

While Sasuke only had 28 votes (the same rules). C'mon Sasuke's fans! Vote!

_**UPDATE*****_

Since I gave you your smex scene (poorly bad written –sad face-). It's time for me to move on with next fic . . . DESIRES . . . CHAPTER 9.

So, until the next MPF I will see you guys . . . remember, I going down the list I created.

Hope you like this chapter, if not, tell me why? Did I miss something? Don't comment if you just want to say something rude, I worked hard for this chap . . . . a fuckin **threesome** is not easy, you know! You have to be perverted . . . wait, does that mean, I'm a pervert? YES! But not at that level, you know! lol . . .

Thanks for all those 20 reviews! Awesome! OMG 4 MORE AND MPF WILL REACH 200! WOW! AND IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS! THANK~YOU!

Okay . . . I'm out . . . See you next UPDATE. . FROM MY POSSESSIVE FAMILY BY FER3333.


	15. No One Touches What's Mine!

**Kichou, you were my 200****th**** review . . . THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

_Previous Chapter..._

_Deciding that it was best to confront the idiot or the bitch, he looked up, eyes filled with hatred but once blue eyes saw who was this intruder was, a blank expression was replace, but soon turned into shock._

"W-What are y-you doing-g here . . . ."

•_~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•_

•_~•~•_

My Possessive Family

CHAPTER 14

No One Touches What's Mine!

By: Fer3333

•_~•~•_

•_~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•_

Utakata knew something was wrong the moment he stepped inside Jiraiya's office.

Both of them were seated, drinking hot tea, while Jiraiya was the only who talked.

'_Where is Naruto? Jiraiya said that he was happy to see me, so where is he?' _he thought.

It was now, an hour since he had arrived. He waited, patiently, for Naruto but it was to much, he had waited months . . .

He **needed** to see him _now_.

He came from a very long distance, and for what? To wait inside Jiraiya's office for an hour, waiting for him to arrive?

No.

With his final decision, Utakata stood up from his seat, and without a word he left, ready to hunt _his_ love.

"HEY! UTAKATA-SAN WAIT UP!" Jiraiya yelled, trying to stop Utakata but it was to late, plus he was slow.

Hotaru sighed.

"Jiraiya-San please, just let it go." she smiled at him.

"Okay, so, Hotaru-Chan are you interested in doing porn movies with me?"

•_~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•_

Utakata walked out of the office, heading to the elevator.

He had asked for Naruto's dressing room and it was told it was in the ninth floor.

Reaching his destination, he stopped, getting himself presentable for his love, his angel that once again, he'll be able to see.

He sighed, ready to knock but, at that moment, he heard his angel's voice and decided to listen.

"STOP! YOU PERVERTS! LET ME GO!"

He frowned.

Naruto was not alone; he was with someone who was forcing him to do things that he didn't want to.

Ready to knock, and save his angel but once again, he was stopped by Naruto.

"LET ME GO! NO, MEANS **NO**!"

Without wasting any time, he did the first thing he knew; he kicked the door with all his strength, and without wasting any time, he looked, and there next to his angel, were two males fuckin his angel, naked, who was struggling to be free.

He saw red.

Making some hand-signs, faster than normally, he threw two bubbles at both males, successfully trapping both, without any way to escape.

This jutsu will keep them trap as long as he wants to. Also, it will drain their chakra, making them weaker each minute they spend inside this deadly bubble.

Everything happened so fast, that even him had to admired his own abilities an speed.

Never in his 20 years of life had he done a jutsu in just seconds.

He was proud of himself.

He lift his hand, to controlled the jutsu, sending the bubbles prisons to the other side of the room; protecting his blond, in case those bastards break free, but honestly, he doubt it.

It was seconds that he came back to the present, by hearing Naruto's voice.

"W-what are _you_ doing here?"

He walked, slowly, and kneeled down in front of Naruto, taking out a scroll; summoning a braw new kimono, immediately covering Naruto's naked body.

"I heard you screaming Naruto. I couldn't just stay outside and not do anything. Are you okay?" he asked. His soft voice was calm more than he had expected it.

Naruto immediately blushed.

Somehow, Utakata always made him feel nervous.

No. It's not love.

No feelings.

Plus, he knew that Utakata felt something for him, which was the main reason he acted this way. He just didn't know how to act in front of him, and at the end, he'd always end up blushing like a school girl.

"Thanks Utakata-San for your help, but-but I can take care of myself." he covered his body, since he felt Utakata intense stare on his feminine body.

Utakata licked his lips, not able to control himself after looking at such wonderful sight.

He coughed, "I know that." his soft expression turn deadly, as he turned to looked at the two furious ravens, who were trying to break free from the bubble prisons.

"But those two are dead!" Utakata turned his body and faced them.

An evil-orange chakra suddenly surrounded him, making the place harder to breathe.

He heard Naruto's pleads for him to stop his jutsu.

But, he kept his gaze on both brothers.

'_Only two more . . .'_

He kept going, still ignoring Naruto's yells.

"Stop, stop Utakata, please, please don't kill them. . ."

_'God, I don't know what to do! I can't tell him that I'm going to marry them, because-because it's not confirmed that I'm really going to marry them but-but yes, I'll end up marrying them because I love them, so what if I tell him, he'll finally know that I'm not single and have already a future with both brothers. Yes, YES I'll tell him._'

"_**STOP**_ _UTAKATA_! THEY'RE _MY_ _FUTURE_ **HUSBANDS**!"

Time had to stop for Utakata.

After hearing Naruto's announcement, he stopped his movements, he slowly turned around, just to make sure what he had heard was correct.

The sight in front in front of him nearly killed him, painfully, more than any other jutsu he had encountered.

Naruto's beautiful eyes were now red, salty tears; running down his rosy cheeks.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

Naruto, his angel, crying over for those two, whom had raped him, and still, he wanted them to be free, without a scratch?

No.

He rather died then letting those fuckers alive!

He'll ignore his angel's orders.

These bastards will pay for what they've done to him, and because he knows that both will come back, again, to get Naruto.

_'Yes, I'll kill them, YES!'_

But before he actually made any hand-sign, he was stopped by an orange chakra-string that paralyzed his body making him lose control over the jutsu.

_'Damn, this-this thing absorbed all my chakra in less than a minute. How? It's impossible?'_

He fell into the ground, weak and defeated by his precious angel, who was shaking in anger.

Naruto's chakra retreated, disappearing in seconds, as Naruto regain his posture.

Panting, Naruto looked at both ravens, both were on the floor, panting, trying to gain back their strength.

Naruto looked at Utakata, and said in a deadly tone that made him scared.

"The only one . . . who- can kick, punch, yell, hell, throw any jutsu at them or kill them . . . it's **me**, their future bride, husband, partner, **Uchiha**-_Uzumaki_ **Naruto**!"

_*ITASASUNARU*_

_TBC_

_*ITASASUNARU*_

**Author Note:**

Thanks for the reviews you guys had given me… and the support for this story.

Since the day that I hate the most is coming . . . my birthday.

I won't be able to update as much as I want to.

Why?

On my birthday, December 11, the same day was my best friend's birthday who died last year.

I know,

"Bitch that was a year ago, get over it **MOVE ON!**"

But, still huts like hell, knowing that a year had passed since her death.

Plus, my friends and I are planning to do something special.

But, on my birthday, I'm posting a very special Fic in memory of her.

Using her favorite couples and themes, yes, I'll try my best to post it on time.

But, I already got NEW BEGINNING'S CHAPTER 2 ready, just waiting for my beta to finish.

Thank you for reading this fic, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

And for once, forget about all the diets, problems between you and your family and any other problem that you might have- and just, enjoy the day.

Be safe!

See you soon . . .

Fer3333.


	16. Enemies' Scandalous Alliance

Published: 01-12-09 - Updated: 01-27-11

Wow. Two years with this lame story . . . damn, I think it's time to end it. . Don't you think? _ or not?

Okay, simple, you like the way the story is going? Or you want me to make it shorter than I have planned? Because right now, things will get crazier, the proposal, party and then HONEYMOON= ANOTHER THREESOME OR ONE/ONE SMEX SCENE

Please let me know what you think?

* * *

_Previous Chapter..._

_Naruto looked at Utakata, and said in a deadly tone that made him scared._

_"The only one . . . who- can kick, punch, yell, hell, throw any jutsu at them or kill them . . . it's **me**, their future bride, husband, partner, **Uchiha**-Uzumaki **Naruto**!"_

_•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•_

My Possessive Family

CHAPTER 15

Enemies' Scandalous Alliance

By: Fer3333

_•~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•_

_

* * *

_

**-Hours before Utakata's Encounter with the Uchihas'-**

Takeda Yuimi, one of many beautiful girls in Konoha, _and_, one very smart woman, better back off then actually try to win against her, you'll end up losing everything, even your life.

She was now heading to one of her nemesis's house.

Yes, but this time, she's not going to fight; she's going to negotiate an alliance, and _together_, _both_ girls will win over their beloveds' hearts.

Finally, arriving at the residence of her ugly-soon-to-be friend house, she knocked, waiting _patiently_ for _her_ or anyone else stupid enough to open the door.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait longer, because _she_ opened the door with a fake smile on her face.

"Hell- . . . . What do **you** want, _Yuimi_?" the girl spat Yuimi's name not bothering to hide the frown on her beautiful face.

"Well, hello, _Sakura_, how are you?" Yuimi, smirked, satisfied with the reactions she got.

Yuimi pushed Sakura to the side, and entered the house, looking around with a bored expression and said,

"I came here to make a deal with you, if that's okay with you." she said.

Sakura knew right away that the moment she saw Yuimi at her house, something serious the pale girl had planned, and now, she was here asking for help, plus, she knows that Yuimi always sends that tiny girl to do her dirty job for her. But, now, to have her admitting that she had come for business and _not_ to get into an argument with her . . . it was plain crazy.

Getting out of her trance, Sakura yelled,

"Who the hell you think you are? I don't give a fuck about your deals, I told you, _you_ and **I** are enemies since the very beginning, why would I, _Haruno Sakura_ join you, _now_?"

Green eyes looked at blue, challenging each other, giving each other deadly stares, hoping that one will make her move.

Yuimi sighed in defeat, "I'll admit that is fuckin weird of me to ask for a girl's help, who happens to be weaker than me, **but**, I know you're smart, and you're Sasuke's fan-club president so I do, need your help, _well_, that is if you want that _brat _and your _Sasuke_ to end up together, fine by me. But I care; and I don't want my Itachi-koi with that stupid-brat! So are you in or not? And, I don't have time to wait for your damn answer, so answer now!" she finished and headed straight to the sofa in her living room, leaving behind a shock Sakura at the door-step.

Knowing that this won't take minutes, Sakura closed the door, and sat in front of a smirking Yuimi.

"Now, you see? At this point of the war, enemies should combine and join forces. If we both pull those three apart, then our lovely ravens would definitely pick us, instead of that stupid brat. I know, we both started bad, but it was to defend our club, not because we hated each other right? I'll understand if you don't accept my offer, _but_, just to let you know, _you_, **alone**, would get nowhere, you _need_ me, so we can pull that piece of shit away from _our_ Uchihas, and _then_, marry them."

"So, _Sakura_, what's your decision?"

Without any thought, the girl with the most stupid hair color (pink) answered.

"Yes. I'll do everything you said, since I know that you're strong enough to defeat me in battle, so, I honestly think that you're capable to defeat that monster by yourself, but I can help you, if you want." Sakura's eyes were full of hatred, just remembering the accident days ago, where Naruto had defeated her in front of Sasuke. But, if she joins with Yuimi, _then_, both can actually fight with Naruto, and maybe, could easily win and _hell_, kill the blond on the spot.

Yuimi grinned darkly.

"Alright," she stood up, smiling evilly, and faced Sakura, "I think we should go and spy our ravens and learn something new about them. And that will show them that we're the perfect partners for them."

She opened the door, letting the old door hit the wall; she looked over her shoulder and said, "Are you coming? Let's go and seek out our men!"

Flushing, Sakura stupidly nodded, afraid of the mighty woman and her brutal strength.

"Hai . . . coming." faster than her normal speed, she closed the door. Forgetting everything she was doing and left with Yuimi.

Walking together. Side by side.

Both girls walked the busy streets of konoha. Everyone who knew about there rivalry, could only stared at them in confusion. Some with an awed look, others just were shock to see them walking together side by side.

Yuimi ignored all those looks. She knew that they were all surprised to see them, hell, she can't believe that she actually seek Sakura for help, but she knows that alone, she can't do anything against Naruto.

And, Sakura as Naruto's teammate, might know a few secrets that might help them against Naruto.

So, yeah, having Sakura by her side, wasn't such a bad idea at all.

God, Sakura really wanted to beat everyone who kept staring at them. Okay, yes, she knew that there alliance will make a huge impact, but not like this!

Ignoring them, she increased her speed, catching up to Yuimi.

"So? Where are we going?" Sakura asked innocently.

Yuimi smirked, her icy blue eyes look at the white building, "We're going to see our ravens at that brats' photo-shoot that it's taken place right now." she stopped and took a white card from her pouch and handed to the guard who calmly check her identity. With a nod, he let them in, no questions, no double checks; nothing.

_'What the hell? How did she- how?'_ Sakura thought. Eyes widened as she looked at Yuimi in pure fascination.

Yuimi just ignored the pink-haired girl and kept walking where she knew Naruto's shooting was taken place.

It was a good thing she had good connections _and_, money.

"Alright that's a rap!" she heard the old-perv yelled.

She needed to wait, waiting for the right moment, and then, they can actually make their move.

Sakura just waited for Yuimi's instructions. She looked at the stage, her green eyes sparkled, when she saw Sasuke; looking sexy, like always, seated in the corner, staring at the three men on the bed in front of him with Naruto.

She could feel herself getting wet, at the mere thought of having that stare, directed to her, _god_, she shivered, and shook her head, getting her mind clear, in case they need to act. She doesn't want to upset Yuimi at all.

Well, she wasn't the only one who wasn't drooling over an Uchiha.

Yuimi bit her lip as she look at her man.

Itachi looked, _damn_, - fuckin **sexy**!

She knew that both Uchihas were pissed, even when they both were a couple miles away, she could feel both deadly chakras, coming from two-very-pissed-off-Uchihas.

And apparently Sakura didn't even realize that dark aura surrounding both ravens.

_'Stupid brat! Making my man mad and wasting his chakra in vain!'_

It was until she saw Naruto leaving, that she noticed she had missed the brief meeting, now leaving the brothers alone.

"Should we go?" Sakura asked a little to excited knowing that they can make their move.

"No. Not now. They're planning something, and we must stay and hear their plan."

Disappointed, Sakura nodded.

Yuimi closed her eyes, concentrating and making some hand signs, as she chanted some words that Sakura didn't know or heard in her life.

Yuimi opened her eyes, and looked at both brothers and listened, carefully.

Sakura just stupidly waited, looking everywhere else except at Yuimi. Feeling useless, she just stood there, beside Yuimi, and _waited_.

Yuimi after hearing everything she needed to hear, she faced Sakura and said,

"It seems that our ravens are tired of watching men touching what's theirs, and both are planning to make that brat theirs, yes, Sakura, right now, both are going to fuck _him_, sadly we can't do anything, but the thing we can do is to get someone from The brat's club and convinced him to join our cause. With that, we can have our Uchihas and he'll have Naruto." she Hmph'd and crossed her arms over she chest, "but we need someone who will actually take him far away. Someone who's not from Konoha, but who?" she started to think about single men who she knew were after Naruto, sadly, the only ones she could remembered were all from Konoha.

"I know who . . . Utakata-San, Naruto's friend. I believe he's here for some business and, I _heard_, that he wanted something serious with him since the beginning, but he came back to village earlier. And he didn't get the opportunity to ask him." Sakura said, proud of herself of actually remembered such information, who knew ears-dropping would come handy for once.

"Really? Now, that I remembered, you're . . . he's here and," she stopped at mid-sentence when she felt a powerful chakra, sinister one.

"Someone is fighting right now, and it's not Itachi or Sasuke. Do you know who this chakra is?" she looked at Sakura. Sakura immediately frowned, and said,

"It's Naruto's. I think he's in his Kyuubi form." she spat, her fists turning white.

"C'mon let's check it out and see if Naruto is dead." Sakura said. Her hatred taking over her mind, blocking everything else, so naturally, she had missed Yuimi's warning only to be slammed to the wall by her.

"What. Do. **You**. Think, you're doing? If they find out we're here, they will know we're planning something, plus, since your head is full of shit, you didn't hear me say- wait yell, that both brothers left, along with that brat. So, if you want to help me, please, god~ please don't do anything stupid and wait for my instructions. Got it?"

"h-hai." all her courage disappeared, feeling Yuimi's brutal strength crushing her. For the second time, she felt scared, not prepare to die in such a terrible way, especially by her.

"Good girl, let's go and talk to Utakata-San. I do the talking, you . . . just stand there looking pretty, okay." she smiled at her, letting her go and head towards the door.

Regaining her breathing, Sakura healed her bruises, and then followed Yuimi.

_'I'm scare,'_

* * *

**- the present **-

Naruto couldn't believe it.

He actually had yell, YELL for everyone to hear, that he was, _an_ **Uchiha**.

_'I bet those two are smirking right now . . . and fuckin proud that I for __**once**__ admitted that I was an Uchiha, bastards.'_

Indeed, those two bastards had heard every word, even when their chakra was gone; smirking, doesn't take a lot and seeing that fuckers' face was worth it.

Now, he knows that Naruto had boyfriends and **future** _husbands_ and that he prefers them over anybody else.

Naruto sighed, and tried to cool down.

"Look Utakata-San I'm no longer single, I'm engaged with both brothers, don't ask how, but I'm just letting you know that I'm not interest in you, _only_ as a **friend**, nothing more."

Naruto passed Utakata, to kneel down in front of the two ravens.

In seconds, two shadow clones appeared on each side of the two brothers, and lift them up; a pale arm circled Naruto's neck.

The real Naruto silently walk up to Utakata and gave him a hand, which the other one gladly accepted.

"I will act in the movie, be your partner but after your movie, you'll move on with your life and forget about me. I love my temes' and I plan to stay with them for the rest of my life, even when they make my life a chaos but I still love them." he smiled.

He took a step and stop, turning to look at Utakata for the last time,

"I see you later. Good bye."

With a poof, he disappeared, taking both ravens to his house to cure them, since both were unable to move.

* * *

Utakata heart stopped for a moment.

Naruto, his precious, _beautiful_ angel engaged with those two bastards?

This has to be a sick joke, a nightmare. Sadly, it wasn't. Naruto confirmed it. He was now getting married with those fuckin bastards and there was nothing he could do about it.

Nothing.

He knew that he didn't have a chance with the blond angel, but still, there was always the chance that Naruto might like him, and actually gave him a chance to get to know him.

_'Fool, not even a chance he gave you.'_

He remembered, the killing intent Naruto had when he was about to killed those fuckers, two red eyes, looking at him, ready to kill him without any mercy, just for those two, insignificant human beings.

_'Just forget it and move on. You still have his friendship, and that's all that matters.'_ he thought.

He groaned. Feeling himself, confused, sad and most of all mad; mad that he didn't have a chance to show him how much he loves him.

_'What should I do? A part of me wants to fight and get a chance, but the other says, to leave him alone, move on and accept his romance with the Uchiha brothers. What should I do?'_ he mentally yelled, grabbing his head in despair.

"You should join us, Utakata-san." Utakata turned to look at the person who mysteriously, answered his question.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he frowned when the girl smirked at him, completely forgetting that she had read his mind.

"We came to propose an awesome deal with you, that is, if you're interested?"

"I don't have time to play games, so I just going to leave-"

"you'll have the chance to make Naruto-kun fall in love with you."

Utakata stopped. His back facing her.

"Talk."

Yuimi smirked.

Time to play.

* * *

_*ITASASUNARU*_

_TBC_

_*ITASASUNARU*_

_

* * *

_

**Author Note:**

**I have a new fic . . . a Student & Teacher relationship . . . it's going to be hot. And you know when I say it . . It means it's going to be HOT! Lemons, kinky quickies between Sasuke and Naruto. SASUNARU SMEX. Your reviews will let me know if I keep that or not . . . **

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. **

itanaru4ever: Hope you like it. I did it longer than the last chapter. ^_^

Hikari Souai: to answer your question . . . Well, in the next chapter you'll find the truth behind Naruto's career. And why he's still working when he could just marry them and be filthy rich and have a hot threesome, instead of going to work . . . _

Celestialfae: Nice idea. Never thought about it. Utakata and Hotaru . . . why not? Thanks for the suggestion.

Neko Hoshi: Thank you! ^_^

Happy hamster: haha, thanks, I know right. What a day right? But it's my b-day so the only thing I can do is to have fun for both of us . . . XD . . . and thanks my good friend and reader. I'll make you a special fic. No problem.

_NEXT UPDATE:_

_NEW BEGINNING CHAPTER 3_


	17. Shocking News

THANKS TO "vampires2rocks" FOR REVIEWING ALL MY CHAPTERS! THANKS. . .

_Previous Chapter..._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" he frowned when the girl smirked at him, completely forgetting that she had read his mind._

"We came to propose an awesome deal with you, that is, if you're interested?"

"I don't have time to play games, so I just going to leave-"

"you'll have the chance to make Naruto-kun fall in love with you."

Utakata stopped. His back facing her.

"Talk."

Yuimi smirked.

_Time to play._

•_~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•_

•_~•~•_

My Possessive Family

CHAPTER 16

Shocking News

By: Fer3333

•_~•~•_

•_~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•_

**-Uchiha Compound-**

Naruto was currently healing both Uchiha's. Both of his clones green chakra covered half of their bodies; healing their cuts.

"I should've done something as soon as possible, now look at you two." Naruto murmured.

Increasing his healing -which caused him to become weaker- he heard Itachi coughed, and slowly, he saw Itachi's obsidian eyes open.

Smiling brightly, he slowed his healing, as one of his clones nod him- telepathically telling him that Itachi's chakra was in a stable condition.

Now, concentrating his chakra on Sasuke only.

After minutes, finally, Sasuke eyes opened, Naruto smiled, pleased that both of his ravens are now in a better condition.

"Are you guys feeling better?" Naruto asked, his body feeling heavier, he had now reached his limit.

Both brothers stared at the blond; Itachi spoke first, "Thank you Naruto-Kun for saving us. I, for once, didn't have time to react, kami, I didn't even feel his chakra at all." he said, defeated and ashamed to be beaten by Utakata but especially in front of his foolish little brother, Sasuke.

Itachi fists turned white, his anger was out of control because of his failure, he was an Uchiha dammit! And still, he got his ass beaten, and it was his lover the one who saved his sorry ass from his enemy.

How pathetic.

"Itachi calm down, please." Naruto's pleading voice made Itachi stopped his thoughts.

Naruto knew how the older Uchiha felt; it was obvious, especially for men that came from the legendary Uchiha Clan.

"Utakata is the sixth Jinchuuriki; he's powerful, especially when he his second state of the Bijuu." he extended his hands, waiting for Itachi to take them, which he did.

"The only way you could've won, well, at least make a hit, was if Sasuke and you worked together and, of course, both weren't doing me." he blushed avoiding his eyes.

Itachi knew that Utakata was strong, but not that strong! Okay, maybe, just maybe it was because he was almost raping Naruto, along with Sasuke, both trying to do another round with Naruto, to distracted in their lovemaking that both didn't see that coming.

He sighed.

_'Well, might as well accept. But, after all, you were with Naruto, naked, and Sasuke was with you. Yeah, I better have my ass kicked than to have princess stick his dick in my Uke's ass, instead of me.'_he nodded mentally.

"This won't happen again. And I mean it Naruto-kun. Look, now you're the one who needs to rest. You have used all of your chakra to heal us, and now you can't even stand properly." and yes, it was true. Naruto was barely awake, legs ready to give up and now he was holding on to Itachi.

Naruto smiled, "I don't care about me, as long as you two are safe." he murmured. His blue eyes blinked for a couple minutes, before suddenly both closing, as he fainted right in Itachi's arms.

Itachi caught him in time, "Sasuke, you feel better?"

Itachi carried Naruto bridal-style, taking him to the nearest room.

Sasuke checked himself, and like he had thought, Naruto healed him and he even gave some of his chakra.

'_Damn dobe . . . Utakata you will fuckin pay for this.' _he thought darkly.

Itachi came back, a serious expression on his face.

"What happen?" Sasuke asked.

"He used all his chakra. Right now, he's sleeping. He gave us some of his chakra, plus the healing, Tch, now he's out, probably a couple of hours or even a day." Itachi sat down, and stared at Sasuke.

"Hn. We need to do something. We can just let him fight our fights for us; we need to train, _together_, combined out Jutsus and strength, Itachi."

Itachi nodded.

"But there's something that is bothering me . . . something that it doesn't make any sense at all."

Sasuke's raised his eyebrows but stayed silent and waited for Itachi to continued,

"It's Naruto's body. It's acting strangely."

"What do you mean?" he asked, still clueless.

"I have used my Sharingan, trying to see if he over did it, and to my surprised, I saw a small amount of chakra, forming in Naruto's abdomen . . . kind of like . . ." he let Sasuke finished his suspicions.

Sasuke's eyes widened, as his Sharingan activated.

Itachi's Sharingan activated, now knowing what his brother was about to do, and he followed him.

Both teleported to Naruto's room, Sharingan proudly showing, eyes fixed on Naruto's abdomen.

"He-e is . . ." Sasuke stuttered, now, he could see it.

Itachi did one thing he had forgotten, he smiled. A beautiful smile as he finished Sasuke's sentence, proudly.

"He's pregnant . . . with our children." he looked up to see Sasuke, eyes filled with joy, reminding Sasuke that Itachi was a human being.

For Sasuke, it was a different story.

He knew he could laugh, smile, jump anything . . . but, he still needs some time, still having a hard time knowing that Itachi and him are now, a family, together once again.

It will take time for him to actually acknowledge his brother as a family member, again. No more fighting, but instead, now both will form a family together. The past stays in the past. And a bright future ahead of them, along with their dobe, and their future children.

With that single thought, let a small smile appeared on his handsome face, surprising Itachi who didn't say a word.

"After he wakes up, we're going to Tsunade; she'll know what to do." Sasuke nodded.

Both just kept their on their precious blonde, admiring his beauty, and still doubting that soon, their wish of becoming parents was now becoming a reality.

•_~•~•~•*ITASASUNARU*•~•~•~•_

"So, speak now or I'll leave." Utakata said. His back still facing them, refusing to look at them.

Yuimi smirked, and walked closer to Utakata, "Well, we both know that you _love _Naruto and you'd do _anything_ just to get a chance with him, right?"

She heard him gulped, earning a big, evil smile on her face.

"To make things easier for you; we want you to help us with your Naruto. If you could make him fall for you, or at least get him to spend more time with him, we would have time to lure our Uchihas into our hands. In this situation, everyone wins. Is all up to you, of course." she finished talking, staring for any reaction from Utakata.

Utakata was ready to say his answer, but a familiar voice, stopped him in time,

"UTAKATA-KUN! What the hell are you doing with these two weirdoes?" her tone was not the usual; happy that she's used to talk . . . it was sinister, unlike her.

Hotaru eyed Yuimi, up-and-down, judging her, in every way. Yuimi just stared back, a bored expression on her face, completely challenging her.

Utakata groaned, _'Damn, what now?'_

He looked at Hotaru, "What do you want Hotaru? Can you see that I'm having an important conversation with these to young _ladies_?" he said it calmly, hoping for her to understand and leave. But, luck was never in his side, because Hotaru chose to do the opposite of what he had in mind.

"OH-H HELL NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU WITH THESE TWO BITCHES! LET'S GO TO OUR HOTEL, SINCE WE HAVE TO WAKE UP EARLY." she walked up to him and grabbed him by his arm.

"HOTARU! STOP, IN THIS INSTANT!" he yelled at her, which stopped her movements.

"NO! LET'S GO!" she stomped her foot, childishly, and waited for him.

Yuimi smirked, "Well, since you have to babysit this . . . girl, I'll give time to think about our talk." without another word, she left the two of them , taking Sakura with her.

Utakata waited patiently, conforming that both girls were gone.

Turning to faced her, he spoke harshly, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Nobody asked you to step in MY conversation between those two girls!" his eyes became red; his chakra had leaked out of his body, now surrounding him; completely out of control.

Surprised by his attitude towards her, Hotaru eyes began to water.

"Utakata-San we both know that whatever you were about to do was wrong! You should let Naruto-kun do whatever he thinks is best for him." she shouted, surprisingly suppressing her fear that she had earlier.

Utakata stopped for a moment.

Red; was all he saw at that moment.

He grabbed her by the neck, slamming her to the wall, causing the wall to crack due the Utakata's brutal strength.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A CRY-BABY THAT CRIES FOR EVERYTHING! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOWN WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!" he yelled in her sensitive ear, making her cry.

She opened her eyes, wondering when she have closed them, and yelled with all her strength.

"I DO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING THROUGH STUPID! BECAUSE I-I FUCKIN LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN YOU THINK. I EVEN DARE TO SAY THAT I LOVE YOU MORE THAN YOU LOVE NARUTO! YES, I SAID IT! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I LET YOU DO WHATEVER YOU THOUGHT IT WAS BEST, EVEN WHEN YOU WERE WRONG! NOW, NOW YOU SEE! WE'RE IN THE SAME FUCKIN BOAT AFTER ALL. THE DIFFERENCE IS THAT I FUCKIN SUPPORT YOU ALL THE WAY, TRYNG TO SEDUCE HIM, COMING ALL THE WAY JUST FOR YOU TO BE DAMN HAPPY!" she finished, with a dry throat, and puffy eyes, staring directly at Utakata, watching how the red chakra disappeared slowly.

With his head down, Utakata remained in that position; remembering all those times he had told Hotaru about his dreams, plans, and fantasies about Naruto. And yet, he had missed all those sad looks, weak smiles and those sighs from her . . . were all because of him. He was the cause of all her sadness, miserable times . . . just like what's happening with Naruto and him.

_'God, she's right . . . she's been there for me knowing that I was deeply in love with Naruto.'_

He bit his lip, still refusing to look at her.

_'How could I miss that? She has been suffering more than me. I don't know how the hell she acts normal, if I was her, I would probably be planning to take Naruto and make him mine!'_

He shook his head, _'Yeah, but, she loves me so much, to the point of suffering, beside me, listening to my shitty plans about making Naruto mine. God-Hotaru, I don't even know how you put up with this shit!'He_ mentally screamed, feeling guiltier than before.

Before he could say a word, Hotaru spoke,

"I love you so much; it even hurts, more than anything I could think of. But, like I told you, I'm going to respect your decisions and support you all the way."

She turned around, her back facing him, tears falling on the floor, "I'll be in the hotel if you need me." without waiting for an answer, she walked away, leaving Utakata frozen body behind.

'_Hotaru . . .'_

_*ITASASUNARU*_

_TBC_

_*ITASASUNARU*_

Hikari Souai: to answer your question . . . Well, in the next chapter you'll find the truth behind Naruto's career. And why he's still working when he could just marry them and be filthy rich and have a hot threesome, instead of going to work . . . _

vampires2rocks: Thank You. I don't consider myself GOOD because I stopped updating like I used to.

Celestialfae: Yes. He'll be pregnant. For sure. You just have to wait and read.

Narutopokefan: Thanks, I'm not going say nothing more . . . because we all know that when you plan things ahead, it never comes true. So, I'll try my best to update. Don't know when, but I'll update . . . ohh and Vote for you FAV fic in my main channel. PLEASE.

itanaru4ever: this is not everything . . . more evil things are coming in the future chapters . . . especially since both now, are an evil pair of bitches!

Pen-Woman: haha, thanks. . . and you're the first one who asked me that question. . . and to be honest, I don't want to give away the answer. . . if you keep reading my fic, you'll find out. . . eventually. Thanks for reviewing.

Harushina Neko: THIS IS A GREAT QUESTION! "Why doesn't Itachi and Sasuke just kill the bitches" WELL, in my opinion, they will be no more action going on in this story. . . there will be only happiness and great ending. . . and we all know that life is not like that. . . up-and-downs always. . . and you all know that I hate copying everyone's else's stories where, you just killed the enemy (in this case, Sakura and Yuimi) or just make them friends and they live happily ever after. . . WRONG! in my story if I start with them, hating each other guts, then either something bad happens to the main characters or they ended up been enemies for their rest of their life. So, I don't know if I'll have Sakura's dead body or just have her move away from Konoha to an isolated place where only rattlesnakes live . . . I don't know. Anything can happen in Fer's world and fics!

Author's NOTE:

Thanks for reading and reviewing my FIC and please, kudasai. . . vote on my main channel. . . I know, I know . . . AGAIN . . . but yes, again hehe, so, please VOTE and stay tune for more!

Sasuke: Hn'ed you want them to decided your own decisions . . . stupid.

Fer: shut up! I don't know which one to do. . I mean I like them all, it's just that I don't know which one to do first. . .

Itachi: I think you should finish MFP since it was your first FIC and you still haven't finished.

Naruto: I think you should just let your readers pick their FAV fic from you. . .

Fer: SEE! That's the reason I'm doing this!

Naruto: damn, you don't have to explain them . . . both are bastards who always think they're right . . . just because they're Uchihas who are tall, handsome, strong and smart. .Tch, please . . .

Itachi & Sasuke: -smirk- Oh Naruto, so, that's your real thoughts of us?

Fer: Anyways, please vote for your fave. . –looks back to see, both Uchihas cornered Naruto, who was blushing madly- and let me know what you think about my new baby "WRONG TURN" –hears a lustful moan from Naruto- And I think I have to go and write more scenes for my next lemon! BYE! –Runs after the trio, only to find that they had locked it with a special jutsu and A double barrier- "DAMMIT! OPEN UP YOU DIRTY LITTLE BASTARDS! I NEED TO WATCH-I MEAN TO WRITE!"


End file.
